


Тенга

by Scandia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, драма, история Маугли, экшн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandia/pseuds/Scandia
Summary: Спонсором очередной истории про то, как Фили и Кили были разлучены в детстве и что из этого вышло, выступил автор замечательного двойного портрета, давным-давно снесенного мной в потайной загашничек и периодически оттуда извлекаемого с неясно-томительными целями. Но вот и его время, наконец, пришло. Я, когда перышком в поту и в мыле скрипела, порой в ужасе замирала над написанным: шта?! это что вообще за гонево? Разве такое возможно?! Потом посмотрю опять попристальнее на персонажей – и отпускает. Возможно. Еще и как. Еще и не такое возможно. С таким-то героем, любо-дорого. Поэтому – ахтунг! Все строго! Читаем предупреждения.





	Тенга

**Author's Note:**

> Самое важное – тотальный cultural misunderstanding всего и вся. История, собственно, сочинялась именно про это – полное взаимонепонимание и взаимонепринимание друг друга, во всей совокупности ежедневных привычек и разных особенностей: речевых, пищевых, сексуальных, военных и прочих. Как следствие – чего тут только нет! А все тут есть. Текст кинковый, поэтому: описания травм, увечий и насилия средней степени графичности, неприглядные стороны жизни среди орков, тесное взаимодействие с животным миром в виде варгов, сильно искривленный характер главного героя ввиду тяжелых жизненных обстоятельств. Автор кровожаден и беспощаден, но героев по-прежнему любит до полного беспамятства, так что кончилось все хорошо.  
> В общем, кто не испугался – велкам и инджой!

 

 

 

– Кили...

Ноги спутаны, на каждом запястье – петля. Попытка приподнять голову и оглядеться, что происходит, обернулась резкой болью в сдавленном веревкой горле. Проворные пальцы, которые только что, минуту назад – ну, не мог же он отключиться на дольше? – гладили шею и распутывали завязки рубахи, теперь деловито проверяли крепость узлов.

– Пикнешь еще раз – я тебе яйца отрежу и Тенге скормлю. Понял меня?

Фили на пробу дернулся снова, и тут же сквозь ткань штанов ощутил холод металла, ткнувшегося в низ живота. Перед лицом недобро блеснули глаза склонившегося над ним брата:

– Не вынуждай меня, слышишь? Смирно лежи.

– Ты... ты куда?

– Ухожу.

Подожди, я же все тебе объяснил... Мы, вроде, договорились. Я обязательно снова поговорю с Торином. Он послушает меня, вот увидишь!

– Послушать-то, может, и послушает, но сделает все равно, как решил.

– Куда ты пойдешь?

– В лес. В горы. Не знаю пока. Попытаюсь своих отыскать. Тенга поможет.

– Своих?!

Кили, в абсолютной тьме сновавший по комнате, укладывая вещи в объемный мешок, на мгновение замер и втянул голову в плечи. Затем обернулся к постели, к которой только что собственноручно прикрутил Фили веревками, и с яростью прошипел:

– А ты думал – вы мне теперь "свои"?! Я вас всех ненавижу! Весь ваш пустоголовый хвастливый сброд. И Торина, и Двалина этого с его братцем, и...

– И меня?

– Ты... – он снова подскочил к кровати и склонился так низко, что темные пряди упали Фили на лоб. Запах – чужой, какой-то дикий, полу-животный, сколько бы ни водили в купальни, ни терли, ни поливали горячей водой – резко ударил в нос. – Ты такой, как и они все. Ничем их не лучше.

– А минуту назад ты совсем другое мне говорил.

– Минуту? – Кили осклабился и с нарочитой игривостью дернул распущенную на вороте рубахи завязку. – Нет, ты уже с четверть часа валяешься, никак не меньше. Пока я веревку нашел, да собрал у тебя по углам, что мне на первое время сгодится.

– Неужели после всего, что случилось с тобой за эти месяцы, ты сможешь вот так просто встать – и уйти? – следя глазами, как Кили мечется по его спальне, Фили одновременно старался ослабить стягивающие запястья узлы.

– Торин сам виноват. Не надо было лезть к Тенге.

– Кили, послушай, я знаю, вы вместе выросли, она твой... ну, она так много для тебя значит, – тут он запнулся, подбирая нужное слово.

– Сто раз говорил – она мой единственный друг.

– Да как может такая тварь быть гному другом?! – само собой сорвалось с языка.

Не выдержал все-таки. Сколько раз говорили об этом, сколько спорили, ссорились, сколько Фили его убеждал, сколько сам пытался понять и представить: чудовище с тошнотворным дыханием, вырывающимся из утыканной зубами пасти, с вонючей, свалявшейся шерстью, с налитыми кровью глазами, готовое рвать на куски, кого прикажут, а после сожрать, что осталось – и его родной брат? Сгинувший давным-давно в детстве, той страшной зимой, когда Торин вынужден был оставить сестру с двумя маленькими сыновьями в людском селении на краю обитаемого мира. Вернулся к весне, но сестры в живых не застал: потеряв младшего, та лишилась с горя рассудка и умерла, чуть-чуть не дождавшись его возвращения. Старшего пока прибрали соседи. Они-то и рассказали угрюмому, разом окаменевшему с горя гному, что случилось – без подробностей, скупо, все норовя побыстрее спровадить его из деревни. Так, мол, и так – пропал младший племянник. Что умер – нет, такого не говорили, и могилы показать не могли. Сгинул, и никто не знает куда. За несколько дней, как случилось несчастье, округу окутал такой плотный туман, что никто из дома высунуть носа не смел, не то, чтоб дойти до соседей. Выйдешь за дверь – и пропал: кружит морок посреди собственного двора, сколько ни жги огня – ничего не видать в густой серой мгле, поглотившей солнечный свет. А то выведет сквозь невесть кем распахнутые ворота дальше на улицу, в бездонную пустоту, ловко обведет вокруг всех углов и заборов и погонит вперед – в поле, в лес, к верной погибели. Иногда случалось такое в этих краях, когда осенние пропитанные дождями тучи придавливало к земле ледяным дыханием надвигающейся зимы. Постоит туман, сколько вздумается – и уходит, дозволяя испуганным жителям робко высовываться наружу.

Только вот в этот раз после его ухода не досчиталась сестра пришлого гнома своего младшего сына. Что уж с тем стало – никто знать не мог.

Забрав осиротевшего старшего, Торин решил больше никогда его от себя не отпускать. Прекратив скитаться, вернулся в Синие Горы, обжился со временем, постепенно собрав оставшихся эреборцев. Фили воспитывал, как сына, как будущего наследника, ни словом не поминая пропавшего младшего брата. Ровно до того дня, как в одной из стычек с орками, приключившейся по дороге домой после дальнего разведывательного похода, гномам достался удивительный пленник: среди груды изрубленных тел, разбросанных между камнями, лежала огромная туша раненного варга. Под ним, постанывая, копошился придавленный к земле оглушенный наездник. Когда его выковыряли, оказалось, что на орка тот походил до странности мало. Грязный до черноты, заросший спутанными волосами, весь в парше и коросте, он дико рычал и яростно огрызался в ответ на все попытки подойти к нему и как следует рассмотреть. Лишь слабость от раны в груди, да тупые концы копий, направленные со всех сторон, заставляли его сидеть в центре круга, вжавшись спиной в бок своего варга.

Фили был там тогда. Слышал, как Торин и Двалин прикидывали, стоит ли связываться со странной находкой – до дома неблизко, и тащить с собой этого дикаря, да еще раненного, не было никакого смысла. Слышал, как Торин, решив все же взять его, приказал убить варга, когда стало ясно, что оторвать пленника от полу-живого зверя по-хорошему не удастся. Слышал, как в ответ тот отчаянно завопил на всеобщем "Не трогай ее!".

А потом повторил – на кхуздуле.

Дорога домой в тот раз вышла сущим кошмаром: связанный варг рычал в клетке, по ночам выл, до одури пугая коней. Пленник, сидевший тут же, визжал и бился, требуя то воду, то мясо, то лекаря. Не для себя – для зверюги. На собственную воспалившуюся рану не обращал никакого внимания, и вскоре, конечно же, слег подле своей жуткой Тенги. Так он ее называл. Та, поняв, что хозяину совсем худо, присмирела, больше не пыталась грызть железные прутья и рваться наружу. Поравнявшись с повозкой, Фили с отвращением наблюдал, как, устроив скрюченного, дрожащего в лихорадке пленника между передних лап, она вылизывала воспаленные раны, щуря желтые, словно две полных луны, глаза, равнодушная к его стонам и болезненным вскрикам.

Дома, несмотря на отчаянные протесты обоих, их разделили. Варга посадили в яму на цепь, а пленника загнали в другую, где его ждала огромная лохань горячей воды, которую тот немедленно перевернул, разметав вокруг мыло и щетки. Пришлось связывать и мыть насильно. Затем – стричь, как ни дико это было для гнома. В том, что перед ними именно гном, после мытья сомневаться не приходилось. Состригли самые спутанные колтуны, остальное кое-как удалось расчесать. Волосы – темные, жесткие и густые, словно звериная шкура – плотным покровом укутали спину и плечи. В противовес этим дремучим зарослям, борода у странного гнома росла еле-еле – видно, он был полукровкой, либо слишком молод еще.

Наконец, приведенный хоть в сколько-то подобающий вид, пленник был осмотрен лекарем. Для чего его потребовалось уже не просто связать – усыпить, силком напоив сонным отваром. Лекарь проверил рану и нашел ее в довольно приличном виде: гной вышел, воспаление быстро шло на убыль само по себе, оставалось только повязки почаще менять. Тело пленного – худое, жилистое, есть ему досыта приходилось явно не часто – было во множестве испещрено шрамами и ожогами, старыми и едва зажившими. Случались с ним в прошлом и переломы, отчего он едва заметно припадал на левую ногу при беге и долгой ходьбе. Но самая удивительная находка сыскалась, когда лекарь стал осматривать спину и плечи, для чего пришлось убрать волосы с шеи, открыв бледную, не тронутую солнцем кожу. Здесь, у самых корней волос, обнаружились знаки, нанесенные не слишком умелой рукой. Старая-престарая татуировка была сделана второпях – краску просто втерли в надрезы, не заботясь о ровности линий. Рассмотрев посветлевшую, почти стертую временем надпись, лекарь охнул, отпрянув, и велел звать к себе Торина.

– Это охранные руны нашего рода, защищающие от чужаков. Очень сильные. Детские, для совсем-совсем маленьких. Такие никогда не пишут на коже, только на оберегах, что прячут среди одежды. Потом их дарят огню того горна, где куют первый нож, – Торин медленно скользил по линиям пальцем, покачивая головой вслед за ходом собственных мыслей. – Значит, не было у нее времени сделать по правилам охранный знак. Или знала, что не долго тот с ним пробудет.

Торин просидел над спящим всю ночь. Вглядывался то в узор, то в застывший, словно маска, профиль сраженного дурманным сном пленника. Долго курил, отвернувшись к огню. Пленник спал. Бледный, худой, утонувший в сенном тюфяке, за всю ночь он ни разу не пошевелился. К рассвету, не дождавшись его пробуждения, Торин наказал лекарю никому не рассказывать о находке и, переговорив с Балином, спешно уехал, взяв с собой его брата.

Пока они были в отъезде, пленник быстро пошел на поправку. Не зная, как с ним в точности обращаться, гномы на всякий случай по-прежнему держали его взаперти, не отказывая в еде и должном уходе. После того, как он перестал всякий раз вылизывать досуха миски, а однажды даже оставил в одной из них немного каши на дне, к нему зашел Балин. Постоял, улыбаясь, порасспрашивал, все ли с ним хорошо. Правда, выслушав порцию грубостей на смеси чудовищного всеобщего с темным наречием, перемежаемых отборной бранью на всех мыслимых языках, улыбаться перестал. Заходил еще пару раз, пробовал заговорить – бесполезно. В ответ получал только ругань или молчание.

Вскоре дверь его камеры сменила решетка. Теперь пленник целыми днями мог видеть и слышать воинов, охранявших его. Правда, воины эти, вместо того, чтобы дремать, резаться в кости или зубоскалить, порой занимались престранным делом. То рассматривали разложенные на столе инструменты, подолгу беседуя, какой для чего предназначен. То говорили о самоцветных кладах, о чудесных свойствах золота и камней. То принимались спорить о дальних странах, наперебой похваляясь, кто где бывал и что видел. Пели песни – не застольные бражные да похабные, а все больше про древних героев, про их достойную подражания жизнь, про труды и ратные подвиги. Особенно расходились, когда к ним заглядывал Балин. Тут уж старались наперегонки, то и дело поглядывая в сторону сидевшего на лавке в углу невозмутимого старого гнома.

Наконец, вернулись Торин и Двалин – оба измотанные, на еле шагающих пони. Двалин – мрачный и злой, как тысяча орков. Торин – замкнутый, враз постаревший на годы, с глухим неподвижным лицом.

Едва отдохнув с дороги, Торин отправился к пленнику. Тот встретил его настороженно. Медленно поворачивался, не давая зайти себе за спину. Потом отступил к углу, вжался в камень и застыл, подтянув к подбородку колени.

Поначалу разговор не сложился. Отвечать на вопросы пленник не стал, лишь шипел себе что-то под нос, время от времени скаля зубы и угрюмо глядя из-под сведенных бровей. Потеряв терпение и так и не сумев уяснить, понял ли тот, что от него хотят, Торин вышел, бросив распоряжение страже засыпать камнями яму, где сидел на цепи захваченный варг. Переждав отчаянный визг, перешедший в жалобные стенания, сквозь которые то и дело слышалось "нет... не надо... я сказать... пусть он вернется...", вновь вошел к пленнику. Тот смотрел на него глазами, полными ненависти и мольбы.

– Как твое имя? Ты знаешь, кто ты? – Торин с грохотом выдвинул на середину стул. Услышав в ответ невнятный набор хриплых лающих звуков, покачал головой. – Не так. Тебя зовут Кили. Ты – сын моей несчастной сестры, пропавший давным-давно, далеко-далеко отсюда. Теперь расскажи о себе все, что знаешь и помнишь. Станешь рассказывать – я стану слушать. Не станешь – завтра получишь новое одеяло, – он выразительно похлопал ладонью по меховой полости, сшитой из потрепанных козьих шкур.

Пленник стал говорить. Медленно, запинаясь, с трудом подбирая слова. То, что сам помнил, и то, что узнал от орков, в руки которых попал той же ночью, когда мать вынесла его за порог и оставила Серой Тени.

Селение, в котором Торин поселил сестру и ее сыновей, лежало в землях, подвластных древнему ужасу, обитавшему здесь едва ли не от начала времен. Раз в году, в ночь, когда земля выдыхает последние остатки тепла и засыпает, скованная зимней стужей, в болезненном этом выдохе, непроглядном и темном, появляется Серая Тень. Огромная, ростом с доброе дерево, сотканная из сгустков тумана, она стоит неподвижно у кромки ближнего поля и ждет, когда ей вынесут дань – ребенка. Мальчика, чьи ноги никогда не ступали по снегу.

Мужчины деревни, засветло собравшись в доме чужачки, долго втолковывали ей, что Серая Тень может стоять и день, и три, и неделю – сколько хватит сил у жителей терпеть разлитые в липком удушливом воздухе страх и тоску, всегда приходящие вместе с ней. Она лишает людей желания жить. Если замешкаться – деревня к весне опустеет. Все умрут, до последнего человека. Каждый по-своему – кто от голода и болезней, кто замерзнет в лесу, кто в прорубь провалится, кто угорит в собственном доме – но не выживет ни один. Свои, пришлые – все без разбору. А раз так – есть ли смысл судорожно цепляться за пищащий кулек, чья жизнь все равно оборвется в ближайшие дни? Ей еще повезло – у нее останется старший. И деревня их не обидит, раз уж в этом году все так удачно сложилось, не придется никого из своих отдавать: перезимуют безбедно, дождутся тепла и возвращения родича, если тот захочет их разыскать.

Если же не достанет у гномки ума понять, что один – это лучше, чем ни одного, то сгинут все трое. Потому как с этого дня не будет у нее ни огня, ни дров, ни припасов. Ни самого дома, где дозволили им поселиться.

Так они говорили.

Выслушав, Дис кивнула и попросила оставить ее – время позднее, детей пора укладывать спать. На рассвете вынесла за ограду маленький сверток, положила в углубление мшистого валуна, вросшего в землю у перекрестка. Опустила, словно в снятое молоко – волны тумана разом сомкнулись над ним, гася и без того еле слышные вздохи. Через минуту вдали, где был лес, зашумело – под порывами ветра закачались верхушки деревьев, серые клочья стали стремительно таять. Когда совсем развиднелось – камень был пуст.

Люди выполнили уговор, и морок исчез, забрав подношение.

Но даже самое древнее зло иногда попадает впросак. Разглядев полученное и поняв, что деревенские хитрецы ее обманули, Серая Тень оставила ненужного гнома в дебрях лесной чащобы, на границе света костра, где чуть живого младенца к вечеру все же решились подобрать сгрудившиеся вокруг огня орки. Подобрали и невесть почему оставили у себя. До весны он копошился с волчатами под боком у старой ослепшей суки, которую держали лишь для того, чтобы выкормила свой последний приплод. После убили, скормив мясо ее же щенкам.

Дальше найденыш рос с орочьими детьми.

Он был самым слабым и маленьким. Последний худший кусок, дальнее место от очага, насмешки, пинки, зуботычины – все доставалось ему во множестве. Когда понял, что иначе не выживет – стал отбирать еду у тех, кто младше него. Взрослые орки лишь одобрительно хмыкали, не давая рассерженным матерям бить его совсем уж до смерти – так, поучить, когда начинал чересчур зарываться.

Кто он такой и каково его место в стае – рассказали сразу же, едва начал хоть что-то соображать. Когда же подрос, вожак – единственный, кто остался в живых с той зимы и помнил, как ледяной ужас, сковавший прижавшихся к костру орков, расколол отчаянный детский плач – отправил его с отрядом таких же небитых, жаждущих первой крови юнцов к той самой деревне.  
– Ясно теперь, почему мы с Двалином, кроме камней от изгороди, заросших травой, ничего не нашли. И следов от жилья не осталось, – понимающе хмыкнул Торин. – Пришлось к соседям наведаться, чтоб разузнать, что за народ там жил, – и деловито осведомился. – Всех порешили?  
– Всех, – пленник довольно оскалился, прищелкивая языком. – Так не делают. Или будет большая война. Надо оставлять молодых на расплод. И женщин с молочными сосунками. Я не послушал приказ. Сам приказал.  
– И тебе подчинились?  
– Я всегда делать, что я хотеть. И брать, что мне нужно, – он презрительно дернул плечом и послал в угол длинный плевок.  
– А что старшие? Когда вы вернулись?  
– Били, – в голосе слышалось привычное равнодушие. – В тот раз – сильно. Очень. Ворх сказал, если встану потом – смогу осенью взять себе варга.  
– Вот как? И ты выбрал... эту, как там ее... – Торин наморщил лоб, словно припоминая, стараясь ни лишним словом, ни жестом, ни силой голоса не сбить затеплившийся разговор.  
– Выбрал, – передразнил его пленник. – Тенга осталась последняя. Меньше всех. Всегда голодная. Как чужая.  
– Как ты?  
– Как я, – легко согласился, кивнув.  
– И что было дальше?  
Тот продолжил рассказ: как жил, как прилаживался к своему зверю, как учил его и учился сам. Хвастливая похвальба сменялась будничным скупым описанием набегов и драк за добычу, в которых порой гибло не меньше орков, чем в боевых схватках, если не больше. Торин не много знал о жизни заклятых врагов своего народа, но даже ему в конце концов стало казаться, что в услышанном больше вранья, чем правды. Как можно так жить? В вечном страхе за малейшую провинность быть разорванным на куски своими же, теми, кто еще вчера завистливо льстил везучему воину или охотнику, а сегодня по приказу вожака был рад когтями вспороть ему брюхо? Как можно, идя в бой, просчитывать действия не только врагов, но и тех, кто сражается рядом? Если кому-то приглянулся доспех или иное имущество убитого тобой – будь готов получить удар в спину. Быть всегда начеку. Никому не позволять подходить к себе сзади. Что же это за жизнь, когда можно довериться только дикой бессловесной твари, собственноручно выкормленной мясом своих менее удачливых товарищей?  
Торин смотрел на молодого гнома, сидящего перед ним на неширокой, вырубленной в камне лежанке. Тот забрался на нее с ногами и сжался на корточках, ничуть не тяготясь неудобством выбранной позы. Просторная рубаха и широкие штаны не сковывали движений. Он был бос – от предложенных башмаков отказался, накрутив на ноги широкие ленты из кожи. За прошедшее время пленник немного отъелся, но все равно был еще слишком худым для нормального гнома. Глубоко запавшие глаза горели лихорадочным блеском. Когда волосы падали ему на лицо, он не отводил их руками, как все, а резко крутил головой вправо-влево, как отряхиваются вымокшие собаки.  
Варги, наверное, тоже делают так.  
И шипел, присвистывал коротко, втягивая сквозь зубы воздух. Прищелкивал языком. Даже явственно скулил иногда. Пару раз запрокинул кверху лицо и прикрыл глаза – на миг Торину показалось, что сейчас он завоет.  
Нечего сказать – удружил Махал сыскать потерянного племянничка...  
Стыд один, да и только. Как его – такого – остальным показать? Сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем он примет подобающий облик? Хотя бы внешне. Потому как что творится у него в голове – не узнать никому. Вон как скалится, как злобно щурит глаза...  
Между тем рассказчик явно притомился от непривычного занятия. Ему стало все чаще не хватать слов. Он злился, ерзал в своем углу, начинал бормотать на орочьем, с каждой минутой все больше тяготясь затянувшимся допросом. В конце концов заговорил отрывистой скороговоркой. Иногда речь его делалась столь невнятной, что Торину приходилось переспрашивать каждое слово.  
– А кхуздул ты откуда знаешь?  
– От пленных. Когда удавалось добыть – меня с ними сажали, чтобы я слушал. Учил ваши слова.  
– Зачем?  
– Я разведчик. Мне надо знать языки врагов.  
– Врагов, значит, – чувствуя, что терпение его вконец истощилось, Торин сунул большие пальцы за пояс и что есть силы сжал его толстую клепаную кожу. – Тебе в голову когда-нибудь приходило, что гномы тебе не враги?  
– А кто?  
– Свои. Твой народ.  
– Свои?! – в его голосе было столько горечи и презрения, что Торин невольно отпрянул, откинувшись на спинку стула. – Своих не оставляют в деревнях чужаков. Свои не бросают детей в придорожные камни. Мне только Тенга – своя. Она никогда меня не предавала. И не предаст.  
– Ты не прав. За выбор, сделанный ею в ту ночь, твоя мать заплатила собственной жизнью. Она любила тебя. Уж я-то это знаю лучше других. Больше жизни любила вас, тебя и брата.  
– Брата? – пленник выпрямился и пристально глянул в глаза сидящему напротив.  
– Видишь, какой интересный у нас с тобой получается разговор. А ты говорить со мной не хотел поначалу, – поддел его Торин и, упреждая очередную волну шипенья и ругани, продолжил. – Твой старший брат жив. Его зовут Фили. Ты видел его в отряде, когда мы пойма... подобрали тебя. Он мой помощник, будущий наследник нашего рода.  
– Наследник? Ты здесь главный? У тебя много еды и железа? Сколько воинов? – вопросы сыпались один за другим, и Торин не знал, как ему вставить хоть слово в эту быструю, захлебывающуюся речь. Не став отвечать, поднялся со стула.  
– На сегодня сказанного довольно. Мне нужно поговорить с твоим братом. Завтра я приду вместе с ним. А ты покамест уложи в голове: никакой ты не орк, ты и сам это прекрасно знаешь. И здесь ты – не чужой, не пленник, а...  
Не дослушав, его собеседник вскочил и ринулся к двери.  
– Стой! Ты куда? – Торин загородил ему путь.  
– Ты сказал – я не пленник. Я хочу отсюда уйти.  
– Нет, ты никуда не уйдешь. Здесь – твой дом. Твой народ, твои родичи. Времени, чтобы свыкнуться с этой мыслью, у тебя будет сколько угодно.  
– Если нельзя уйти – значит, пленник.  
– Кили, тебе незачем уходить.  
– Мне надо к Тенге.  
– Нельзя.  
– Почему?  
– Ты гном. Зачем тебе эта тварь? Может, она уже сдохла давно. Не знаю, не проверял, – он кинул на пленника быстрый взгляд.  
– Нет. Живая. Я слышу.  
– Что слышишь?  
– Слышу ее.  
– Как? Она в нижних ярусах, самое меньшее – за полмили отсюда.  
– Слышу внутри головы. Я разведчик – не как остальные. Мне нужно. Так редко бывает.  
– Ладно, у меня от твоих небылиц у самого уже кругом идет голова, – Торин с силой сжал переносицу и взялся за кованное дверное кольцо. – Я приду завтра. А ты пока крепко подумай над моими словами.  
* * *  
  
Тем же вечером Торин сам зашел к Фили. В общей трапезной они не увиделись – тот задержался допоздна в мастерских и ужинал у себя. На столе, среди собранных в разных шахтах образцов породы и просто интересных камней, бесконечных заготовок к оружию и инструментам, среди книг, оплывших свечей и прочего нужного хлама он еле высвободил угол, чтобы приткнуть блюдо с куском простывшего мяса и толстенным, с ладонь, ломтем хлеба. Дожидаясь, пока племянник закончит есть, Торин подсел к камину и расправил на коленях кисет. Набил трубку, затянулся как следует, скрывшись в облаке серого дыма.  
Тянуть с объяснениями он не собирался, но и лезть к голодному с разговорами – совсем уж последнее дело.  
Дожевав последний кусок, Фили быстро отыскал в настольных залежах свою трубку и перебрался ближе к огню. Несколько минут оба молчали, глядя на потрескивающие в камине дрова. Перекинулись парой фраз: как поездка прошла, да все ли в порядке дома. Фили так и распирало от любопытства. Хотелось насесть на дядю с расспросами, куда это он так внезапно сорвался, да еще и в таком секрете от всех, а не корчить из себя солидную немногословность. Но делать нечего, приходилось играть по предложенным правилам: Торин явно не спешил выкладывать ему, с чем пришел.  
– А что, племянник, та медная жила, что мы с тобой смотрели в начале лета, к концу еще не подошла?  
– Нет, Торин. Мы ее только-только успели раскрыть.  
– Хорошо. Значит, богатая оказалась. А затопленный серебряный рудник за распадком? Мне сказали, если откачать воду и вычистить шахты – там есть еще, что с него взять.  
– Нет смысла, Торин. Нас слишком мало, просто не хватит народа. Пусть себе стоит. Пока тебя не было – мы заложили две новых шахты, в восточной части холма. К той же жиле подберемся с другой стороны, без всякой возни с протухшей водой.  
– Значит...  
– Ты, кстати, как съездил? – делая вид, что не слышит, и не давая дядюшке возможности вывести разговор на новых круг рассуждений про горнорудное дело, Фили наклонился за кочергой. Поворошил угли в камине. – Куда так спешно сорвался? Еще и Двалина с собой прихватил.  
– Вот по этому поводу я и пришел. Мне нужно с тобой поговорить. Помнишь того заморыша – то ли гоблина, то ли орка, то ли вообще не пойми кого, что мы подобрали с месяц назад? Наездника варга?  
– Помню, конечно. Никакой он не орк, говорят.  
– Кто говорит? – Торин нахмурился и подался вперед.  
– Да все, – Фили пожал плечами и покатал между ладонями гладкую рукоять кочерги. – Говорят, он из наших как будто. Гном, говорят. Только чудной. Действительно, здорово смахивает на орка. Я еще тогда заметил, когда мы его к дому тащили вместе с его зверюгой. Вот же тварь! Не сдохла она еще, интересно?  
– В том-то и дело, что гном. Да какой... – Торин вздохнул и чуть поджал губы. Яростно затянувшись погасшей трубкой, стиснул ее в кулаке и опустил на колено. Тянуть дальше не было смысла. – Фили, это твой брат.  
– Что? – Фили выронил кочергу и впился глазами в дядино лицо.  
Тот продолжал:  
– Мы с тобой никогда об этом не говорили. Не думаю, что ты многое помнишь с той распроклятой зимы...  
– Кили? Мой младший брат?  
– Ошибки нет, я проверял. За этим и ездил.  
Фили с силой провел ладонью по лбу.  
– Я действительно немногое помню. Помню, как однажды утром проснулся, а его нет. Мама сказала, что Кили пропал, и через несколько дней слегла. Она мало со мной разговаривала. Лежала, глядя перед собой. Ждала тебя. А потом... Потом я жил у соседей.  
– Все верно, да. Но не совсем. Тут, понимаешь, как оно вышло...  
Он коротко рассказал Фили, что удалось вытянуть из пленника и то, что узнал за время поездки сам. Тот слушал, не перебивая, все так же пристально глядя дяде в лицо.  
– Ты сам видел, какой он. Настоящий дикарь. Да, сейчас, конечно, все уже лучше, но ненамного. Он ест, одевается, выглядит, почти как мы, но он совершенно не гном. Думаю, будет лучше, если он пока посидит взаперти. Постепенно привыкнет, осмотрится. Его будут водить на прогулки. Учить, рассказывать о предках и о нашем народе. Балин умен, ловко придумал с решеткой. Ты сможешь его навещать, если захочешь. Я тоже буду заглядывать... Эй, ты куда?  
Больше не слушая, Фили встал и направился к двери. С полдороги вернулся. Вытянул руку вперед:  
– На прогулки будут водить? Ключ, Торин. Он у тебя?  
– Послушай, ты не правильно меня понял. Ты и видел-то его всего один раз.  
– Нет, это ты, похоже, не понял. Мой брат отыскался. Я думал – он умер, и мама из-за этого умерла. А он живой, понимаешь? Ты сам так сказал. У меня снова есть брат. Торин, ключ.  
– Фили, он еле-еле по-нашему говорит. Лучше всего у него выть и рычать получается.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я вынес двери в той клетке, куда ты его на цепь посадил? Дай мне ключ.  
– Какая цепь?! Что ты мелешь? – Торин вскочил, уронив с грохотом кресло. – В конце концов, он пока просто опасен.  
– Ключ. И я сам со всем разберусь.  
– Что ты намерен делать?  
– В первую очередь – забрать его с тюремного яруса. Ему там нечего делать. Мой брат должен быть рядом со мной.  
– Фили...  
– Вспомни Фрерина. И себя, когда тебе было, как нам. Ты бы тоже ходил его проведывать во время прогулок?  
Против воли Торин нахмурился, его лицо потемнело от давней, неизбытой со временем боли.  
– Хорошо. Но пеняй на себя, если из-за него что-то случится.  
– Можешь поверить, я не допущу, чтобы с ним, – он нажал на последнее слово. – Еще хоть что-то случилось. Довольно с него. А теперь – дай мне ключ.  
– Да какой там ключ! – Торин махнул рукой и, кряхтя, взялся поднимать поваленное кресло. – Скажешь охране слушать тебя во всем, что касается пле... Кили. Я так велел.  
– Ты ведь не "племянника" сказать хотел, да? – горько усмехнулся Фили.  
– Надеюсь, ты не пожалеешь о том, что собираешься сделать. И другим об этом пожалеть не придется, – Торин пропустил мимо ушей его последние слова. – Идем. Я пойду с тобой, чтобы...  
– Нет, дядя. Я пойду один. Ты сможешь прийти потом. Это мой брат, понимаешь? И мы очень, очень долго не виделись.  
  
* * *  
  
Едва за Торином закрылась дверь, пленник сгреб в кучу тюфяк с одеялом и подушками и, зарывшись в них, затих в углу у самой стены. Непривычно длинный разговор измотал его совершенно. Пришлось так долго работать языком, как никогда раньше, наверное. Жизнь с орками многословием не отличалась: отрывистые приказы, ругань, окрики, злые шутки тех, кто сильнее и старше – для этого хватало нескольких десятков слов. Иногда, оставив Тенгу где-нибудь в густых зарослях и строго-настрого велев дожидаться его возвращения, он подслушивал разговоры путников, расположившихся с ночной стоянкой на опушке леса или в неглубокой пещере, затаившись где-нибудь неподалеку. Понимая через два слово на третье, зачарованно вглядывался в их лица, беззвучно копируя улыбки и смех. Порой они ссорились, даже начинали кричать друг на друга, но ни разу ему не случилось увидеть, чтобы кто-то впился зубами в глотку другому или выхватил нож.  
Почему у него все не так? Как так вышло, что он вынужден жить бок о бок с ненавистным отребьем, и даже единственный друг норовит оттяпать пальцы, едва зазеваешься с протянутым куском мяса, или наступить на ногу тяжеленной когтистой лапой, или так притиснуть во сне к каменной стенке, что утром встаешь, будто всю ночь тебя палками били? Эти вопросы он перестал задавать себе давным-давно. Еще тогда, когда понял, что никто, кроме орков, их не примет вдвоем. А уйти одному и попробовать отыскать таких же, как он – не тех, кто предал, но, может быть, есть и другие – это было немыслимо. Своих не бросают – это он крепко усвоил. Только ненужных. Лишних. Чужих.

Он порывисто вздохнул и зажмурил глаза. Перед внутренним взором немедленно во весь рост встала Тенга. Сильная – без счету раз терпела, рыча, пока он, цепляясь за густой жесткий мех, карабкался ей на спину, или хватала за шкирку и закидывала сама, если совсем силы кончались. Знай держись себе что есть мочи, пока верный товарищ могучими прыжками мчится сквозь лес, унося от любой погони. Умная – умнее многих своих, а уж орка-то обдурит любого! Теплая, – даже в самые сильные морозы она не раз спасала его, щедро делясь своим теплом. И красивая. Высокая, широкогрудая, шкура так и лоснится, если год не голодный, хоть местами и заштопана им собственноручно – после особо свирепых драк с другими варгами или неудачных налетов ему не раз приходилось стягивать костяной иглой края ран, уворачиваясь от щелкающей над ухом пасти. Зубы на месте все до единого. Язык ярко-розовый, блестящий и жесткий, без всяких подозрительных пятен. Правда, как погладит им – мало не кажется: уж больно шершав. Зато отмывает лучше зольный воды и песка, проверено не одну сотню раз. А глаза – как две лужи расплавленной серы. Он видел такие, когда однажды его занесло в долину ядовитых дымов – решил выгадать себе два дня пути, вот и поперся, куда живым хода нет. Насилу выбрался. Потом долго кашлял, хрипя, с трудом ловил воздух посиневшими от удушья губами. Но жидкий этот текучий цвет – огненно-желтый, прозрачный – запомнил надолго.

А еще – справедливая, честная, преданная. Никогда не солжет, не подставит. Если обидит – за дело, значит, сам виноват.

Единственный друг. Ближе нет никого.

На миг задержав дыхание, пленник прислушался – спит, похоже. Слышно сквозь здешние каменные толщи было еле-еле, он мог различать лишь самое сильное и простое – сон, голод, ярость и страх.  
Жива.  
Прожит еще один день – и хорошо. Что будет дальше – он не загадывал. Пусть их и разлучили, но Тенге сейчас ничего не грозит – это самое главное. Терпения ему не занимать: ждать и угадывать нужный момент он умеет, иначе какой он разведчик? Со временем найдет способ к ней подобраться. Тем более, что, похоже, в его жизни грядут перемены – вон как горели от волнения глаза у новоявленного родственничка, как ни старался тот сохранить спокойствие и бесстрастность.  
К напавшим, а потом захватившим их с Тенгой гномам он не чувствовал ничего – ни ярости, ни ненависти, ни даже простой, такой понятной обиды за то, что жизнь его надломилась в самом начале. Оцепенелое желание глядеть на них, как на снующую в горном ручье форель – да, пожалуй. Именно поэтому Ворх никогда не пускал его в открытый бой. Разведчик, охотник в пустые голодные дни, когда кончалось награбленное в набегах – это было как раз для него. Убивать, конечно, ему доводилось, но об этом он не любил вспоминать. Что за радость смотреть, как испускает дух тот, кто жил с тобой бок о бок многие годы? И в ту ночь, когда деревенский староста с воем целовал ему руки, умоляя сжалиться и скорее прикончить его единственную дочь – орки сначала вдоволь натешились с ней, а потом принялись жрать живьем, отрезая по очереди нос, уши, пальцы и все остальное, пока в грязь под ноги старосте не упал безголосо хрипящий обрубок – никакой радости он не испытывал. Вырвав руку, развернулся и ушел с площади, куда стаскивали добычу – искать деревенское кладбище. Но могилы матери не нашел: видно, деревня не стала примечать место, где похоронила чужачку.  
В коридоре послышались приближающиеся голоса. Тьма рассеялась – сквозь решетку на стену лег свет от факела. В замке звякнул ключ. Протяжно скрипнули петли, и внутрь вошел молодой, светловолосый гном. Остановившись возле лежанки, с минуту разглядывал вздыбленную кучу тряпья в дальнем углу, затем сказал, покашляв в кулак:  
– Кили? Меня Фили зовут. Я... в общем, мы с тобой...  
Куча распалась. Пленник сначала привычно сел на колени, но тут же проворно спрыгнул на пол, встал рядом.

– Я знаю, кто ты.  
Похоже, обещанные перемены, которых он приготовился ждать хотя бы до завтрашнего утра, наступали внезапно.

В неровном свете факела оба внимательно разглядывали друг друга, нимало не тяготясь повисшим молчанием. Светловолосый был заметно шире в плечах, одет добротно, но не богато, на первый взгляд – вроде бы без оружия. Роста они были примерно одинакового, но из-за своей худобы пленник казался немного ниже. Спокойные голубые глаза цепко обшарили его фигуру, подмечая болезненный, землистый цвет кожи, тусклость нечесаной копны волос, напряженно сжатые кулаки, прерывистое дыхание, взгляд исподлобья – все сразу.

Наконец, он отвел глаза и, мельком оглядев камеру, посторонился:

– Ну, а раз знаешь, тогда собирай свои вещи, если тут есть что-то твое, и уходим отсюда.

– Куда?

– Ко мне для начала. Завтра найдем тебе подобающее жилье.

Не ответив, тот пошел кругом, разглядывая пришедшего со всех сторон.

– Здоровый. Могучий воин, да? Я видел, как ты Ханга правым мечом до пояса развалил.

– Кто это?

– А Музгару левым башку снес.

– Это твои... те, что были с тобой? Когда мы вас выследили в овраге?

– Выследили, – презрительно фыркнул, оскалив ровные, на удивление целые зубы. – Да я ваше сопение и топот почуял, едва вы с дороги сошли.

– Что ж не предупредил сво... остальных?

– Меня слушать не стали. Ханг сказал, его Ворх главным назвал – значит, всем его слушать. А то, что он тупее сломанного ножа – ну и что? Зато главный. Умный – не обязательно. У тебя есть нож?

– Есть.

– Покажи.

Фили вытянул из кармана штанов складной нож для мелких домашних нужд.

– Дай, – пленник требовательно выбросил вперед руку и подошел почти вплотную.

Фили невольно поморщился – пахло от него немногим лучше, чем в тот день, когда его подобрали.

– Эй, полегче! Еще чего выдумал, – он поспешно спрятал нож и отступил на шаг назад.

– А говоришь – брат.

– Причем здесь это? – смутился. – Зачем тебе сейчас нож?

– У тебя есть. Пусть у меня тоже будет.

– Ты, вот что, давай-ка без глупостей, ладно? Я перед Торином за тебя поручился.

– Зачем? Ты не знаешь меня.

– Я знаю, что ты мой брат, – набычившись, Фили, наконец, произнес заветное слово. – Знаю, что тебе в жизни крепко досталось. Знаю, что ты должен как можно скорее обрести свой дом и семью, а для этого...

– Ничего никому из вас я не должен.

– Кили, послушай...

– Как твое имя? Ты говорил.

– А ты сам разве не помнишь?

– Нет.

– А маму как звали?

– Он сказал – Диг. Или Дина. Я не запомнил.

– Дис. Ты специально так говоришь, да? Разозлить меня хочешь?

– Я хочу к Тенге.

– Это кто еще? Ах да, то страшилище...

– Тенга – друг. Она лучшая среди варгов.

– Хорошо, мы пойдем к ней... Нет, не сейчас! – увидев, как дернулся пленник, поспешно добавил Фили. – Сейчас нам надо отсюда уйти. Ты же не хочешь вечно сидеть за решеткой?

– Если нельзя к Тенге – мне все равно, где сидеть, – тот пожал плечами и стал сгребать в кучу засаленные подушки и одеяло.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Ты сказал – надо взять вещи.

– Нет, ты что, зачем тащить это тряпье? У меня есть все, что тебе будет нужно.

Пленник бросил одеяло на пол и, перешагнув через него, внезапно вновь оказался близко-близко. Закрыв глаза, самыми кончиками пальцев коснулся лба – легко, неожиданно бережно. Фили не стал отстраняться, только спросил отчего-то шепотом:

– Эй, ты чего?

– Тихо. Я слушаю.

– Что слушаешь-то? – кожу лба под пальцами слегка защипало. Тут же отчаянно зачесалось, засвербело в носу. Фили чихнул – вышло до того оглушительно, что аж слезы выступили из глаз и у самого в ушах зазвенело. Захлопал мокрыми ресницами, зашмыгал носом.

– Ничего. Слушать нечего. Там ничего нет.

– Ну, знаешь ли... – Фили обиженно поджал губы и сердито посмотрел на пленника, который как ни в чем ни бывало принялся выковыривать из-под лавки заброшенные туда башмаки. – На себя советую повнимательней посмотреть.

Внезапно тот улыбнулся – нормально. Не оскалился, не ощерился, как делал раньше. Складка на переносице разошлась, лукаво блеснули глаза. Черты лица неуловимо смягчились, и стало видно, что он еще очень молод. И вдобавок – красив.

– Я пошутил. Не злись... Фили.

– Дурацкая шутка, – тот строго взглянул на него, но смягчился. – Ладно, не буду. Ну что, готов? Тогда уходим отсюда.

 

* * *

 

Время было позднее, и по дороге назад, в жилые ярусы, им никто не попался. Поначалу Фили попытался пропустить Кили вперед, но, столкнувшись с его категорическим нежеланием терпеть чужое присутствие у себя за спиной, был вынужден идти первым. После того, как он десять раз оглянулся, шагает ли за ним брат, тот, фыркнув, поравнялся и пошел рядом. Двигался он для гнома удивительно легко: скользящие, словно танцующие, шаги почти не будили эха в стенах просторных коридоров. Фили шагал, как привык – крепко, увесисто ставя ноги, и каждый раз вокруг сапога, впечатываемого в камень, поднимался крохотный пыльный всплеск.

Шли молча. Фили вдруг осознал, что вся его решительность, проявленная в разговоре с Торином, тает, как снег на весеннем солнце. Вот придут они сейчас к нему – и чего? Хорошо, что почти ночь на дворе – можно спать лечь. А завтра? Что ему завтра делать? Водить Кили по жилым и рабочим ярусам, знакомя со всем и со всеми, и рассказывая желающим, что его давным-давно пропавший брат отыскался чудесным образом среди орков? Или сначала понять, что он умеет и знает? Присмотреться, подержать его пару дней у себя... Может, и правда к этой самой Тенге сводить? Нет, с этого точно начинать не стоит.

Придя к себе, он деловито закружился по комнате, рассказывая про все подряд, объясняя. Кили ходил за ним следом. Слушал, но вопросов не задавал. Слегка оживился, когда увидел оружие, сваленное кучей на лавке в углу. Фили, как раз пустившийся в объяснения о назначении чулана в конце коридора с отверстиями в полу и в каменном возвышении посередине, замер на полуслове. Кили рассеянно потрогал двойные ножны, опутанные перевязью, проверил ногтем остроту лезвия метательного ножа. Обернулся к нему:

– Продолжай. Я слушаю. А вода в большой миске зачем? Если пить захочется, пока гадишь?

Фили только молча кивнул в ответ.

Проходя мимо стола, Кили вдруг шумно принюхался и, безошибочно отыскав нужный угол, откинул льняную салфетку с блюда, на котором лежали объедки.

– Ого! У тебя есть еда.

Он взял кость с дочиста срезанным мясом и впился в нее. Тут же оглушительно затрещало, и Фили невольно зажмурился: "Зубы!" Но Кили, разгрызя набалдашник сустава, принялся сдирать с него намертво вросшие, блестящие, как стекло, и такие же жесткие хрящи, с довольным хлюпаньем высасывая содержимое из глубин трубчатой кости.

Закончив, бросил осколки на пол, порылся в блюде и вытер пальцы о грудь.

– Есть еще?

– Нет. Сейчас уже поздно, в трапезной все разошлись. Утром будет.

– Наследнику не дадут еды, когда он захочет?

– Я вообще-то не голоден. Я как раз поужинал перед тем, как...

– А я вообще-то не про тебя говорил, – в тон ему ответил Кили.

– Ну ты наглец! – коротко засмеявшись, Фили не смог сдержать удивления. – До утра потерпишь... наследник. А сейчас пора спать ложиться.

Кивнув, Кили, стоявший посреди комнаты, покрутил головой.

– Куда?

– Кровать у меня в спальне одна, я могу дать тебе подушку и одеяло. Ложись тут, на скамье.

Кили склонил к плечу голову и внимательно на него посмотрел.

– Ну... или хочешь – ложись тогда ты в спальне, а я лягу здесь, – торопливо продолжил Фили.

Задумчивое лицо украсилось выгнутой бровью.

– А как же тогда? – внезапная мысль о Кили, спящем рядом, в его постели, была чудовищно неуместной, но отогнать ее сразу не удалось. Чувствуя, что вот-вот начнет краснеть, Фили нахмурился.

– Я лягу здесь, – Кили милостиво кивнул на камин.

– Где? На полу, что ли?

– Зачем мне доски? В пещере их нет. Этого хватит.

Он стянул с лавки козлиную шкуру и, завернувшись в нее, вытянулся во весь рост на полу у огня. Закрыл глаза.

– Может быть, ты хочешь... – начал было Фили, но брат перебил его:

– Иди спи. Утром разговаривать будем.

– Тогда спокойной ночи.

– Что?

– Ну, это такое пожелание доброе. Так говорят, когда ложатся спать.

– Я понял. И тебе желаю дожить до утра. Так говорят?

– Может быть. Точно не знаю. Где-нибудь – наверняка.

"Очень надеюсь, что так оно и будет" – потоптавшись с минуту по комнате, он бросил тоскливый взгляд на кучу оружия и побрел в спальню, отчаянно борясь с искушением задвинуть дверной засов изнутри.

 

* * *

 

Проснулся Фили от негромкого голоса, прозвучавшего над самым ухом:

– Кто к полудню встает, тот весь день смотрит на чужие сытые рожи.

Не соображая спросонья, кто мог прийти к нему в такую рань, быстро сел на кровати. У изголовья стоял Кили и насмешливо смотрел на него.

– Какой полдень? Наверху только светать начинает, – отчаянно зевая, пробурчал Фили, и махнул рукой на часовую свечу, сгоревшую едва ли до половины.

– Вставай. Я хочу есть.

С протяжным вздохом, больше похожим на стон, Фили закатил глаза, но пришлось подчиниться.

Глянув, как он тянет через голову ночную рубаху, Кили презрительно фыркнул и, отвернувшись, принялся разглядывать спальню.

Вещей здесь было меньше, чем в комнате, где он сам провел ночь. Кровать, стол в ее изголовье, сундук с одеждой, неширокая лавка вдоль стены – вот и все. В каменной нише над сундуком стоял чей-то портрет – небольшой, в две ладони, без рамы. Не спрашивая разрешения, Кили вытянул его наружу и стал изучать, поднеся ближе к свету.

Разноцветная каменная крошка, выложенная аккуратными линиями, образовывала выпуклый рисунок: женский профиль на гладком фоне из полированного белого мрамора. Высокий открытый лоб, плотно сжатые, без улыбки, губы, темные волосы убраны в затейливую прическу, скрепленную шпильками из золотой проволоки, во множестве выглядывавшими из локонов там и сям. Глаза – ярко-синие, из лазури, с черным агатовым зрачком.

– Это кто? Твоя женщина?

– Это мама.

Пока Фили одевался, бросая короткие взгляды на брата, тот продолжал молча глядеть на портрет. Водил пальцем по мрамору, зачем-то глянул на оборот.

– Тут вот не очень хорошо получилось, видишь? – закончив, Фили потянулся было показать из-за плеча, но, услышав недовольное глухое ворчание, спохватился и встал рядом. – Я давно его сделал. Только-только с мозаикой научился работать. Спешил.

– Куда?

– Ну, просто хотелось сделать уже поскорее.

– Похожа?

– Не знаю. Я плохо помню ее, – проглотив вертевшееся на языке "а ты?", он медленно обвел пальцем профиль. – Торин сказал, что похожа. Особенно волосы и украшения – прямо точь-в-точь.

Кили молча положило портрет в нишу вниз лицом.

– Кили, ты не должен на нее...

– Должен. Она меня бросила.

– Она из-за этого умерла.

– Мне нет до этого дела.

– Она умерла, а ты жив, – настойчиво продолжил Фили. И, помолчав, тихо добавил. – Не знаю, как бы я сам поступил на ее месте. Вот ты – что бы ты сделал тогда?

– Я? Поджег бы деревню и ушел.

– С двумя маленькими сыновьями?

– Почему нет? Женщины орков бьются лучше мужчин, когда трогают их детей. Я знаю.

– Наши женщины тоже смелы и отважны, но тогда...

– Тогда она тебя выбрала. А меня выбросила за ограду. На тебе вины нет: она так решила, не ты. Но если ты будешь еще говорить об этом – я стану думать. Это плохо.

– Как? Думать – плохо?

– Плохо кончается, когда я про это думаю. Я потом злюсь. Тенга сердится. Я хуже слышу ее. Плохая разведка. Плохая охота. Нет добычи – нечего есть. Кругом все голодные. Злые. Как сейчас.

– Ох, извини! – Фили подхватил со спинки кровати свой пояс и, застегивая его, вдруг снова замер:

– Подожди, а ты в чем пойдешь?

– Мне дали одежду.

– Нет, так не годится, – оглядев его несвежую рубаху, штаны в подозрительных пятнах и накрученное на ноги тряпье, он решительно распахнул сундук:

– Выбирай. Что тебе нравится? – стал выкладывать на крышку свои вещи, сложенные аккуратными стопками.

К предлагаемым сокровищам Кили никакого интереса не проявил. Взял, что сверху лежало: синюю шерстяную рубаху с вышивкой черным по вороту и к ней – зимние стеганные штаны, подбитые кожей. Заметив озадаченный взгляд, снисходительно пояснил:

– Толстые. И крепкие. Ночью тепло, даже на мерзлой земле.

Задумавшись на мгновенье, на какой такой мерзлой земле его новоявленный брат собирается сидеть по ночам, Фили побросал остальное внутрь сундука и, дождавшись, пока Кили переоденется – как управляться с завязками рубахи, пришлось показывать на своей, вновь расшнуровав ее чуть не до середины груди – придирчиво оглядел плоды их совместных усилий.

Остался доволен – перед ним стоял самый настоящий гном. Молодой, темноглазый и темноволосый, он был хорошо сложен: не слишком высокий, не низкий, может быть, немного отощавший после сурового похода или серьезного ранения, но ничем не отличающийся от остальных. А то что, смотрит хмуро и настороженно из под вечно сведенных бровей – это пройдет. Должно пройти.

Одобрительно хмыкнув, Фили направился к выходу. Проходя мимо давешней лавки, остановился, поколебался пару мгновений и решительно вытянул из недр оружейной кучи нож с рукоятью верескового корня в легких кожаных ножнах. Протянул его Кили:

– Возьми. Ты прав – пусть у тебя тоже будет.

Тот взял, внимательно осмотрел – нет ли изъянов. Нож был отличный: из доброй кованной стали, закален, заточен и выправлен как положено – аккуратно, с любовью. Как себе делают. Поднял глаза на Фили:

– Острый. Ты не боишься?

– Чего мне бояться? – с вызовом ответил тот, вздергивая подбородок. – Войны нет, я дома, среди своих. Кругом – только гномы. Друзья, приятели, просто знакомые. Я знаю здесь всех.

– Не всех.

– Ну, почти, – решительности в голосе чуть поубавилось. – А кого не знаю – рассчитываю узнать в самое ближайшее время. Как можно лучше. Идем, наконец. Ты, кажется, есть хотел до полусмерти.

– Подожди, – Кили распустил пояс и стал прилаживать к нему ножны. – Твой дядя увидит нас вместе, а у меня в руке нож – что подумает?

– Он, между прочим, и твой дядя тоже, – в тон ему ответил Фили и поправил топорщащуюся пряжку. – Что подумает... да пусть думает, что захочет! Ты мой брат, не его. Я еще вчера ему это сказал.

Наконец, Кили закончил и выпрямился во весь рост. Напротив, возле стола висело большое зеркало в черной посеребренной раме. Проследив, куда он смотрит, Фили встал рядом.

Оба застыли, разглядывая отражение, одно на двоих. Золотой свет летнего полдня и вечный подгорный мрак имели, казалось, больше общего меж собой, чем они, родные братья.

Чуть склонив голову к плечу, и глядя в глаза отражению Фили, Кили сказал:

– Вчера ты говорил – брат. Сегодня дал мне нож – сегодня я больше брат, чем вчера. Я буду рядом с тобой и там, где ты скажешь. Буду смотреть, слушать. Молчать. Где совсем непонятно и трудно – повторять за тобой. И я не возьмусь за оружие первым, – он тронул рукоятку ножа. – Сейчас это все.

– Спасибо, – Фили серьезно, без тени улыбки кивнул. – Для начала – совсем неплохо. Уверен, у нас все получится. Теперь идем, – он толкнул дверь в коридор и с легким внутренним трепетом повел Кили навстречу пугающей неизвестности – в общую трапезную.

 

* * *

 

Первый выход в свет прошел на удивление спокойно и мирно – они пришли слишком рано, в трапезной было почти пусто. Благоразумно устроившись в дальнем неосвещенном углу, Фили поставил на стол миску печеного гороха, хлеб, несколько больших луковиц. Удалось даже выпросить немного холодного мяса, оставшегося после вчерашнего ужина. А еще им неожиданно перепали свежие пирожки, с пылу-с жару: с рыбой и сладкие, с ревенем.

Сам Фили сел к общему залу спиной, совершенно загородив собой Кили. Принялись за еду. Опасения были напрасны: Кили ел, как все. Ну, почти. Разве что, низко склонившись к столу, обнимал миску рукой, бросая короткие взгляды по сторонам. И раздирать зубами сухожилия на бараньей лопатке получалось у него очень ловко. И громко. Съев хлеб и горох, пренебрежительно отпихнул луковицу:

– Воняет. Тенгу сбивает запах этого корня.

– Но она же сейчас не с тобой, – заметил Фили. Мысль о том, что в ближайшем будущем Кили вряд ли увидит своего варга, он благоразумно решил оставить при себе.

Народу в трапезной прибывало. Знакомые приветствовали Фили издалека, некоторые специально подходили, чтобы поздороваться. С расспросами никто не лез, и поначалу его это несколько озадачило, пока к их столу не подсел Балин. Кивнув обоим, в ответ на вежливое "хорошо ли спалось прошлой ночью", принялся пространно, по-стариковски, жаловаться на сырость, ноющие кости и плохую погоду, но потом неожиданно оборвал сам себя, задумчиво протянув:

– Тут ночная стража болтает с утра, будто ты брата нашел. Будто его в малолетстве украли, и он вырос у чужаков. Потом долго скитался, попал к оркам в плен. Хорошо, что наши быстро отбили. Так говорят, – и, прищурившись, остро глянул на Кили из-под кустистых белых бровей.

– Ясно, – Фили нахмурился и, отложил ложку. – Это Торин так велел говорить?

– Что уж так сразу-то – Торин, – насмешливо передразнил его старик. – У вашего дяди достаточно забот и без вас. Сами додумались. Ну, может, кто подсказал, – и, внезапно перегнувшись через стол, накрыл руку Кили своей. – Не бойся, парень. Они привыкнут. И ты привыкай.

От неожиданного этого жеста Кили уставился на него во все глаза, поспешно воскликнул:

– Я ничего не боюсь!

– А как же. Ни врагов, ни друзей, ни чужих, ни своих – это уж без сомнений, – закивал, соглашаясь, Балин. – Главное – не испугаться себя самого. Об этом и думай. Ну, что, Фили, – тут он повернулся к сидящему рядом. – Решил, чем займетесь сегодня?

Выслушав в ответ неопределенное мычание, предположил:

– Может, прогуляетесь по жилым ярусам? К кузнецам сходите, в мастерские?

– Можно и в мастерские, – Фили кивнул и, поискав глазами блюдо со сладкими пирожками, стал вылезать из-за стола. – Спасибо, Балин. Отлично придумано.

 

* * *

 

В мастерских оказались только под вечер. Сначала долго бродили по лестницам и переходам, то попадая в оживленные торговые галереи, где их подхватывала пестрая круговерть спешащих всяк по своим делам гномов, то оказываясь в необитаемых тупиках, куда приводили пыльные, заброшенные коридоры. Долго стояли на огромном балконе, откуда открывался головокружительный вид вниз, в центральную воздуховодную шахту. Вечно дувший здесь ветер трепал волосы Кили, бросал их в лицо, пока тот стоял, перегнувшись через парапет, и смотрел в темноту. Выходить из горы наружу Фили сейчас с ним не собирался – и здесь было полным-полно интересного, нового и непонятного. Вопросов Кили ему задавал не слишком много, но после того, как, остановившись поболтать с кем-то из знакомых, Фили заметил, как у брата беззвучно шевелятся губы вслед за его собственными словами, как внимательный взгляд перебегает с одного лица на другое, он стал говорить медленнее, четче и громче. И больше. Устал почти сразу же, но упрямо продолжал до самого вечера.

Пройдясь по жилым ярусам, расположенным ближе к наружным стенам – увидев в одном из залов, как двое маленьких гномов с воплями наскакивают друг на друга, размахивая игрушечными топорами, Кили замедлил шаг и несколько раз обернулся – вновь спустились к самому низу. Одну за другой проходили насквозь огромные, только-только расчищенные пещеры, пока что совершенно пустые. Скоро, совсем скоро им суждено будет полностью преобразиться – стать парадной частью прекрасного города, нового дома для тех, кто вынужден был оставить родной Эребор. Чертоги Торина, исполненные величия и размаха, от которых захватит дух у всех до единого из ныне живущих гномов – так звался этот блистательный город. Это сейчас своды пещер теряются в густом беспросветном мраке, а звуки шагов замирают в сонной тиши безмолвных громадин, терпеливо ждущих, когда трудолюбивые руки множества мастеров оденут их стены полированным камнем, извлекут из неровных глубин колонны, балконы и арки, превратят крутые откосы в широкие лестницы, наполнят светом, украсят множеством статуй и богатой резьбой – пройдет всего несколько лет, и все здесь преобразится!

Фили, видевший в покоях у дяди многочисленные чертежи этого сказочного великолепия, старался, как мог. Ежеминутно останавливаясь посреди огромных гулких пространств, принимался рассказывать, перепрыгивая с пятого на десятое, то про красоту и продуманность планировки будущего города, то про хитроумные шахты, что пронзят толщу камня насквозь и доставят солнечный свет к самому подножию гор. То про жилы меди и серебра, целые россыпи драгоценных кристаллов, что частенько вскрывались каменотесами при обработке стен и колон – их решили не трогать, оставить для украшения, наравне с многоцветными фресками и мозаикой, которые взметнутся по стенам от полированных зеркальных полов до самых высоких стрельчатых сводов.

Выдохнувшись после очередной тирады, наполненной восторженными описаниями дивного города, он натолкнулся на откровенно скучающий взгляд и застыл, подавившись остатком фразы.

– Тебе скучно?

– Как это?

– Это когда не интересно, про что говорят.

– Нет. Я сказал – буду слушать. Ты говоришь много слов про одинаковое. Я давно понял – потом здесь будут большие пещеры с вещами для гномов. А сейчас здесь нет ничего. Мы идем?

Обескураженный, Фили закусил губу и повел Кили к выходу, возвращаясь в обжитые ярусы.

День давно перевалил за середину. Оба устали, но старались не показывать вида. Фили и припомнить не мог, приходилось ли ему хоть раз в жизни проговорить без остановки столько часов подряд. Кили, с утра вовсю крутивший по сторонам головой и послушно останавливавшийся там, где его провожатый считал нужным остановиться, теперь шел, не поднимая взгляда от своих башмаков. Пару раз он споткнулся, сердито пробурчал себе что-то под нос и явно – не на всеобщем.

Было ясно – для первого раза достаточно. К тому же, снова хотелось есть. Никуда не сворачивая и больше не отвлекаясь на разговоры, Фили прямой наводкой шел к трапезной, как вдруг в одной из галерей нос к носу столкнулся с Двалином.

– Эй, приятель, вот ты-то мне и нужен! – тот хлопнул его по плечу и коротко глянул на Кили, усталость которого вмиг улетучилась: он весь подобрался и даже сделал небольшой шаг назад, цепко обшаривая взглядом могучую фигуру гнома. – Я к тебе сегодня два раза заглядывал, да не застал. Ты где пропадал-то с самой зари?

– Я показывал Кили Чертоги. Не думаю, что вас надо знакомить, но все же: это мой брат, – он посторонился, давая тому возможность выйти вперед.

Усмехнувшись, Двалин чуть развел в стороны огромные лапищи и церемонно поклонился:

– Двалин. К вашим услугам.

Сбитый с толку Кили коротко дернул в ответ головой.

– Наслышан, наслышан я о твоем вчерашнем самоуправстве. Прямо из первых уст. Весь день мне Торин сегодня... Впрочем, ладно, не о нем сейчас речь. Я ночью проснулся – меня прям озарило, как обухом по затылку кто дал: как оно будет. Давай в мастерскую твою на минуту заскочим, я покажу, хорошо?

– Вообще-то мы ужинать собирались...

– Так по дороге же! Да и вы там еще все равно не были, – возразил ему Двалин, и тут же притворно закашлялся, неумело скрывая конфуз.

Фили глянул на него сердито, но спорить не стал. Коротко бросил:

– Идем.

До рабочих ярусов они сегодня и вправду не добрались. Вечерело, и народу вокруг становилось все меньше – окончив дневные дела, гномы спешили домой, к своим семьям.

В просторной комнате с низким сводчатым потолком, облюбованной Фили под мастерскую, чего только не было. Еще в юности, испытывая себя в разных ремеслах, он так и не смог решить, что ему больше по сердцу: камень или железо. Что резцы со стамесками, что кузнечные клещи и молот одинаково ладно лежали в его руке. Вот и сейчас вид мастерской не давал возможности точно понять, что за мастер здесь обитает: повсюду теснились заготовки из дерева разных пород, пластины черного и белого мрамора, горки мелких камней, обрезки цветного стекла, бруски смальты – яркие, чистых сочных цветов, словно радугу нарубили ломтями и сложили под лавкой.

В самом центре рабочего верстака лежал объемистый сверток, прикрытый холстиной. Двалин снял ее, и на свет показалась лопасть лосиного рога внушительного размера. Вся его середина была покрыта резьбой: на берегу окруженного вздыбленными валунами озера лежали гномы. Их было семеро. Тела их были обнажены, позы скованы и неестественны. Кто-то скорчился, поджав колени к груди. Кто-то, наоборот, отбросил в сторону прямую, как палка, руку или же ногу. Кто-то запрокинул, почти заломил назад голову, приоткрыв рот и немыслимо вывернув шею. Все они были мертвы, точнее сказать, не живы. Могучие тела сковывал вечный сон – достаточно было одного-единственного взгляда, чтобы это понять.

– Ну, теперь видишь?

– Что, Двалин?

– Не нужно больше сюда ничего добавлять. Наоборот – сними здесь и здесь, и будет как бы рука, понимаешь?

– Постой, ты хочешь сказать... Ладонь Махала, что ли?

– Ну, наконец-то дошло!

– Слушай, а ведь здорово ты придумал!

– Говорю тебе, я ничего не придумывал. Просто увидел во сне. Смотри, я вот тут набросал сам слегка, чтоб не забыть... Дай огня-то, не видно же ничего!

Фили зажег большой светильник, висевший над самым столом, и оба они склонились над листом бумаги с размашистым рисунком углем.

Кили взял рог, принялся вертеть его, разглядывая со всех сторон. Действительно, пятипалая лопасть чем-то напоминала ладонь, на которой уместилось и озеро с едва намеченными пока берегами, и заготовка для еще одной фигуры, много больше всех прочих – сидящей на возвышении у основания рога.

Кончиком пальца он по очереди потрогал каждую из фигур. На ощупь пластина был слегка теплой, и даже в отполированном блеске отдельных ее частей не сквозило холодных бликов, как бывает у камня.

Кили перевернул рог, устроив его на ладони. С задней стороны не было ничего интересного – серая шершавая поверхность мертвой кости, и все.

Стоявшие у стола продолжали беседу, все более оживляясь.

– А вместо Махала – тогда что?

– Ну, сделай утес или скалу со входом в пещеру – мне учить тебя, что ли?

– Хорошо, но надо будет резать и пальцы, и всю тыльную сторону кисти. Как ты пристроишь ее, чтобы видно было со всех сторон?

– Не бойся, это уж моя забота. Ты, главное, вырежи в точности, как я говорю.

– Здесь на месяц еще возни, никак не меньше. Я на следующей неделе закончить хотел.

– Экий ты торопыга! Настоящий мастер никогда не станет в таком деле спешить. Или теперь у тебя есть занятие поинтересней? – насмешливо протянул Двалин, мотнув головой в сторону верстака. И тут же, вглядевшись, сурово нахмурил брови. – Эй, парень, ты там поосторожней! Смотри, как бы не...

Фили переступил с ноги на ногу и тоже оглянулся посмотреть, чем занят брат. Под башмаком с громким треском лопнул осколок смальты.

От неожиданности Кили вздрогнул, отпрянул от верстака – и выронил рог.

Плашмя грохнувшись на каменный пол, резная пластина раскололась на три почти равных куска: на одном оказались будущий Махал со спящим у его ног гномом, чем-то смахивающим на Торина, на двух других – остальные, по трое на каждом.

Фили замер.

Двалин, взревев, кинулся к верстаку.

Кили упал на колени, стал торопливо сгребать в кучу обломки. Вскинул голову – черты лица исказил ужас, затравленный взгляд заметался между Фили и невезучим заказчиком, несшимся к нему с решительностью раненого кабана.

– Да что ж ты за выродок-то криворукий такой! Вот навязался на наши шеи! – бушевал Двалин.

– Эй, полегче! – опомнившись, Фили тоже кинулся к брату.

– Я не хотел...

– Еще б ты хотел! Убить тебя мало!

– Двалин!

– Ууу... варжий выкормыш... – тот с плеча замахнулся, не ударил лишь чудом – в последний миг что есть силы хватил кулаком по верстаку, аж хрустнули дубовые доски.

– Заткнись, наконец!

Сжавшись в комок, Кили быстро переводил взгляд с одного лица – искаженного яростью, на другое, застывшее каменной маской. И вдруг, в последний раз глянув на Фили, подполз к Двалину, развернулся спиной и, оперевшись на локти и на колени, выпятил зад – чудовищно непристойно. Сказал, ткнувшись в камень лицом:

– Я виноват.

И застыл в ожидании наказания.

Стоявшие над ним окаменели, как пораженные громом.

Вновь первым опомнился Двалин. Отшатнувшись, он побагровел и заорал, брызжа слюной во все стороны:

– Ты в своем уме?! Что ты творишь?! Да чтоб я... Тьфу ты, гадость какая! – смачно плюнув себе под ноги, свирепо зыркнул на по-прежнему стоящего столбом Фили. – Да пропадите вы пропадом! Оба!

Развернулся и выскочил вон, так хлопнув дверью, что с монолитного потолка посыпалась крошка.

Все стихло еще внезапней, чем началось.

Кили, вздрагивавший от каждого вопля, как от удара, не шелохнулся.

Трясущимися руками дергая ворот, Фили шагнул к нему и сел – скорей, рухнул – рядом. Помолчав с минуту – сердце билось так, словно он бегом на вершину Эребора взбежал – поднял обломок рога, повертел в руках и отбросил. Выдохнул, наконец:

– Ну, все. Хватит уже. Он ушел, – толкнул коленом под ребра скорчившееся рядом тело и, сглотнув ком в горле, медленно протянул, в изнеможении прикрывая глаза. – И часто ли тебе так прилетало...

Кили не ответил, лишь еще плотней вжался в камень. Фили вновь пихнул его – бесполезно. Тот словно умер. Казалось, даже дышать перестал.

Ай да братец! Что ж, начало знакомству с привычками и обычаями друг друга положено. Отличное завершение вышло у первого дня. Хорошо, хоть он утром в трапезной ничего не разбил. То-то было бы разговоров среди ошарашенных зрителей – на всю зиму б хватило. Глядишь, и не на одну.

На мгновение Фили стало очень жалко себя. Влип по полной – не вести же его обратно теперь. Ишь, обрадовался – брата нашел! Дня не пробыли рядом – потащил хвастаться перед всеми, вместо того, чтобы присмотреться, да расспросить, как он там жил, к чему привык, чего навидался-напробовался...

Чувствуя, как в крови закипает злость, прикрикнул уже всерьез:

– Вставай! Хватит валяться!

Кили словно не слышал. Дыхание его участилось, все тело била крупная дрожь. Время от времени он тихо скулил или всхлипывал – не поймешь, начинал что-то быстро, неразборчиво бормотать на своем диком наречии. Вдруг распрямился и придвинулся к Фили так близко, что тот отшатнулся. Кожа, смуглая от многолетнего въевшегося загара, посерела, глаза лихорадочно блестели, по вискам струился обильный пот – его дорожки исчезали в волосах, слипшихся над ушами в острые пряди.

– Я другой? Выродок, да? Не как вы, он сказал.

– Что? – Фили уставился на него ошарашенным взглядом.

– Смотри, – Кили на мгновенье прижал пальцы к глазам, затем ткнул ими чуть не в лицо Фили.

На пальцах блестели слезы. Они были всюду: Кили размазывал их по щекам, шмыгал носом, хлопал слипшимися ресницами. Сильно зажмурившись, вновь прижал ладони к глазам, словно хотел затолкать вытекшее обратно.

– Да ты что? Это просто слезы. Вода. Все плачут, особенно в детстве. Чем старше – тем меньше, но тоже бывает. Вот как сейчас. Ты устал, расстроился, к тому же, сам себя напугал до трясучки. Да и Двалина заодно, – не удержавшись, Фили нервно хихикнул, но Кили не принял шутливого тона.

– Слезы? Зачем? Орки не плачут. Даже щенки. Никогда. Только я. Они говорили, чтобы не смел. Если буду – железом высушат вместе с глазами. Я сначала долго не мог, когда новый был. Потом научился. Иногда очень трудно, когда спишь и смотришь внутри.

– Смотришь внутри? – не понял Фили. – Это как? Тебе сны, что ли, снились?

– Не знаю. Ночь – как год. Или совсем в другом месте.

– И что же ты видел?

– Мне не сказать. Нужно много слов. Совсем новых.

Видя, что из-за сильного волнения речь брата становится все бессвязней, Фили успокаивающе похлопал его по руке.

От этого простого прикосновения Кили замер на миг, а потом, склонив голову, вдруг ткнулся лицом в каменный пол – как раз перед коленями Фили. Вновь тихо заскулил.

– Ну вот, опять. Что ж такое-то... – Фили неумело погладил его по плечам, тронул жесткие волосы. Вдруг понял, что впервые касается брата. За целый день, проведенный вместе, у него ни времени, ни повода не нашлось, чтобы хоть за руку его взять. Устыдившись собственной черствости, он наклонился к Кили, принялся утешать, тихо шепча, что от века положено в такие минуты: все пройдет, образуется, вот еще глупости выдумал – вовсе он не плохой, все с ним нормально...

– Я думал – она меня выбросила, потому что я не получился, как надо, – вдруг прозвучало из-под всклокоченной копны волос.

– Что? Что ты мелешь?! Выбросила? Не получился? – задохнувшись, Фили почувствовал, что еще мгновение – и придет пора завидовать Двалину, обладателю железной выдержки, сумевшему-таки найти в себе силы и не прибить этого дурака. – Никогда не смей так говорить, понял? И думать ни смей! Ни о себе, ни о... ней. Так сложилось, и никто из твоих близких не виноват. Это судьба. Воля Махала, если хочешь. Он уже сколько лет испытывает наш род, а сколько еще впереди всего будет! Но мы выстоим. Обязательно. Теперь – точно. И вообще, ты в зеркале себя утром видел? – пора было переходить к более земным темам. – Ты гном, самый настоящий. Не хуже ничуть... да в сто раз лучше многих других! Сильный, выносливый, с руками-с ногами. Красивый, – вырвалось само собой, и Фили торопливо продолжил. – И, знаешь что, заканчивай уже, а? Еще немного – настоящий потоп тут устроишь.

Но Кили заканчивать не собирался. Наоборот – словно плотину прорвало весенними ливнями. Сопел, кашлял и вздыхал до того жалобно, что у Фили самого отчаянно защипало в носу. Он вновь принялся шептать утешения, гладить по волосам, и в какой-то момент слегка дернул за ухо. Брат всхлипнул, но звук вышел больше похожим на несмелый смешок. Фили вновь потянул – Кили фыркнул и коротко рассмеялся:

– Я так с Тенгой играю, когда она спит, а я нет.

– Вот уж не думал, что такие… что она понимает игру.

– Ты просто не видел ее.

– Как – не видел? Отлично разглядел, пока мы домой добирались.

– Смотрел. Но не видел.

Чихнув напоследок, Кили вытер нос рукавом и выпрямился. Внимательно посмотрел Фили в глаза.

– Что я сделал не так?

Фили поморщился, как от застарелой ноющей боли.

– У гномов так не наказывают. Для преступников есть законы, а если по глупости или по криворукости неумелой, вот как сейчас – от того же Двалина можно запросто по уху схлопотать или в лоб. И по ребрам да поперек спины накостыляет, коль медленно поворачиваешься на тренировке – будешь влежку неделю лежать. От других старших тоже – чтоб учение лучше усваивалось. А это… Не смей больше делать так! Никогда. Если только сам не захочешь. Вот уж не думал, что и такое придется тебе объяснять, – смутившись, он сердито закончил. – Все, хватит валяться, у меня ноги совсем затекли. Идем. Нужно еще разузнать насчет жилья для тебя.

– С тобой больше нельзя?

– Где? На полу, в шкуре? Нет. Привыкай спать на кровати, как нормальные гномы.

– Хорошо, пусть на кровати.

Чувствуя какой-то подвох, Фили на всякий случай решил уточнить:

– Ты же видел – у меня в спальне только одна.

– Большая. Очень. Можно двое. А зимой четверо – даже лучше.

– Глупости не болтай, – отмахнувшись, Фили, кряхтя, стал подниматься на ноги, подбирая осколки погибшей резьбы. Повертел в руках самый большой и вздохнул.

– Говорил – брат. Теперь гонишь.

– Да кто тебя гонит-то?! – в сердцах бросив собранное на верстак, рассердился Фили. – Я просто хотел сказать – так неудобно будет. И вообще, вместе у нас спят только женщины с маленькими детьми, мужья с женами и… другие разные. Которые сами решили. Одним словом, нечего тебе делать в моей постели. Идем. Жрать охота до одури с такими волнениями.

– Сегодня была еда.

– Так и что? Вечер уже, время ужинать. Кто ж в своем уме на пустой желудок будет ложиться?

– Можно два раза есть?

– Можно было б и три, если б мы с тобой не проходили целый день по Чертогам.

– Каждый день так?

– Да. А что?

– Всем хватает?

– Конечно.

Кили резво поднялся на ноги. В верхней части штанов у него растеклось большое пятно, плотная ткань потемнела, намокнув. Фили поспешно отвел глаза, сделав вид, что не заметил конфуза. Из-за спины донеслось хлюпанье и громкие чавкающие звуки. Глянув через плечо, он увидел, как Кили выдергивает руку из штанов и старательно облизывает пальцы, покрытые чем-то блестящим и липким.

– Это... чего ты? – спросил, ошалев от внезапного зрелища.

– Я не знал, что снова будет еда. Хочешь?

Фили никак не мог приноровиться к резкой стремительности его движений – вновь пришлось отшатнуться от выброшенной вперед руки. В нос пахнуло кислым, вроде, знакомым.

– Ешь, – он энергично помахал кистью у Фили перед носом, и с пальцев сорвались мутные белесые капли. Несколько попало на губы. Фили поспешно провел по ним тыльной стороной ладони не столько стирая, сколько размазывая. Снова понюхал.

– Погоди... Никак – ревень? Так вот куда пироги подевались! То-то я думал – когда ты их все успел заглотить...

Кили, радостно покивав, зачерпнул из кармана полную пригоршню раздавленных в кашу утренних пирогов и отправил их в рот, не забыв вновь вопросительно глянуть на Фили. Тот поспешно закрутил головой.

– Ну уж нет. Мне что-то не хочется. Ну, посмотри на себя – что ж ты делаешь-то? Ведь все штаны перемазал.

– Высохнет, – беспечно пожал плечами Кили.

– То-то и оно, что засохнет. И вообще, надо было бы тебя в купальни сначала отправить, а потом обновами снабжать. Ладно, сейчас уже поздно с мытьем заводиться, а завтра так и поступим.

После ужина, добравшись к себе, Фили без сил повалился на кровать и некоторое время лежал в блаженном молчании, бессмысленно вперившись в потолок. Устал он за этот день сверх всякой меры. Хотелось как можно скорее закрыть глаза и уснуть. По соседству слышались шевеления: Кили вызвался развести в погасшем камине огонь и теперь сидел перед ним на корточках, смотрел на пламя. Комната тонула в полумраке – светильник зажигать не стал. В темных глазах плясали желтые отсветы, блики ложились на скулы, на высокий лоб. Он сидел неподвижно, в своей излюбленной, такой неудобной, негномьей позе. Лицо не выражало ни усталости, ни удовольствия. О чем он думал, и думал ли вообще – понять было невозможно.

Стянув с себя одежду, Фили протяжно зевнул и совсем уж собрался нырнуть под одеяло, как вдруг услышал:

– Расскажи мне про того большого гнома.

– Которого? Про Двалина, что ли?

– Нет. Про сломанного.

– Про Махала?

– Да.

– Это не гном. Это наш творец. Он создал семь первых гномов-праотцев, от которых пошли семь родов и народились все остальные. Он могуч, мудр и искусен в ремеслах. Все самое прекрасное в Арде создано им: великие горы, пронизанные подземельями, где спрятаны золото, мифрил и сияющие самоцветы. Махал невиданно щедр – эти сказочные богатства, все без остатка, он подарил своим детям. Другие народы от века стремились завладеть принадлежащими гномам сокровищами, вот и пришлось нам вместе с мирным трудом осваивать воинское искусство. Но и в этом деле, как и во всех остальных, мы их превзошли: наши кольчуги, наше оружие – лучшие. Все это знают. Эльфы не могут тягаться с нашими мастерами, что уж о людях-то говорить.

Было так странно, что кто-то может не знать всем известного от рождения. Поначалу, помня про "потом здесь будут вещи для гномов", Фили говорил коротко, не вдаваясь в детали и все поглядывал на брата – слушает ли. Но постепенно увлекся и рассказал Кили все, что знал сам: о том, как Эру, благоволящий эльфам, не позволил Махалу пробудить сотворенных им гномов до срока. О том, как создавались и рушились древние союзы и царства. О великих сокровищах и героях, ими владевших. О дружбе, преданности, верности слову и чести. И о потерях, разлуках, предательстве и вероломстве тоже пришлось рассказать.

Про стародавние времена Кили слушал, не перебивая. Когда рассказ Фили добрался до нынешних дней, уточнил:

– В этих горах дети какого гнома живут?

– Разных. Много столетий прошло. Кто-то от века сидел на одном месте, кто-то блуждал по Арде, обживая новые земли. Здесь, в Чертогах, собрались остатки живших в Эреборе потомков Дьюрина Бессмертного из рода Длиннобородов, старшего из семи праотцев. Махал первым его сотворил.

– Это он лежал у ног Махала?

– Да.

– Ты сделал его похожим на вашего старшего. Ты хотел ему нравится?

– Мне нет нужды нравится Торину, – Фили перекатился на бок и подпер рукой голову. – Это традиция.

– Что?

– Обычай такой. Так всегда делали.

– Ясно.

– Считается, что у всех потомках Дьюрина есть сходство с ним. В древности в нашем роду рождались гномы, похожие на Дьюрина один в один. Таких называли его именем. Будто он снова и снова возрождался среди своего народа, как истинно бессмертный. А теперь ты мне скажи: почему ты упорно отказываешься звать гномов по именам? У тебя все – тот, этот, он, старший. Кто угодно, только не Торин, Двалин и Фили.

– Нет, это не так. Фили.

– Ну да, ты меня по имени первый раз сегодня назвал.

– Второй.

– Так ты даже считал!

– Имя – для своих. Чужим нельзя слышать. И говорить.

– Кили, пойми, наконец, ты не чужой здесь. Ты дома. Ты вот про Махала меня спросил, про Дьюрина Бессмертного – он ведь и твой предок тоже. В твоих жилах течет его кровь. И все, кто тебя окружает – твой народ, твоя родня. Гномы.

Хмыкнув, Кили презрительно протянул:

– Родня... Тот... Торин сказал – снимет шкуру с Тенги, если я не стану с ним говорить, – стал с силой ворошить кочергой поленья в камине, выбивая из них снопы искр. Закашлялся и плюнул в огонь.

Фили нахмурился:

– Так делать нельзя. Махал рассердится.

– Накажет?

– А ты другие способы общения творца со своими созданиями можешь представить?

– Еще можно убить.

Фили протяжно вздохнул.

– Зачем обижать огонь? Он тоже творение Махала. Источник жизни для гнома. Свет и тепло. В каждый дом с ним приходит радость, благополучие и... – не закончив фразы, протяжно зевнул и поправил подушку. – ... богатство. Давай спать уже, а? День сегодня удался на славу.

Кили, повозившись на шкуре, скорчился у затухающего огня.

Фили закрыл глаза, и тут же перед мысленным взором потекли картины прошедшего дня, и вправду показавшегося бесконечным. Вспомнился утренний разговор о маме. Вот они протискиваются среди толп, вот бродят по пустым залам. Вот пришли в мастерскую.

Все же не выдержал:

– Спишь?

– Нет.

– Вот скажи, почему ты к Двалину полез, не ко мне? Это ведь моя была вещь. Я хозяин.

– Он больше. Сильнее. И старше. Он первый. Ты после него, – донеслось из темноты. – Ты еще спрашивал...

– Ничего я не спрашивал! – натянув на голову подушку, сердито воскликнул Фили. – Спи давай. Сколько можно болтать?

– В этом ты главный. Я с тобой долго не сравняюсь. В другом – скоро.

– Скоро, ишь... Посмотрим еще, на что ты способен.

– Посмотришь. Утром.

 

* * *

 

Несмотря на многозначительное обещание, когда Фили проснулся, сразу посмотреть ни на что не удалось. Да и не на кого – шкура у простывшего камина оказалась пуста.

Торопливо одевшись, он вылетел из своих покоев и зашагал по коридорам, зорко вглядываясь в каждого встречного. В то же время, привлекать к себе внимание откровенными поисками не хотелось: судя по вчерашнему дню, Торин, хоть и позволил ему для вида проявлять самостоятельность, глаз с них обоих не спускал.

Покружив по пройденным вчера залам и коридорам, он заглянул в трапезную – Кили там не было – и вышел в центральную галерею. Остановился на балконе, где они долго стояли, и брат глядел с него попеременно то вверх, то вниз.

Внезапно понял, где его можно искать.

"Если проскочит, и никто из стражи обратно не завернет – видать, и вправду неплохой из него разведчик", – думал Фили, топая по бесконечным ступеням.

Выбравшись на поверхность, осмотрелся по сторонам – так и есть. Неподалеку от входа в Чертоги тек вздувшийся широкий ручей, принимавший в себя потоки осенних дождей и бежавший дальше в долину, к людскому селению. Осень в этом году выдалась ранней, а следом за ней – и зима. Был ноябрь, но ночами землю уже много раз трогал мороз. Травы пожухли и полегли, кусты, росшие по берегам, давно стояли без листьев, ощетинившись голыми прутьями к низкому небу. День выдался ветреным. Его ледяные порывы вмиг обсушили губы, срывали с них облачка пара, заставляли щурить глаза.

У самой кромки воды на корточках кто-то сидел. Фили не нужно было подходить ближе, чтобы понять, кто это – из всех гномов застывать в такой позе мог только один. Сидящий терпеливо бросал камешки в полоску прибрежных камышей, один за одним, до тех пор, пока из них с недовольным кряканьем не поднялась стая уток. Проводив их долгим взглядом из под ладони, он медленно вскинул руки над головой в узнаваемом жесте лучника, отпускающего тетиву.

– Ты ходишь, как горный тролль. Я слышу тебя от самого входа в пещеры, – выпрямившись, Кили обернулся и ждал, пока Фили, то и дело оскальзываясь на россыпях мелкой гальки, спустится на похрустывающий от инея песок. – Испугался? Думал – я убегу?

– Нет, – Фили очень надеялся, что в его голосе не слышится облегчения. – Просто удивился, что ты один ушел, без меня.

– Ты спал. Я нет. Скоро зима – вода станет твердой.

– Ты купаться, что ли, пришел? – Фили увидел, что темные волосы брата мокры. Вновь дунул ветер – пряди зашелестели, тихо позванивая. Стылый утренний воздух превратил их в сосульки. Фили лишь головой покачал. – Совсем сумасшедший. Есть же купальни. Там тепло, там горячая вода и...

– Какая разница? Вода везде одинаковая – мокрая.

– Ну, не скажи. Приятно понежиться в теплой, особенно, когда снаружи такой холод, вот как сейчас.

– Ты мне вчера говорил о воинах, что жили давно. Они сражались с драконами, побеждали чудовищ. Ты кого победишь, лежа в теплой воде?

– Не всем на роду написано быть великими воинами, – спокойно заметил Фили. – Я, например, больше мастерить люблю, чем воевать. Нас Махал столькими умениями наделил, столько дал в руки ремесел, а нам приходится все больше боевыми топорами махать, чем кузнечными молотами. Но, когда нужно, не хуже любого гнома справляюсь и с мечом, и с секирой. Можешь не беспокоиться, – не удержавшись, все же поддел. – А ты сам, как я вижу, больше любишь оружие из дерева, не из железа. Лук – игрушка для эльфа. Гному она ни к чему.

– Если бы мой Урз не сломался тогда – сейчас я бы с тобой играл, а не ты со мной. В разные игры. Очень новые для тебя, – нехорошо усмехнувшись, Кили смерил его пристальным взглядом.

– Если у тебя здесь больше никаких дел нет – идем назад, в гору, – ответить на последнюю дерзость – значит, затеять ссору, а Фили очень не хотелось начинать с этого новый нелегкий день.

– Что внизу? – Кили махнул рукой в сторону людского селения.

– Город. Там люди живут. Мы покупаем у них еду и все, что нам нужно.

– Четыре по две руки труб, две большие дороги внутри, рука и три – малых. Что есть у такой кучки людей? – Кили пренебрежительно скривил губы. – Они сами наверняка зимой едят через день.

– Ты не прав. Этот ручей впадает в канал, который связан с большой рекой – вон, видишь, блестит на самом краю долины? Она тянется далеко-далеко, на многие лиги. Сюда привозят товары из разных земель. Мы хорошо платим, так что всем выгодно. Вот-вот, кстати, снизу поднимутся последние в этом году ладьи – потом вода встанет. Скоро день Дьюрина – будет большой праздник. Нужно как следует пополнить запасы провизии, а то на пирах уходят целые прорвы еды.

– Орки не платят. Берут так – все, что им нравится.

– Мы не орки. И "так" взять можно, конечно, но всего один раз. Потом люди уйдут, и ни за золото, ни за железо мы не добудем еды. Это глупо.

– Я тоже им говорил. Взять, что можешь нести, остальное сжечь – зачем? Каждый раз приходилось ходить все дальше и дальше, чтобы добыть нужное.

– А они – что? – Фили затаил дыхание: Кили впервые сам с ним заговорил о жизни у орков.

– Приказали заткнуться и не лезть не в свои дела.

– А ты?

– Ты вчера спрашивал – часто ли прилетало, – Кили глянул на него, как на несмышленого малыша. – Редко. Если мне говорят – я понимаю слова.

Вернулись в Чертоги. День вышел во многом похожим на предыдущий. И следующий. И те, что пришли им на смену. К исходу второй недели речь Кили стала неотличимой от речи обычного гнома, как если бы тот долго жил один и имел очень скверный характер. Но постепенно ушла и эта настороженная немногословность, уступив место тщательно скрываемому интересу ко всему, что творилось вокруг.

Они были неразлучны – вместе ходили, смотрели и разговаривали обо всем на свете. Раньше Фили никогда не задумывался, как же сложно, оказывается, устроены совсем простые вещи – каждый его ответ порождал целый ворох все новых и новых "почему".

Кили, соблюдая обещанное "быть рядом", стал его второй тенью. Всегда на шаг позади, он обошел вместе с Фили Чертоги от главных врат до самых далеких, недостроенных ярусов. Они побывали в парадных залах и в жилых галереях, в кузнях и шахтах, в мастерских ювелиров, в их лавках, залитых светом, во множестве преломлявшимся на гранях отшлифованных драгоценных камней и в пыльных чуланах старьевщиков, собирателей древней ломанной рухляди – встречались здесь и такие.

У Кили было редкое качество – при желании он мог стать абсолютно незаметным. Порой, увлекшись разговором с кем-то из гномов или занятый срочным делом, Фили забывал, что он не один. Устроившись на корточках где-нибудь в углу, Кили надолго застывал в неподвижности, ничем не выражая своего нетерпения или скуки. Приметив это его свойство, Фили вздохнул с облегчением – взбаламученный с появлением брата жизненный уклад постепенно входил в привычную колею.

В Охотничьем зале тоже пришлось побывать. Тянуть с этим, а уж тем более просто не ходить туда с Кили, было бессмысленно – это гостям показывают не все, а хозяева вправе и даже должны знать свой дом до последнего закоулка.

Многие гномы любили охоту. В первую очередь, она была источником отличного свежего мяса и шкур, что шли на различные надобности у шорников и оружейных мастеров. Молодежь больше радовалась возможности показать свою отвагу и удаль, похвалиться друг перед другом сноровкой и боевой выучкой, если долго не выпадало настоящих воинских стычек. Обычно у хороших мастеров в дело шла вся туша, без остатка, но порой из огромного медведя или кабана делали чучело, развешивали по стенам выделанные головы оленей и лосей с неохватными рогами. Были тут и трофеи, взятые с боя.

Пройдя по залу с десяток шагов, Кили остановился и замер. Стена перед ним была увенчана огромным дубовым щитом с головой оскалившего пасть варга. Под ним до самого низа висели высушенные варжьи лапы – связками по несколько штук, особо крупные по одиночке. Их развесили в строгом порядке: большие – в центре расходящегося от центрального щита полукруга, те, что помельче – ближе к углам. Здесь были совсем старые лапы – ссохшиеся, утратившие свой изначальный цвет, с облезшей шерстью, с вывалившимися когтями. Были и новые.

Кили молча вглядывался в жутковатый узор. Подошел ближе, тронул несколько связок.

– Если тебе неприятно – можем уйти, – долетело из-за спины.

– Зачем? Умереть в бою лучше, чем сдохнуть от голода, когда вывалятся последние зубы. Между нами война, и каждый собирает трофеи по вкусу. Думаешь, я мало видел высушенных людских и гномьих голов? Кожа с черепа, особенно если лицо и волосы хорошо сохранились, отлично годится для украшений, для...

– Замолчи!

– Разве вы лучше? – нехорошо улыбнувшись, он дернул подбородком в сторону стены. – Вот Нерг. Он был под Ворхом, когда того подстрелили. Ему тоже достались два копья в бок, но он вырвался, сбросил наездника в реку, а сам в лес убежал. Видать, недалеко.

Когти на огромной лапе были длиннее его ладони.

– Это Рагнаш. Сестра Тенги. Она погибла два года назад, – он прикусил пальцы и быстро дотронулся до высохшей лапы. Сказал что-то на орочьем – громко, ничуть таясь – и обернулся к брату. – Когда речь идет о войне – мы стоим друг друга.

Фили вздохнул. Кили медленно пошел вдоль стены, остановился почти у края.

– Зачем гномам варги?

– Ты же сам видишь, тут не только варги. Полным-полно разных чучел... – начал было Фили, но Кили его перебил:

– Здесь есть варги, которые долго жили в неволе.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– У них когти сточены почти до кости. Ни один варг не будет просто так сидеть в яме, не пробуя вырваться.

– Я слышал, что когда-то давно найденных щенков не убивали, а пробовали скрестить с обычными волками или даже с большими собаками. Варги очень выносливы и... впрочем, кому я об этом рассказываю. Из затеи ничего не вышло – даже в отдаленном потомстве было столько злобы, что к ним и подойти-то без опаски было нельзя, не то, что спустить с привязи. Пришлось всех убить.

– Глупцы! – Кили презрительно усмехнулся. – У каждого щенка должен быть хозяин, который даст ему первый шмат мяса и заставит подчиняться себе. А выросших в стае ничему научить невозможно.

Иногда они молчали часами, а иногда не могли наговориться далеко за полночь.

Фили по-прежнему сильно уставал вечерами и часто на утро не мог вспомнить, о чем говорилось перед тем, как его свалил сон. Кили же только фыркал, дразня его неженкой и лежебокой – сам он всегда просыпался первым.

Он быстро окреп и поздоровел – выпрямился, плечи расправились, пропала уродовавшая его сутулость, когда руки почти касались колен. Стал спокойно дышать полной грудью – и словно бы сразу стал выше, чем Фили. Больше не прижимал подбородок к груди, бросая короткие взгляды на окружающих. Походка обрела уверенность и настоящую гномью твердость, все его движения постепенно теряли сходство с движениями хищника, запертого в неволе.

Вот только улыбался он редко – в основном, насмехаясь над поступками и привычками брата.

Раньше Фили никогда не считал себя падким на удобства и удовольствия. С толком устроенное жилье, добротная одежда и обувь, еда, хоть и порядком однообразная, но всегда сытная и в довольном количестве, свет и тепло – любого гнома все это окружало с рождения, а если нет, то каждый стремился как можно скорее выстроить свою жизнь по заведенному порядку. А послушать Кили – так выходило, что Фили и дня не проживет без привычных удобств. Хотя сам он, соблюдая данное обещание "быть рядом и делать, что велят" вовсю обживался в новом для себя мире, но делал это словно бы нехотя, подчиняясь. Понять, что ему действительно нравится, что удивляет и радует, было по-прежнему нелегко.

Фили досадовал, чувствуя, что выглядит в глазах брата несерьезно и даже глупо, но поделать ничего не мог. Ни одно из его умений по-настоящему не поразило Кили – во всяком случае, вида он не подал. О том единственном разе, когда выпал шанс блеснуть воинской доблестью, вообще не хотелось вспоминать. Фили, конечно же, победил – выбив оружие и отбросив свое, в ярости просто прижал всем весом к земле шипящего, извивающегося Кили – но более подлых, бесчестных приемов ему в жизни видеть не приходилось. Едва успев протянуть рукоятью вперед деревянный меч, еще договаривая о правилах, тут же получил им удар под дых и следом – колено выбило б челюсть, если бы он каким-то чудом не уклонился. Рассвирепев, накинулся на противника сам, уже без всяких правил, и через пару мгновений тот сопел под ним, пытаясь вырваться. Где там! Силы были слишком неравны. Глядя в потемневшие от злости глаза, на сведенные в линию брови, чуть задумался не о том – и сразу же взвыл от боли: Кили всерьез, до крови укусил его за кадык. Еще и облизнулся, мерзавец, смеясь. Будто горло хотел перегрызть. И ничто в его взгляде не говорило, что бой у них ненастоящий.

Гномы, оказавшиеся поблизости, с трудом растащили их в стороны. В тот же вечер Торин устроил старшему племяннику настоящий разнос. Откричавшись, категорично потребовал никакого оружия Кили в руки впредь не давать. Тут уж Фили не вытерпел:

– Торин, он кто тут? По-прежнему пленник? Заложник? Он мой брат, и ему сейчас в сто раз труднее, чем мне. Он быстро учится, но въевшееся в натуру не вытравишь за пару недель. Кили воин, как и любой другой гном, а то, что приемы у него такие подлые, так нам же и лучше – сможем понять и научиться, как им противостоять.

– Так он и станет тебя учить воевать против орков, – пробурчал Торин, чуть остывая. – Небось, не забыл еще, у кого рос. И вряд ли забудет.

– А я вот очень хочу, чтобы как можно скорее забыл. И все для этого сделаю, что в моих силах, – сердито ответил Фили.

И день за днем упрямо продолжал нарываться на неприятности, как сказал ему Торин, заканчивая тот разговор.

Больше всего огорчало, как легко сквозь тоненькую, обманную пелену нового облика проступала в нем прежняя жизнь. Для этого было достаточно любой малости. Когда впервые выбрались вдвоем на охоту, Кили ловко подстрелил молодую косулю и двух тетеревов. Косулю решено было забрать с собой, а тетеревов они ощипали и запекли в углях небольшого костра. Пока Фили прилаживал среди разогретых камней выпотрошенные тушки, Кили, отложив лук – не вызвавший, впрочем, у него особого восхищения, хоть и сам его выбирал в оружейной из многих десятков прочих – внимательно изучал перья, горкой лежащие перед ним. Отобрал несколько, подлинней и покрепче, спрятал в мешок. Фили, морщась от попавшего в глаза дыма, поглядывал на его занятие.

– Стрелы сделаешь?

– Нет. Такие не годятся. Поплавки.

– Ого, ты и с удочкой управляться умеешь! Вот уж не думал, – и, не удержавшись, беззлобно поддел. – А чего обижался, когда я сказал, что с хворостиной эльфийской лучше справляешься, чем с железом?

Не ответив, Кили выдернул из ножен нож и, почти не целясь, метнул его в ближайшее дерево. Лезвие сорвало с ветки пустое осиное гнездо и, пригвоздив его к стволу, тревожно завибрировало. Фили протяжно присвистнул, с нарочитой почтительностью склонил голову в знак признания меткости брата. Тот встал, пошел за ножом. Долго возился у ствола, а когда вернулся, в руках у него был большой кусок коры, по которому, как по блюду, он что-то гонял кончиком лезвия, сгребая к самому центру. Фили присмотрелся – среди прогрызенных в толще дерева ходов застыли гусеницы и личинки древоточцев, впавшие на зиму в спячку. Отбросив нескольких коротким щелчком, Кили собрал оставшееся в щепоть, еще раз внимательно осмотрел и кинул в рот.

– Ну, а сейчас-то зачем есть эту дрянь? – скривившись, со вздохом заметил Фили.

– По вкусу – не хуже твоих куриц, только не обгорело и дымом не пахнет. Мясо же. Разницы нет.

– Сам ведь прекрасно знаешь, что есть, – покачал головой. – То-то тебя из трапезной чуть не силой приходится уводить. Ты так упорно цепляешься за свои привычки – как будто думаешь, они тебе еще когда-нибудь пригодятся.

– Как знать, – Кили пожал плечами и сел ближе к костру. Уперев подбородок в колени, стал смотреть на дальнюю кромку гор, тающих в холодном мареве на востоке. – Они мне столько раз жизнь спасали – не сосчитать. А там, – он мотнул головой в сторону Чертогов, оставшихся за спиной. – Я чувствую себя деревом, день за днем сбрасывающим живые зеленые листья.

– А то, что ты теперь не один и нет нужды рассчитывать только на свои силы – не чувствуешь? – не поднимая глаз, Фили поворошил угли веткой.

– Я чувствую, что ты привык добиваться поставленной цели.

– Думаешь, в этот раз она мне не по зубам?

– Откуда мне знать, что ты задумал?

– Хочу, чтобы ты, наконец, понял, кто ты на самом деле.

– Я всегда это знал.

– Хочу, чтобы у тебя были дом и семья, – упорствовал Фили.

– А, может быть, у тебя?

– Что?

– У меня есть Тенга. Может, это тебе чего-то не хватает?

Помолчали с минуту. Подумав, Фили продолжал:

– Я почти никого из вас не помню – ни тебя, ни маму с отцом. Торин... да, он очень много для меня сделал, заботился с самого детства, берёг, но так берегут последнюю оставшуюся монету – не ровен час потерять. А та монета, другая – не все ли ровно? Главное – золото. Если с ним с умом обращаться, оно само себя вырастит и приумножит, каждый гном это знает. Он смотрит на меня как на потомка рода Дьюрина, который встанет за ним. А мне не этого хочется. Ты – мой брат и вряд ли для тебя важно, чей я потомок. Так что ты, наверное, прав.

Кили не ответил. Встал и ушел вверх по склону. Ловко, на раз подтянувшись – Фили ни за что бы так не сумел – устроился в развилке кривой сосны, спиной к костру. Стал снова смотреть на восточные горы – с высоты видно было гораздо дальше. Когда тетерева запеклись, Фили окликнул его пару раз, но тот не пришел. Чувствуя нарастающую досаду на эти странные выходки, он быстро съел свою часть и, безжалостно забросав землей угли вместе с оставшимся мясом, стал собирать вещи.

Темнело. Взвалив на плечи косулю, подошел к дереву и сказал:

– Я рад, что ты не голоден. Нам пора к дому.

После этого разговора Фили показалось, что брат стал немного реже поддевать и вышучивать его. Иногда, думая, что тот занят и не замечает, Кили подолгу смотрел на него, и в этом взгляде больше не сквозила открытая настороженность, как в первые дни.

 

* * *

 

До дня Дьюрина оставалось всего-ничего, и гномы все чаще с озабоченностью поглядывали в сторону текущей в долине реки – не спешат ли вверх по течению тяжело груженые ладьи с товарами для обмена. Но вот, наконец, желанный день наступил – с утра на звоннице забил колокол, оповещая о приходе припозднившегося каравана. В числе прочих Торин отправил к людям и Фили – сопроводить обоз с товарами гномьей работы, да проверить, все ли из заказанного гномами прибыло в должном качестве и количестве.

Напутствуя племянника, не удержался от расспросов:

– Ну как там найденыш твой? Привыкли друг к другу? Дает выспаться – не воет на луну по ночам?

– А то ты не знаешь, – усмехнувшись, парировал Фили. За последние дни он изрядно поднаторел в искусстве словесных перепалок, и за ответом надолго в карман не полез. – Что, соглядатаями вконец обленились – перестали с докладами приходить?

– То, что за вами пригляд есть – то для вашей же пользы. Не маленький, должен сам понимать, – Торин приосанился и с государственной строгостью свел к переносице брови.

– Все нормально у нас. Привыкает, обживается потихоньку. Перебрался к себе – нашлось для него жилье совсем рядом с моими. Ест-пьет, спит на кровати, как все гномы. Даже не знаю, что тебе еще рассказать.

О том, что добрую половину ночей Кили провел в его спальне, привычно устроившись на шкуре у камина и слушая бесконечные истории, рассказывать благоразумно не стал.

– Ну, раз так – возьми его сегодня с собой. Пусть посмотрит, как нужно ладить с соседями. Может, и пригодится.

– Да уж конечно, возьму. Куда мне теперь без него. Мы за этот месяц наговорились, похоже, за все пропущенные годы.

– Вот и славно, – Торин покивал своим мыслям. – Как полагаешь – не сбежит он?

– Некуда ему убегать. Он ненавидит орков не меньше нашего. Если не больше. Столько лет жить с этими тварями... Как не свихнулся совсем.

– А думаешь, не свихнулся? – остро глянул Фили в глаза.

– Торин, поверь, он такой же, как мы. Во всем. Вот увидишь – когда увидишь. И спасибо тебе, что дал мне время это понять. А еще, наверное, мне надо бы извиниться...

– Потом извиняться будешь, – досадливо отмахнулся тот. – Уж разом за все. Ладно, ступай. Проверьте как следует – в прошлый раз жаловались на кухнях, что бочки с соленой рыбой завонялись, и месяца не прошло, как их привезли.

– Так то летом было. Жара, – рассудительно заметил Фили.

– Не знаю. Мне не до этого. Видишь, сколько дел, – он широко повел рукой над столом, заваленным бумагами. – Не хватало еще самому смотреть в рот каждой треске. А за братцем все же присматривай. Мало ли что.

– Присмотрю, не волнуйся. Все будет в порядке. Не в первый раз.

 

После Чертогов маленький людской городок не произвел на Кили сильного впечатления. Он шагал рядом с братом, поглядывая на редкие каменные дома среди множества деревянных, на высокие глухие заборы. Поначалу пару раз оглянулся, заслышав из-за них заливистый собачий лай. Фили ехал верхом в голове обоза – для пущей важности, как, посмеиваясь, сказал сам, с кряхтеньем взбираясь в седло. Когда собирались, Кили обошел по кругу поседланного для него пони, внимательно посмотрел в полусонные, задумчиво-бессмысленные глаза, пощупал и разобрал упряжь – и решительно отказался от предложенной чести.

На торговой площади было тесно и многолюдно. Люди сновали между ней и берегом, усеянным деревянными причалами, поднося все новый и новый товар. Помимо главного, еще летом обговоренного с купцами заказа, ладьи доставили множество разных диковин и необычных вещиц, и гномы разбрелись поглазеть – вдруг что понравится.

Спешившись, Фили прошелся вдоль рядов ящиков, бочек и кулей, рассеянно глядя по сторонам. То и дело к нему подходили люди – о чем-то напоминали, просили и спрашивали, совали бумаги и образцы, шумели, размахивая руками, или же наоборот – склонившись к самому уху, настойчиво шептали, стремясь утянуть в узкий проулок между товарных груд.

Он кивал, улыбался, проглядывал записи на ходу, соглашался, отказывался, здоровался, сомневался и решительно возражал – все привычно, знакомо, как бывало множество раз.

Переговорив с кем было намечено и бегло глянув на приготовленные образцы, принял традиционное приглашение старшин купеческой гильдии отобедать в самом лучшем городском трактире. Стоя на крыльце этого самого трактира – запахами из распахнутой двери тянуло просто волшебными – курил трубку, щурясь на пестрое торговое многолюдье. День уже с час как перевалил за середину, и косые лучи низкого предзимнего солнца путались в печных дымах, поднимавшихся над заметенными крышами. Принялся отыскивать взглядом Кили, внимательно вглядываясь во всех попадавшихся на глаза гномов. Нашел быстро – у телеги, доверху нагруженной глиняными горшками и рогожными свертками. Тот поначалу стоял, расслабленно заложив руки за спину, но вдруг пригнулся, весь подался вперед, чуть согнул ноги в коленях, втянул в плечи голову и вмиг стал похожим на себя прежнего. Внутренне холодея, Фили быстро сбежал с крыльца и, расталкивая прохожих, кинулся к брату.

– Кили! – не дойдя двух десятков шагов, поспешил крикнуть во всю силу легких. – Вот ты где! А я уж искать тебя собирался. Ты чего тут застрял? – совсем запыхавшись, встал рядом.

– Там, – тихий вкрадчивый голос резанул по уху почище внезапного крика. Ноздри у брата хищно раздувались, прищуренный взгляд жадно обшаривал большущую телегу, возле которой стояла раскрасневшаяся на морозе хозяйка. – Молоко. Да?

– Да, господин гном, – оробевшая торговка кивнула, принялась суетливо подтыкать сползшую на бок рогожку. – Все, как ваши просили.

Почуяв, что добыча вот-вот ускользнет, Кили качнулся вперед и, не обращая внимания на испуганный женский возглас, одним движением задрал рогожу до середины телеги. Под ней действительно оказалось молоко – его желтовато-белые замороженные круги неровными пирамидами громоздились вдоль высоких тележных бортов. В глубине, в плетеных кулях, набитых соломой, лежали покрытые инеем горшки, кувшины и крынки. Горлышко каждой посудины было аккуратно запечатано вощеной бумагой.

Женщина взвизгнула – у Кили в руке мелькнул нож.

Фили весь подался вперед, но не успел – брат вонзил лезвие в бок ближайшего молочного круга и отколол приличный кусок. Засунул в рот, энергично заработал челюстями, как всегда делал, управляясь с мясом или костями. Проглотив, отколол второй, еще больше первого. Собрался было в третий раз воткнуть нож в бок почти ополовиненного круга, но приглядевшись к соседнему, пожелтее, взялся теперь за него.

Опомнившаяся хозяйка, уперев руки в обтянутые полушубком бока, открыла рот и совсем уж было собралась оповестить всю площадь о творящихся среди бела дня покраже и разорении, но тут Фили несильно сжал ее локоть.

– Не надо, – качнул головой. – Вот, уважаемая, возьми.

На раскрытой ладони блеснул новенький золотой. Женщина, подавившись рвущимися наружу словами, взглянула на золото едва ли не с неприязнью – пропадал отличный скандал. Фили потянул руку назад, будто собрался убрать – под первым блестящим кружком обнаружились еще два. Тут хозяйка очнулась: весь ее товар не стоил и половины лежащего на гномьей ладони. Схватив монеты, сунула их в рукав и с неудовольствием посмотрела на Фили:

– Что ж вы, господин гном, так плохо кушаете в своих подземельях?

– Почему? Мы просто не пьем молоко. Оно быстро портится, его всегда мало – его берегут для детей, стариков и больных. А вот масло, сметана, сыр – сколько угодно. Правда, ваш последний обоз так задержался в этом году, что это добро почти кончилось в наших кладовых.

Кили, терзающий очередную молочную льдину, навостри уши и живо обернулся к ним:

– Сметана? Сыр? Это что?

– Их делают из молока, – поспешил ему на помощь Фили. – Еще сливки есть – они как молоко, только гуще и гораздо жирнее. А еще – простокваша и...

Но Кили уже утратил к нему интерес: навалившись грудью на край телеги, он стянул к себе несколько широкогорлых кувшинов. Сорвал укрывавшую их бумагу. Внутри было масло. Оно здорово заледенело и плохо поддавалось ножу. А вот сметану из соседнего горшка можно было отлично есть прямо руками. И сливки. И мягкий сыр, головки которого, завернутые в подвявшие лопухи, обнаружились тут же, в соседнем с кувшинами коробе.

Давясь смехом, Фили смотрел, как Кили, подгребя к себе все, до чего смог дотянуться, неутомимо отправляет в рот содержимое горшков и крынок.

– Может, вам хлебца дать, господин гном? – сердобольно спросила хозяйка.

– Не надо, – пробурчал тот с набитым ртом. – Хлеба я дома поем.

Услышав про "дома", Фили почувствовал, что готов расцеловать краснощекую широкозадую торговку. Кивнул ей и протянул еще одну монету, помельче:

– Спасибо вам, добрая женщина. А хлеб все-таки не помешает.

Когда та скрылась в соседней лавке, он дернул Кили за рукав:

– Во дорвался! Все, кончай, а то обожрешься. Потом будет плохо.

– Не будет, – тот энергично замотал головой и облизывая пальцы, потянулся к новой стопке молочных кругов, поменьше. В их нижней части что-то темнело – то ли ягоды, то ли замороженные цветы.

– А это что, интересно? Я сам такое впервые вижу.

– Это такое лакомство – молоко сластят и с ягодами морозят. Потом так и едят, не растапливают. Попробуйте. Очень вкусно, – объяснила вернувшаяся хозяйка.

Кили, расколов цветной круг на четыре части и мигом схрупавший две, щедрым жестом протянул одну Фили.

Оказалось – действительно вкусно. Грызя сладкое лакомство, Фили, посмеиваясь, глядел на брата, который с тоской обводил глазами разграбленную телегу – съесть больше он явно не мог, хоть и очень хотел.

– Пойдем отсюда, пока не сбежался весь город смотреть, как одичавшие гномы накинулись на еду, – Фили вновь потянул его за рукав, теперь уже всерьез.

Шумно выдохнув, тот облизал блестящие жиром губы, разломил поданную хозяйкой сдобную булку, грустно посмотрел на нее и сунул в карман.

– Я никогда такого раньше не ел.

– Не сомневаюсь.

– Только молоко. Очень редко. У Тенги оно жирное, как те желтые... сливки? Но пахнет совсем по-другому.

– Что? – последний, самый вкусный, утыканный мороженной вишней кусок Фили, споткнувшись, выронил себе под ноги.

Кили этого не увидел. Они как раз входили в мясные ряды и шли мимо телег, нагруженных коровьими и бараньими полу-тушами. Дойдя почти до конца – уже был виден вход в заветный трактир – Кили вдруг остановился у огромного кабана, предназначенного стать украшением праздничного пира.

Фили, целиком погрузившись в мысленное разглядывание невольно возникших в голове иллюстраций последних слов брата, чуть не ткнулся ему в спину.

– Этот кабан не годится.

– Это еще почему?

– У него черви в печени.

– Слушай, может, хватит уже нести чушь? – костеря про себя на чем свет стоит и собственную беспечность – на кой ляд он только согласился на эту поездку – и дикие выходки Кили, Фили решительно тряхнул того за плечо. – Это что тебе, пень трухлявый?

– Кто ест такое мясо – потом сам заболеет, – тот был неумолим и потащил Фили к кабаньей морде. – Видишь язык?

– Язык как язык, – пожал плечами тот.

– И глаза ввалились, шерсть редкая, с плешинами, совсем не по зиме. А вот здесь, – он махнул рукой в сторону горы свиных полу-туш. – Срезано лучшее мясо. Видишь? Вот тут, – провел рукой в нижней части расколотого хребта. – Его очень мало. Самое вкусное. Нежное.

– Ты и мясо сырым можешь есть? – удивляться дальше просто не было сил.

– Давай, еще про падаль скажи, – Кили фыркнул и презрительно сузил глаза. – Я, по-твоему, кто? Орк? Дикий зверь? Нет, не могу. Точнее, могу, но немного, когда выхода нет, и потом все равно плохо будет. Ты говорил – тебя послали смотреть, все ли правильно. Что ты можешь увидеть, если не смотришь? Если даже и смотришь – ничего в этом не понимаешь? А слушать не хочешь. Ну да, было б кого, – горько усмехнувшись, отвернулся в сторону.

– Нет, постой, все не так! – опомнился Фили. – Я просто не ожидал, что ты столько знаешь об этом. Забыл. Не подумал, – и, сминая неловкость, зычно крикнул толпящимся неподалеку людям. – Эй, вы! А ну, идите сюда! Есть разговор.

Через четверть часа от размеренной деловитости торга не осталось следа. Гномы не на шутку насели на струхнувших торговцев. Когда дело касалось упущенной выгоды, каждый готов был разъяриться не хуже древних героев, так что подгонять их было не надо. Наоборот, еще и сдерживать приходилось. Обмана в торговле они не прощали. Дав как следует проораться и с трудом успокоив, Фили отправил их перепроверять весь привезенный товар, не довольствуясь представленными образцами. И как-то само собой получилось, что, пока он разбирался с купеческими старшинами, вмиг растерявшими всю свою величавую спесь, Кили возглавил возбужденно горланящую толпу. Коротко и по делу объяснив, на что именно надо смотреть, отправил перепроверять каждую тушу, каждую бочку соленой рыбы. Сам тоже ходил между телегами, бросая отрывистые реплики, больше похожие на приказы.

Покончив с проверкой, гномы уже сами, без его указаний принялись ворошить мешки с крупами и мукой, совать носы в ящики с овощами. Напряжение нарастало. Всюду вспыхивали сердитые перепалки, густо сыпалась брань. Где-то уже вовсю толкались, громко сопя и подзадоривая своих. Пару раз над торгом взлетел отчаянный женский визг. Люди, опомнившись – их было все-таки больше – принялись теснить гномов к центру площади. Кричали, что стоит проверить в ответ, так ли хороши гномьи товары, как о них говорят.

И потом уже было не разобрать, кто именно в ответ на истошное "Караул! Грабят!" первым схватился за меч.

Едва заслышав снаружи железный лязг, Фили вылетел на крыльцо того самого злополучного трактира – о простывшем обеде давным-давно позабыли – где битый час препирался с купцами, предлагавшими попеременно то подарки, то скидки, то извинения. Окинул быстрым взглядом толпу, замершую стенка на стенку – хвала Махалу, кровь еще не пролилась. Кили стоял в первой линии. Рядом с ним, потрясая мечами, сгрудилась молодежь. Его руки были пусты, он заложил их за пояс, но взгляд и улыбка – красноречивее любого клинка. Гномы постарше возмущенно бурчали, не обнажая покуда оружия. С дальнего конца улицы, оскальзываясь по наледи, к площади спешила городская стража. От реки, тяжело бухая сапогами – еще гномы, помогавшие разгружать ладьи, чтобы управиться засветло.

– Назад! Прекратить! Мечи в ножны! – срывая голос, во всю силу легких закричал Фили на кхуздуле, не считаясь с присутствием чужаков.

Некогда было считаться. Еще миг – и случится непоправимое: две темных волны сомкнутся, оросив кровью истоптанный снег.

Быстро сбежал с крыльца и пошел в узком проходе между нависающими стенами, то и дело задевая своих и чужих. Добравшись до Кили, с нетерпеливым предвкушением вглядывавшегося в толпу стоящих напротив, схватил за плечо:

– Что здесь творится?

С трудом заставив себя отвести взгляд от раскрасневшихся людских лиц, тот с наигранным удивлением уставился на брата. Холодно произнес:

– Дело сделано. Все негодное они заберут.

– Я сам с этим разберусь!

– Что ж сразу не разобрался?

– Не лезь, куда не просят.

– А мне показалось – ты попросил.

В воздухе мелькнула тень – кто-то из засевших на крышах мальчишек бросил камень в толпу гномов. Чуть было улегшееся с появлением Фили волнение вновь бурно вскипело. Раздался короткий свист, с обеих сторон понеслись крики и новые оскорбления. Кили, больше не сдерживаясь, рванулся вперед, схватившись за рукоятку ножа.

– Стоять, – тяжело выдохнул Фили, сжав стальными клещами его плечо. – Ты поклялся. Забыл?

– Да что тебе за дело до них? Они же чужие! Пусти.

– Они – да. А ты – нет. Еще шаг – и я сам тебя вырублю, понял?

Тут подоспевшая, наконец, стража разделила спорщиков, и, подталкивая замешкавшихся тупыми концами алебард, отогнала людей. Отступили и гномы.

Все словно очнулись от наваждения. Кто был постарше, кряхтя и неловко покашливая в кулаки, осуждающе качали головами, глядя на братьев, так и оставшихся стоять посреди площади. Молодые же, наоборот, сожалели о сорвавшейся драке и с восторгом смотрели на Кили.

Окончательно придя в себя, стороны принялись считать ущерб. Пара треснувших по шву рукавов, горсть оборванных пуговиц, три фингала под глазом да один расшатанный зуб – что ж это за драка? Не о чем говорить.

Товарам больше досталось. Совсем разойдясь, гномы в горячке повспарывали мешки, попереворачивали телеги. Кое-что действительно отбраковав, многое просто от злости попортили. Фили вздохнул – разбираться придется не один день. Пока же, приказав тщательно описать происшествие и загрузить уцелевшее обратно, стали собираться домой.

Ехали молча. Когда вернулись – Торин уже знал обо всем. С непроницаемым лицом выслушав рассказ Фили о происшедшем, спросил:

– Слушали его, говоришь? Почему не тебя? Ты-то где был?

– Я же сказал – с купцами, в трактире.

– Ты должен был сначала уладить дела.

– А я чем, по-твоему, занимался? Не мог же я одновременно быть в двух местах.

– Йорри, Краст, Тове... Из самых горластых. Кто с ним еще был?

– Хакан с будущим тестем.

– И твой братец запросто их увлек. Интересно... Выходит, он очень и очень непрост, этот Кили...

– Торин, мне не нравится, как ты о нем говоришь.

– Они ж его едва знают. Так, видели пару раз вместе с тобой, – не ответив, тот продолжал размышлять вслух. Вскинул голову. – Ты еще здесь? Дел больше нет на сегодня? Иди. Через три дня праздник. Нам всем нужно как следует подготовиться.

И, уже уходя, Фили слышал, как Торин, кликнув дежурного воина от дверей, приказал:

– Приведите мне... гм... позовите Кили ко мне.

 

Три дня пролетели как один миг. Кили, вернувшись от Торина, не стал пускаться в рассказы, о чем тот с ним говорил, а Фили предпочел не расспрашивать. О происшедшем на торге благоразумно не вспоминали, хотя Фили нет-нет, да и представлял себе, внутренне содрогаясь, картины одну неприятней другой. До того дня он не слишком задумывался, как брат жил раньше. Да, его окружали варги и орки, и жизнь наверняка была сплошной мукой, но о том, из чего именно складывались все эти годы, он стал думать только сейчас.

В последнее время Кили и так все чаще ночевал у себя, а теперь окончательно перебрался в новое жилище. К чувству облегчения от обретения привычного покоя примешивалась неясная досада: за эти недели Фили привык, иногда просыпаясь ночами, слушать дыхание спящего рядом. Порой Кили коротко вскрикивал во сне, стонал или неразборчиво бормотал, и в его голосе слышались боль и тоска. А может, это просто казалось.

Врать себе было глупо – брат ему нравился. В нем привлекало все: ловкость, сила, пытливый ум, даже безрассудная отвага и явное равнодушие к желанным сердцу любого гнома золоту и самоцветам. А яркая внешность, из-за которой на него исподтишка бросали короткие взгляды другие гномы, из неженатых да помоложе – особо. Фили отлично их замечал, потому что порой и сам, забываясь, готов был смотреть на Кили точно так же.

Тот не выражал никакого интереса к молчаливым призывам, и сам, в свою очередь, ни на кого не заглядывался. И Фили скорее бы умер, чем признался ему.

В этот год день Дьюрина встретил гномов глухим снегопадом. Ни то, что новорожденного серпа последней осенней луны – средь белого дня солнца было не видно. Серое ватное небо сыпало на головы собравшихся крупные снежные хлопья. За время, пока длился обряд, застывшие в торжественной неподвижности гномы успели превратиться в форменные сугробы. Снег был повсюду – на плечах, на сложенных под грудью руках, в волосах, в бородах и косах. Вместе с остальными Фили нараспев повторял знакомые с детства слова и все поглядывал на стоящего рядом брата. Тот молчал, глядя в землю и внимательно слушая древние, как породившие их горы, песнопения, суровые и величественные.

Закончив, вернулись в Чертоги. Спускаясь от яруса к ярусу все ниже и ниже, гномы зажигали огни на широких площадках лестниц, в залах и переходах. Каждый держал в руке факел, от прикосновения которого ярко вспыхивало драгоценное бездымное масло, по случаю праздника заправленное в маленькие светильники и огромные чаши.

Гора изнутри оделась светом, которого пожалел для них серый предзимний день. В каждом жилище, у правителя и у рудокопа, вспыхнули праздничные огни. Проводив старый год, гномы встречали идущий ему на смену, исполненный надеждами на новую, лучшую жизнь.

После разошлись к себе, чтобы переодеться в ожидании праздничного пира.

В день Дьюрина надевали все самое лучшее, что у кого было, обильно, сверх всякой меры украшали себя золотом и серебром. Особо рьяные – по три рубахи и по два кафтана, и весь длинный вечер и ночь сидели, изнемогая от жара и тесноты. Но снять – невозможно! Кто рискнет вызвать неудовольствие Махала, пренебрегая его дарами в самый главный для каждого из них день? Вот и мыкались, утирая потные шеи, да заливаясь холодным пивом без счета.

Фили костерил себя еще накануне, что так поздно спохватился и не подумал заранее о нарядной одежде для брата. Весь вечер старательно изучал содержимое собственного сундука. Вынул все лучшее, но все равно остался недоволен. Парадное оружие, украшения – этого добра было вдоволь, но с одеждой мог выйти конфуз.

Свернув в последний отворот в коридоре, за которым их пути расходились, он сказал:

– Вечером пир. Идем ко мне, надо выбрать тебе подходящее платье.

– У меня уже есть все, что нужно.

– Откуда?

– Утром от Торина принесли.

– От кого? Ээээ... могу я взглянуть?

– Конечно.

Действительно, в покоях Кили на кровати лежала праздничная одежда. Дар был роскошным, достойным правителя Чертогов: рубаха голубого шелка, вышитая по вороту черно-алым шнуром, синий кафтан с пуговицами из крупных рубинов, усыпанный по плечам и груди серебряными пластинками, напоминающими чешую дракона, к нему – синие же штаны тонко выделанного сукна и новые сапоги. Тут же лежал богато украшенный пояс тисненой кожи со вставками из лазурита и бирюзы. Рядом – парадный кинжал с эмалью всех цветов неба и серебристо-стальным речным жемчугом.

Торину нравился синий, Фили давно это знал.

– Что скажешь?

– Подарок хорош.

По тому, как пытливо взглянул на него брат, Фили понял, что сам он не очень в этом уверен.

– А здесь что? – кивнул на шкатулку.

– Не знаю, еще не смотрел.

Открыли. Внутри оказались еще украшения: широкие браслеты из черненого серебра с искусно вычеканенными сценами охоты, витая шейная гривна, массивная цепь-ожерелье до середины груди со вставками-медальонами, повторявшими рисунок браслетов и разная мелочь – перстни, серьги, эглеты для кос. Потянув из шкатулки ожерелье, Кили качнул его, послушал звон серебра и отбросил.

– Я не надену такое.

– Почему? Его добрый мастер работал. Или чеканка не нравится?

– Ошейник и к нему цепь. Он решил – я совсем идиот?

– Не думаю, что дядя хотел унизить тебя, – покачал головой Фили. – Половина собравшихся за столами будет в точно таких или похожих, сам увидишь. Так что можешь смело надевать и носить.

– Я подумаю.

– Тут не о чем думать. Подарок правителя – большая честь для любого из нас. А отказаться – значит смертельно обидеть дарившего. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы Торин заимел на тебя еще один зуб?

– Он и имеющимися отлично кусаться горазд, – фыркнув, Кили прошелся по комнате. Потянул через голову рубаху – перед глазами мелькнула спина из сплошных мускулов, щедро покрытая шрамами разной степени уродливости и формы. Фили кашлянул и отвел взгляд.

– Если я тебе сейчас не нужен – тогда тоже пойду одеваться. Приходи, как закончишь.

– Боюсь, ты первым управишься. Так что сам приходи, – совладав с рубахой, Кили, пыхтя, принялся стаскивать сапоги.

На том и решили.

Вернувшись к себе, Фили еще раз внимательно осмотрел приготовленный для пира наряд. Перебрал украшения в большом ларце. Ему самому больше нравилось золото. Хоть гривны и не очень любил, пришлось надевать. И широкозвенную тройную цепь с изумрудами тоже. Тщательно переплетя косы, придирчиво осмотрел себя в зеркале и остался доволен.

Шагая по коридору назад, с интересом поглядывал на спешащих ему навстречу гномов. Света сегодня было достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть их наряды в деталях. Все вокруг шуршало необмявшейся тканью, скрипело новенькой кожей, блестело, мелодично позвякивало и переливалось всеми цветами. Кое-кто от усердия даже парадные шубы на плечи накинул. Трижды пришлось остановиться, чтобы перекинуться парой слов со знакомыми. Последний раз он застрял совсем надолго – Хверр, будущий тесть Хакана, одного из тех, что вместе с Кили готовы были в первых рядах кинуться в драку на торге, решил еще раз в подробностях обсудить с ним происшествие. Чувствуя, что вот-вот начнет опаздывать, Фили еле сдержал себя в границах приличествующего времени для разговора и, торопливо раскланявшись, остаток дороги проделал почти бегом.

Влетев в комнату Кили, сначала подумал, что ошибся дверью. Час назад здесь все было в порядке, а теперь стол лежал на боку, всюду валялись разбросанные вещи. Под ногами хрустели черепки битой посуды и осколки зеркала – опустевшая рама, покачиваясь, криво висела на единственном крюке. Тяжеленная кровать оказалась выдвинутой едва не на середину комнаты. Кили отыскался как раз за ней – ползая в узком пространстве между стеной и изголовьем, через которое был перекинут не надетый кафтан, он что-то вышаривал на полу.

– Эй, ты что там делаешь? Ты почему не готов? Мы же так опоздаем!

– Сейчас буду, – донеслось сдавленно из угла.

Над изголовьем показалась всклокоченная голова. Двумя пальцами, как вырывающегося жука, он крепко сжимал серебряный эглет.

– Фу, нашел, наконец. Дай мне минуту.

– Минуту?! Да ты только взгляни на себя! – Фили с возмущением ткнул пальцем в прореху на рубахе, в том месте, где рукав соединялся с плечом.

– Треснуло. Нитки попались гнилые.

– А поаккуратней было нельзя? Ладно, под кафтаном не видно. Давай уже, шевелись поживее. Постой, ты почему до сих пор не причесан?

– Вот с этим и вышла проблема.

Что за проблема – выяснилось после короткого разговора, во время которого Фили метался по комнате, отыскивая нужные вещи.

Одевшись, Кили внимательно изучил устройство эглет и приступил было к косам, но сразу же понял, что самому с ними не справиться. Из упрямства провозился еще с четверть часа – его жертвами пали сначала зеркало, затем сломанный пополам гребень, а затем и сами эглеты, пущенные веером через всю комнату в дальний угол. К приходу Фили, немного остыв, он как раз закончил их собирать.

Усевшись на кровать, на глазах у ошарашенного брата Кили принялся стаскивать новые сапоги.

– Я никуда не пойду.

– Ты сдурел?

– Ну, не в этом же виде?

– А ко мне прийти было нельзя? Или дождаться, пока я сам дойду до тебя?

– Я не думал, что это будет так сложно.

– Эка невидаль! Тоже мне, нашел сложность! Давай, я тебе покажу.

– Толку-то? Я сто раз уже видел, как ты это делаешь – и легче не стало.

– Тогда давай я тебя научу.

– Времени нет, сам говоришь. Иди уже, а то опоздаешь.

– Не болтай ерунды, – раздраженно оборвал его Фили и оглянулся в поисках гребня. Поднял с пола большой подходящий обломок. – Давай, садись, я все сделаю сам.

Кили перебрался на стул в центре комнаты. Проведя для порядка пару раз гребнем – брат хотя бы причесаться сумел – Фили ловко отделил нужные пряди и принялся плести тонкие боковые височные косы. Правую, затем левую. Закрепив концы эглетами, свел воедино на затылке, добавил центральную, потолще. В прорехе между волосами мелькнула светлая кожа шеи. Приглядевшись, он тихо спросил:

– Можно мне посмотреть?

– Пожалуйста, коль охота.

Отведя волосы, Фили увидел те самые знаки, о которых ему рассказывал Торин. Провел по едва видным линиям.

– Я уже видел такие. У меня когда-то давно был оберег, еще мама была жива.

Кожа на ощупь была на удивление мягкой. Теплой, живой, и такой беззащитной, что аж закололо кончики пальцев. И тут же предательски сладко заныло в паху.

– Эй, мне ведь тоже не только щекотно, – с шумом втянув носом воздух, Кили коротко передернул плечами.

– Ох, извини, – выронив эглет, Фили торопливо нырнул за ним на пол. – Все, готово почти. Зачем же ты зеркало-то угробил? Даже не увидишь, что получилось.

– Мне все равно, – тот встал со стула и принялся надевать кафтан.

– А где перстни?

Кили сунул руку в карман:

– Я их снял, когда с волосами завелся. Мешали.

– Все, наконец?

– Нет. Я тоже хочу себе это, – затягивая пояс, он неопределенно дернул подбородком в сторону Фили.

– Что?

– Как у тебя висит.

– Кили, что?!

– Я слово забыл, – бесцеремонно схватил брата за ухо.

Тот, зашипев, ощупал его пальцы – в них оказалась серьга: длинный светло-зеленый кристалл берилла, взятый в оправу белого золота. Быстро сняв одну, протянул ее Кили.

– На, держи.

– Сейчас, погоди, – поворошив носком сапога разбросанные по полу вещи, поднял осколок зеркала и потянул из ножен кинжал.

– Что ты затеял?

– А сам разве не видишь?

– Ты раньше вспомнить не мог?

– Подумаешь, плевое дело.

– Ты сейчас второпях изуродуешь ухо и вымажешь кровью одежду. Пусти. Дай сюда.

– Только быстро. Сам говоришь, нам пора.

Отобрав у Кили кинжал, Фили повертел его и вернул – для таких целей кончик лезвия был слишком широк. Порылся в карманах, нашел небольшой обрезок серебряной проволоки. Кили уже вновь сидел перед ним на стуле, склонив к плечу голову. Облизав острый кончик, Фили, примерившись, ловко сделал прокол и тут же продел серьгу в свежую дырку. Получилось на редкость удачно – кровь не лилась, а тихонько сочилась из ранки, и через минуту, свернувшись, совсем унялась. Полюбовавшись в осколок зеркала на его работу, Кили встал и тряхнул головой – кристалл в ухе качнулся, тихо звякнув оправой.

Фили, не прячась, завороженно смотрел на брата. Воистину, превращение вышло сказочным – из грязного, уродливо скрюченного наездника варга в настоящего гнома-красавца, достойного потомка их легендарного праотца.

– Чего вдруг приспичило-то?

– Сам говоришь – сегодня великий праздник.

– А что же подарок? – кивнул в сторону оставленной на кровати шкатулки, на дне которой поблескивали не пригодившиеся рубины.

– Я хочу быть, как ты, – Кили пристально глянул Фили в глаза и коротко тронул за руку. Первый раз сам. Просто так.

От мимолетного тепла его пальцев, и особенно – от этих внезапных слов на душе у Фили стало очень легко. Стараясь не выдавать нахлынувшей радости, он еще раз придирчиво осмотрел наряд брата. Поправил ворот рубахи, повернул перекрутившийся медальон ожерелья.

– Идем. Нехорошо заставлять себя ждать.

По дороге коротко объяснил, как пойдет праздничный пир. Сначала будет говорить Торин. Потом идут речи старейшин – чем старше держащий слово, тем они будут длинней. Потом – торжественные величальные песни, наподобие тех, что Кили уже слышал утром. Их поют хором, все до единого гномы. В перерывах можно есть-пить, но как только распорядитель подает знак, все ненадолго оставляют еду, славят Махала, благодарят его за посланные дары и просят не оставлять своих детей без присмотра и покровительства в наступившем году. Постепенно торжественные речи стихают, развязываются пояса и языки и можно уже не смотреть на распорядителя. Когда именно настанет настоящее веселье – зависит от количества выпитого, и дальше все идет как обычно.

– На этом пиру подается лучшая выпивка и еда, что только можно купить за золото.

– О да, это я уже видел.

– Готовятся загодя, каждый раз придумывают все новые и новые блюда, – пропустив мимо ушей насмешку, невозмутимо продолжил Фили. – Вот и в этом году, говорят, на кухнях выдумали что-то вовсе особенное.

– А где я буду сидеть?

– Рядом со мной, конечно, где же еще. Мое место – справа от Торина, за главным столом. Сюда в первую очередь подаются лучшие блюда.

– Если все так заумно устроено – пожалуй, не стоит и связываться с едой.

– Глупости. Ошибиться не бойся – я подскажу, что и как надо делать. Просто смотри на меня и повторяй.

У дверей они встретились с Торином. Тот внимательно оглядел обоих и довольно кивнул. Вошли в украшенный, ярко освещенный зал. Собравшиеся гномы одобрительно зашумели, приветствуя своего правителя. Все трое медленно шли мимо богато накрытых столов: Фили – кивая знакомым, Кили – глядя прямо перед собой в широкую спину в расшитом парадном кафтане. За центральным столом, возвышавшимся над остальными, три кресла были пусты: центральное и два по бокам от него. Рядом с правым сидел лучезарно улыбающийся подходящему Торину Балин. С левым – его суровый младший брат.

– Дядя, – Фили тронул Торина за рукав. – Разве Кили не со мной будет сидеть?

– Нет, конечно, – тот взглянул на него с легкой насмешкой. – Он – младший сын моей горячо любимой сестры, он вернулся домой и по праву займет причитающееся ему место. А ты чего ждал?

Братья растерянно переглянулись. Спорить не приходилось. Обогнув стол с обеих сторон, Торин с племянниками заняли свои кресла и пир начался.

 

* * *

 

Праздник вышел роскошным – хмельное пиво лилось щедрой рекой, драгоценные сладкие вина южных земель подавались без счету. Гномы ели, пили, смеялись, пели песни и слушали истории. Каждый новый вынос блюд встречался одобрительными возгласами. Повара и впрямь постарались – чего только стоил павлин с огромным раскрытым хвостом, установленный на серебряном блюде. Он был как живой – если бы не вспыхивающие синим глаза из сапфиров и позолоченный клюв, стискивающий гроздь ярко-красной калины, можно было подумать, что сейчас он вспорхнет со своего места и закружится над столами. Даже Торин, увидев это заморское диво, в первый момент озадаченно сдвинул брови. Но на помощь гостям уже спешили выученные слуги: приподняв натянутую на каркас кожу, искусно снятую вместе с перьями, открыли упрятанный под ней пирог с мясом редкостной птицы.

Поначалу Фили, насколько возможно, все пытался поглядывать в сторону брата. Получалось не очень – могучие плечи Торина совершенно заслоняли от него Кили. Улучив момент, он откинулся в кресле и увидел, что тот беседует с Двалином. По лицам было не понять, о чем именно у них идет речь. Вот Кили нахмурился, вот тряхнул головой и сразу же коротко рассмеялся. Двалин пихнул его локтем в бок и наполнил их кубки.

Немного успокоившись, Фили принялся есть и пить, то и дело прыская от смеха в ответ на ироничные замечания Балина, с невозмутимым лицом весьма ядовито высмеивавшим особо приметных гостей.

Торин не докучал ему разговорами и праздник катился своим чередом. Утолив первый голод, гномы веселились вовсю. Многие, оставив парадные, по старшинству положенные места, перебрались к друзьям и знакомым. Кто-то бродил между столов, прилипая к каждой компании, сдвигавшей кубки. В разных концах зала уже слушали рассказчиков плутовских историй, развернув вокруг них лавки и грохая хохотом в ответ на особо удачные шутки. Где-то пели хором, пока еще складно, обхватив друг друга за плечи и раскачиваясь в такт. Музыканты, отведавшие угощения, играли все более громко и менее стройно. Вот-вот кто-нибудь из самых неугомонных должен был пуститься в пляс, увлекая за собой еще держащихся на ногах.

Осушив вместе со всеми очередной кубок за здоровье почтенного собрания, Фили тяжело перевел дух и ослабил пояс сразу на две дырки. В сытой истоме откинулся на спинку кресла и на минуту прикрыл глаза. Как показалось – почти сразу же и очнулся, громко всхрапнув и ошалело моргая. Торин и Балин, однако, уже успели выбраться из-за стола и теперь прохаживались вдоль высокой стрельчатой галереи, откуда тянуло прохладой.

Двалин, перегнувшись через стол и постукивая по нему кулаком, что-то втолковывал стоящим перед ним гномам.

Кили с ним рядом не было.

Еще не совсем опомнившись от внезапного забытья, Фили обвел взглядом зал, отыскивая брата. Тут за одним столом зашумели особенно громко – раздался короткий свист, за ним выкрики одобрения и общий многоголосый хохот. Кили сидел в центре компании – там затеяли мериться силой, схватившись руками. Потеха была еще та – многие из противников тратили больше времени, чтобы нащупать и как следует ухватиться друг за друга. Кое-кто, победив, валился лицом на стол рядом с поверженным, растеряв в схватке последние силы. Фили был поражен – Кили смеялся. Легко, беззаботно, в полный голос. Без издевки, без злости и горечи. Он видел это впервые. Его хлопали по плечам, одобряя. Поборов двоих и уступив третьему, он без тени обиды кивнул победителю и, пожав тому руку, выпил вместе со всеми. Тут кто-то втиснулся между ним и соседом, бесцеремонно распихивая сидящих на лавке. Кто – со спины было не разобрать. Вся компания дружно обернулась к торцу стола, внимая влезшему на лавку Тове, мастеру сочинять загадки и короткие четверостишия самого вольного содержания. Взмахнув кружкой, он что-то сказал. Понеслись отдельные выкрики – ну ясно, в загадки играли. После короткой реплики Кили Тове кивнул – тот угадал. Вокруг одобрительно загудели. Втиснувшийся на лавку последним – это был Хакан, Фили его наконец, разглядел – обхватил Кили за плечи, чтобы не потерять равновесия и принялся что-то с жаром доказывать его соседу, сидевшему с другой стороны. Оба расхохотались и вновь схватили по кружке. Но Хакан руки не убрал. Кили коротко глянул на него, чокнулся, опрокинул внутрь полную кружку пива и вновь засмеялся.

Тяжело трезвея, Фили, качнувшись, стал подниматься на ноги. Тут его окликнул Двалин.

– А братец-то твой пить, оказывается, здоров ого-го. Не хуже любого гнома.

– С чего бы ему быть хуже? – Фили замер у его кресла, двумя руками оперевшись на жалобно скрипнувший подлокотник.

– Поначалу все спрашивал, из каких ягод берут такой сок, – Двалин кивнул на высокий оловянный кувшин из под вина. – Потом распробовал – и перестал. А с парнями ему, похоже, больше пиво хлестать понравилось. Ишь, ржут один громче другого, веселье напало... Ох, будет кому-то весело утром, напробовавшись всего вперемешку.

– А ты ему значит, специально почаще подливал? Сам додумался? Или Торин велел? – Фили, больше не сдерживая холодную ярость, придвинулся почти вплотную и отпрянул только тогда, когда борода Далина мазнула его по щеке – тот вздернул подбородок и недобро прищурился:

– Ты, парень, слова подержи немного внутри, прежде чем рот открывать. Ведь вылетит – потом не поймаешь. Как бы зубы следом за ними не повылетали.

Фили перевел дух и двинулся в зал. Тут вновь грянула музыка – те, кто давно ее дожидались, притоптывая, вмиг сорвались со своих мест и устремились в центр, между столами. Лавка, где сидел Кили, опустела больше чем на половину. Сам он отрицательно крутил головой, когда его стали тянуть в общий круг. Встал, схватившись за стол, постоял, видимо, привыкая и медленно, с тщательной твердостью, пошел к выходу.

Фили нагнал его почти у самых дверей.

– Ты куда?

– Вот ты где. Я тебя... чуть не потерял.

– Я весь вечер сидел на своем месте, это тебя унесло непонятно куда.

– Ты угадал – отличный праздник вышел. Жаль, я песен ваших не знаю пока.

– Узнаешь, коли захочешь.

– И сок винных ягод в кувшине – очень смешной. В голове от него так щекотно. Раньше я только брагу пробовал. Ик... из мухоморов варили.

– Ну, начинается...

– Да ладно тебе! Хватит указывать. Надоело.

– Ты ел что-нибудь?

– Еще как! Смотри, что мне в павлиньем пироге попалось, – на раскрытой ладони блеснула золотая монета. – Я чуть зуб не сломал, а Торин сказал – на удачу. На счастье.

Праздничное масло в светильниках почти догорело. Они стояли на едва освещенном балконе, поднявшись над залом. Снизу, из распахнутых дверей бил яркий свет, слышалась музыка и взрывы смеха. Фили и сам не мог объяснить, из-за чего разозлился. Кили стоял перед ним – и улыбался. Расслабленно и беспечно. Привалился затылком к стене, закрыл глаза. Вдруг с оттяжкой зевнул, облизал губы и насмешливо прошептал:

– Ну, давай уже, что ли. Сколько еще будешь мяться?

Дважды просить не пришлось. Фили навалился на него, вжимая в полированный камень. Рванул жесткий ворот рубахи – затрещала прочная ткань, каскадом посыпалась нашитая поверху драгоценная мелочь. Жадно, едва не с рычанием впился губами в открывшуюся в прорехе шею. Задрав полу кафтана, без церемоний схватил за зад, стиснул до боли пальцами.

Кили зашипел и коротко булькнул горлом. Откинув голову еще дальше, подставлялся под грубые поцелуи, больше похожие на укусы. Терся бесстыдно, наседал, торопливо дергая пояс, с непривычки путаясь в хитросплетениях застежек и множества складок. Подавшись вперед, так дернул волосы, что чуть не брызнули слезы. Сам укусил брата за шею.

Тут Фили, охнув, очнулся. Тяжело дыша, отшвырнул Кили к стене. На языке было солоно – то ли своя кровь, то ли чужая, не разберешь.

– Ополоумел совсем?

– Брось ты! Что я, не вижу? Ты же с первого дня меня хочешь.

– Да хоть и так. Что теперь?

– Ходит, ходит чего-то кругами, – забормотал Кили, вновь подаваясь вперед. Глаза его ярко блестели в полумраке, он скалился и беспрерывно облизывал губы. Вновь прижался всем телом. – Засадишь сейчас – враз полегчает.

Фили, скривившись, коротко прошипел, отдирая цепкие пальцы:

– Тут же кругом полно народу.

– Ну и что нам с того? Кто посмеет указывать родичам государя?

– Вот как заговорил... Отлично освоился.

– Я говорил, что быстро учусь, – Кили самодовольно осклабился. Видя, что брат не спешит продолжать, переступил с ноги на ногу и мимолетно свел брови. – Что, передумал? Не будешь? Тогда давай я, а то яйца вот-вот уже лопнут.

И, дернув Фили к себе, мигом вжал его в стену. Зашарил на поясе, затеребил тугую пряжку. В лицо пахнуло смесью запахов – бражных, разгоряченного тела, вроде бы крови и еще чего-то незнакомого, неуловимо тревожного, будоражущего ноздри.

Тут Кили коротко рыкнул, сломав на пряжке замок.

"Как дикий зверь" – подумал Фили, приходя в себя окончательно.

– Прочь.

– Что?

– Пошел вон.

– Это еще почему?

– Я не животное, чтобы сношаться по темным углам с... кем попало.

– Вот как? Ладно. Как скажешь, – Кили сделал пару шагов назад и насмешливо оглядел брата с головы до ног: растрепанного, с пылающими щеками и шеей, покрытой крупными каплями пота. – Не животное, значит. Наследник древнего рода. А я, стало быть...

– Кили, постой, я не это имел ввиду!

Тот, не слушая, повернулся спиной и почти мгновенно исчез, растворившись в темноте коридора. Даже шагов было не слышно.

Тяжело переводя дух, словно оглушенный, Фили поплелся к себе. Пару раз чувствительно зацепив плечом за стену, понял, что с выпивкой, видимо, несколько перебрал. Едва войдя, сразу же повалился на постель, не раздеваясь. Долго тупо глядел на кружение потолка над головой. В узорах неспешно проплывавшей перед глазами резьбы мерещилось чье-то лицо.

Да не чье-то!

Глупо как вышло. И чего он на ровном месте завелся? Не собирался ведь, и вовсе не думал ни о чем эдаком. До чего же горячий... Вспыхнул вмиг, как сухая ветка в костре, от первых же поцелуев... Хотя – почему же на ровном? Кили сам напросился. Подначивал и дразнил. Вот и допрыгался. Как бешено у него сердце в горле стучало... И жила пульсировала на шее, как струя бьющего из-под камней родника. Прямо в губы. Припасть к ней – никогда таким не напиться...

Фили тяжело заворочался, сдирая опостылевшее платье, щедро посылая в темноту драгоценности, сапоги и рубаху. Наконец, освободившись от одежды, ткнулся в прохладу подушки и затих, с коротким всхлипом вздохнув на прощанье прежде, чем провалиться в тяжелый сон – то ли злясь на брата, то ли сожалея о собственной глупости.

Что сделано – то и есть. Назад не вернешь.

Обморочно проспав пару часов, дальше лежал в забытьи, не открывая глаз. Думал о Кили. А когда под утро тихо скрипнула дверь, и брат легкой тенью скользнул в его спальню – ни капли не удивился. И трех минут не прошло, как они, сплетясь в яростном объятии, глухо вскрикивая, среди стонов, хлюпанья, шлепков влажной плоти и ругани в голос на трех языках, стали любовниками.

Какие уж тут родники.

 

* * *

 

Когда Фили утром проснулся, брат еще спал – небывалое дело. Осторожно повернув на бок голову, долго, пока шея не затекла, разглядывал спящего. Раньше он его голым никогда не видел. Кожа у Кили была гораздо смуглее, чем у него самого, да к тому же еще сплошь покрыта темным волосом на животе и груди. Влажный от испарины, тот завился мелкими кольцами, кое-где – как вокруг коричнево-черных сосков, некрупных и плоских – склеившись в заостренные иглы. На плече белел большой старый шрам – волосы здесь росли не так густо. Тут и там виднелись полукружья мелких неровных вмятин. Укусы – догадался Фили.

Без одежды брат пока был довольно худым для нормального гнома. Ребра уже, конечно, не выпирали, но локти были все еще слишком острыми. Как и покрытые ссадинами колени. Свежими – Фили покосился на сбитый с краю кровати до досок матрас и невольно хмыкнул, вспоминая, при каких обстоятельствах они его своротили.

Кили разом проснулся. Несколько мгновений, не мигая, незряче смотрел глаза в глаза. Затем улыбнулся и, потянувшись с хрустом, перевернулся на живот, зарываясь в подушки.

– Ты первый сегодня проснулся.

– Как самочувствие? Голова не болит?

– Немного. Здесь давит, – Кили тронул висок. – И пить страшно охота.

– Неудивительно. После вчерашнего-то.

– Подумаешь. Голова-то причем? В отличие от задницы, ей как раз напрягаться не приходилось. Ох, и здоров же ты трахаться, – застонав, повернулся на бок.

– Я не об этом сейчас, а о выпитом на пиру, – Фили фыркнул с плохо скрытым самодовольством. – Не стоило в таких количествах мешать пиво со сладким эльфийским.

– Вода есть?

– Разумеется, – наклонившись, Фили нащупал пузатый глиняный бок предусмотрительно оставленного на полу кувшина. Сам к нему пару раз за ночь прикладывался. – Держи.

Кили жадно припал к широкому горлу. Пил, проливая на грудь, на постель. Высосав все до капли, вновь скривился, потер виски и упал навзничь, разбросав в стороны руки. Несмотря на бурную ночь и похмелье, его утреннее возбуждение было очевидным. Еще раз потянувшись, обхватил свой член и медленно скользнул ладонью вверх-вниз.

– Будешь?

– Ты мне словно с тарелки кусок предлагаешь, – усмехнулся Фили и придвинулся ближе. Накрыл его ладонь своей, потом и вовсе спихнул.

– Почти так и есть, – Кили в истоме прикрыл глаза. – Пожрать и потрахаться – что еще надо? Я поначалу думал – может, больной? Хочет же, а вдруг никак? Ходит и ходит, все говорит чего-то. Из спальни прогнал. Потом понял, что все вы тут... не слишком здоровы.

Разговор получался странным, продолжать его не хотелось, и Фили наклонился к лицу брата, чтобы закрыть тому рот поцелуем. Перед глазами мелькнули хищно оскаленные зубы. Еще и клацнувшие для верности. Торопливо увернувшись, он ткнулся Кили в висок и чуть прикусил ухо. На пробу, слегка. Тот коротко взвизгнул и выгнулся. Фили продолжил прихватывать ухо зубами и невольно сильней стиснул челюсти, ощутив на своем члене горячую твердую ладонь. Свободной рукой брат вновь схватил его за волосы. Приходилось терпеть – ночью он не один раз дергал так сильно, что Фили едва не шипел от боли. Всерьез опасаясь за целостность своей шевелюры – пару раз ему показалось, что аж кожа трещала – он торопливо закончил игру и толкнув Кили в бок, заставил его встать на колени и выпятить зад.

В подобном соитии – быстром и жестком, почти грубом, без прикосновений и поцелуев – был свой интерес. Кили можно было драть, не стесняясь – он только хрипел в ответ и сильней прогибался. Похоже, даже не слишком нуждался в его услугах – дрочил себе сам, подстраиваясь под задаваемый ритм. Кончив, Фили вжал его всем весом в постель, все же целуя шею и плечи. Слизывал пот, щекотал языком за ухом. Кили хихикал и ерзал – не поймешь, то ли от щекотки, то ли от удовольствия. Из постели выбрался первым. Быстро одевшись, вопросительно глянул на Фили:

– Как думаешь, на кухнях осталось что-нибудь от вчерашнего пира? А то после ебли всегда жрать хочется дико.

Фили, не привыкший к таким коротким переходам от постельных радостей к желудочным, задумчиво оглядывал спальню в поисках подходящей одежды. Пожал плечами:

– Конечно, осталось. Ты же знаешь, у нас всегда еды вдоволь.

– Все никак не привыкну.

– А пора бы уже.

Перекидываясь подобными пустыми фразами, неспешно побрели по галереям. Кивая знакомым, машинально отвечая на вопросы брата, Фили подумал, что представлял себе их первую ночь как-то иначе. Все вышло слишком... обыденно, что ли? Быстро, почти равнодушно. И грубо. Может, ему не понравилось, поэтому он не давал себя как следует приласкать? Гоня от себя прочь мысли о привычках Кили и его опытах подобного рода – с кем ему приходилось раньше дело иметь, невозможно было даже представить – Фили озадаченно соображал, как теперь себя вести и что вообще это было. Пьяная глупость? Случайность? Оба отдали дань накопившейся похоти и дальше будут жить, как ни в чем не бывало? Как братья. Или же нет?

Чувствуя легкую слабость в ногах после полу-бессонной ночи и предшествующих ей возлияний, и так ничего не решив, он перешагнул порог трапезной и уселся за стол, по-прежнему глубоко погруженный в свои мысли. Есть не хотелось. Кроша на тарелке хлеб, рассеянно оглядывался по сторонам.

После невоздержанного веселья кое-как добравшиеся к позднему завтраку гномы не слишком много внимания уделяли еде. Не в пример вчерашнему, небрежно одетые, они, в основном, делились впечатлениями и воспоминаниями, дополняя друг друга, а кое-где общими усилиями восстанавливая картину прошедшего праздника. Напротив, через проход сидел Хакан. Под глазом у него налился здоровый синяк, на лбу вспухла ссадина – видать, знатно повеселился. Лениво возя ложкой в миске, он все больше прикладывался к кружке с капустным рассолом, стоявшей перед ним на столе. Глянув в их сторону, скривился в усмешке и почесал могучую шею в распахнутом вороте. На ней тоже темнел приличный синяк.

Фили прищурился: не синяк, а укус. Да не один.

Вспомнил о точно таких же, украшавших теперь его собственные плечи: ночью, когда он, толкнув Кили на спину, крыл его сверху, тот чуть не до хруста впивался зубами попеременно то в правое, то в левое при каждом удобном моменте.

Хакана хлопнул по спине проходивший мимо Тове. Сел рядом. Склонившись друг к другу, они принялись что-то вполголоса обсуждать, бросая насмешливо-удивленные взгляды в их сторону. Вот Тове потерся ухом о собственное плечо. Поморщился – видать, тоже задел оставленные укусы.

Глянув выше, Фили приметил, как еще двое гномов – он встречал их раньше, но не помнил по именам – как по команде, опустили и тут же нагло вскинули глаза.

И дальше. Еще. Хотя, вроде бы, показалось. А может, и нет.

– Почему они на тебя так смотрят?

– Как – так?

– Ты прекрасно понял, что я сказал.

– Вот уж не знаю. Может, хвалятся друг перед другом. Я вчера обоих нагнул.

– Хвалятся?

– Ну конечно. Если родич вождя, сидевший с ним рядом у всех на виду, да еще на таком важном празднике, потом тебя выеб – это большой почет. Вот и хвастаются теперь.

Фили молча уставился на него. Кили спокойно ел, не выражая никакого смущения или неловкости. Наоборот, подмигнул томившемуся напротив Хакану – Тове уже отошел от него. Тот, покосившись на Фили, то ли кивнул в ответ, то ли просто затряс головой, отгоняя похмелье.

– А ко мне ты зачем пришел, если все у тебя вчера так удачно сложилось?

– Но у тебя-то – нет. Мне было нетрудно.

– Ты здесь второй месяц – что ж раньше ни на кого не залез?

– Раньше я был никто. Теперь все иначе. Торин признал во мне свою кровь. Это видели все. Теперь мне ни один не посмеет отказать.

– Вот как...

– Ну да, – уловив холодность его тона, он поднял глаза и нахмурился, не понимая. – Я опять сделал что-то не так?

– Выходит, по-вашему, быть родичем вожака достаточно, чтобы ебать всех, кого пожелаешь, не спрашивая согласия? – в нахлынувшем бешенстве даже об этом "по-вашему" ни капли не пожалел.

– Нет, конечно...

– Хорошо, что хоть это ты понимаешь.

– ... Достаточно, чтобы не получить отказа. Посмотри на... как его? Хакан? – Кили дернул подбородком в сторону удалявшейся покачивающейся фигуры. – Думаешь – это я ему врезал? Он больше меня в полтора раза, и в три... наверняка в два раза сильней. Я столкнулся с ним в сводчатой галерее – помнишь, где поверху вороны выложены камнями, черными с золотым? Он дрался один против трех. Вдвоем мы их быстро угомонили. А потом... нужно было просто выпустить пар. Драка кончилась – силы остались. Что такого? Сам ведь знаешь, как это бывает.

– Не знаю и знать не хочу.

– Я что-то понять не могу, чего ты завелся, – Кили прищурился и остро взглянул на него. – Ты сначала выгнал меня, а теперь злишься, что я ушел.

– Ничего я не злюсь, – оборвал его Фили. – Просто... так нельзя. У нас так не делают.

– Как? Можешь ты объяснить, наконец?

Невозможно так притворяться. В растерянных темных глазах не было ни капли наигранности или фальши.

– Один, другой, третий за вечер. Если ты не чувствуешь ничего – зачем тогда все?

– Почему же – не чувствую? Было здорово, правда.

– С кем? С Тове? Со мной? Со всеми тремя?

– С ним, наверное, лучше всего. У него такая мягкая кожа на заднице. И ойкает тоненько, словно девка...

– Да замолчи уже, наконец!

Чуть не опрокинув лавку, Фили вылетел из-за стола и ринулся к двери. Сильно толкнув плечом Хакана, копошившегося возле бочки с соленой капустой, выставленной для перебравших накануне страдальцев, пошел, не разбирая дороги, по коридорам и галереям. Чувствуя, что не отпускает – перешел на бег. Вымотавшись вконец, весь мокрый, рухнул без сил в дальнем углу одной из недоукрашенных пещер. Сердце билось как бешеное, во рту пересохло, но больше от ярости, чем от усталости тела.

Сам знаешь, как это бывает... Мне было нетрудно...

Скажите, пожалуйста – пришел, расстелился. Одолжение сделал! А он уши развесил. Навоображал себе невесть что.

Обидно было до горечи на языке. Как объяснить этому дураку то, что любой нормальный гном впитывает чуть не с молоком матери?

Ну да, тому, кого варги вскормили – пойди расскажи теперь про честь и порядочность.

Можно еще заодно попробовать про любовь.

Похоже, тут предстоит задача посложнее, чем научиться косы толком плести и перестать тянуть в рот всякую малосъедобную дрянь.

В темноте прошелестел гравий, послышались некрадущиеся, твердые в своей уверенности шаги.

– Если твой разговор мы закончили, у меня к тебе есть другой. Торин вчера говорил со мной на пиру. Сказал, что я теперь настоящий гном и могу ходить где угодно.

– Ты и так делаешь, что захочешь, – устало выдавил Фили.

– А раз так – вставай. Ты мне нужен.

– Зачем?

– Сегодня я иду к Тенге. Он разрешил тебе быть рядом со мной.

 

* * *

 

Пока спускались по бесконечным лестницам вниз, к глубинным потайным ярусам – почти не разговаривали. Фили сначала, пропустив Кили вперед, машинально шел за ним следом, сворачивая в нужные ответвления коридоров, потом спохватился:

– А откуда ты знаешь дорогу?

– Я объяснял тебе – я ее слышу. А сегодня сказал, что иду.

Добирались долго. Чтобы сократить путь, пришлось даже пересечь вброд неглубокую подземную реку, бурную и холодную. Пока Фили сторожко переступал с камня на камень, Кили, остановившись на середине потока и не обращая внимания на заливавшуюся в сапоги воду, щедро плескал себе в лицо полные пригоршни. Отфыркался, отряхнувшись, и выбрался на берег.

– Хорошо...

Попетляв по тюремному ярусу, дошли, наконец, до дальней решетки. Кликнули стражу. Не дожидаясь, пока брат объяснит, зачем они здесь, Кили вновь первым шагнул вперед, оттесняя его.

– Здравствуй, Тирг.

– Привет. А... откуда ты меня знаешь?

– Мы виделись вчера на пиру. Ты сидел справа от Фири и не давал ему толком пить. Он еще ныл всю дорогу, как ему не повезло – нужно первым идти на дежурство.

– Точно, было такое. Ох, и память же у тебя, – восхитился заспанный помятый охранник. – А вы с утра с чем пожаловали?

– Я хочу пройти к варгу.

– Ээээ... не положено, вроде...

– Ты видел, где вчера было мое место?

– Конечно.

– И с кем я весь вечер проговорил?

– Ну да.

– Он... Мой дядя, наш государь Торин, сказал, что я могу приходить сюда, когда пожелаю. Вот и мой родной брат это может подтвердить. Да, Фили? – коротко глянул через плечо.

– Разумеется.

– Так что можешь спокойно пустить нас.

Хмыкнув, Тирг нашарил в кармане связку ключей.

– И зачем тебе это чучело?

– Для важного дела.

– Чудно, – пожав плечами, принялся открывать. – Значит, так: дойдете до развилки в конце коридора – оттуда налево и вниз...

– Я зна... Спасибо, Тирг, – кивнув, потянул к себе решетку, не дожидаясь, пока охранник вытащит ключ.

С виду Кили был абсолютно спокоен, но Фили заметил, как нетерпеливо подрагивают пальцы, стиснутые на железных прутьях.

– Эй, парень, полегче, сломаешь! – Тирг едва успел отскочить, пропуская их вперед. – Куда так торопишься-то?

– Я же сказал – у нас важное дело. Секретное поручение, понял?

Фили и представить себе не мог, что Кили знает такие слова.

Они пошли дальше, но, едва стих грохот запертой за их спинами решетки, Фили дернул брата за рукав:

– Это какое-такое у тебя тут секретное дело внезапно образовалось?

– Не буду же я говорить кому попало, куда и зачем иду.

– Вообще-то тюремная стража – не кто попало, – нахмурился Фили.

– Так я ведь и не солгал, – Кили вновь устремился вперед. – А что у меня за дело – никого не касается.

Фили все меньше нравилась эта неожиданная затея. Он незаметно поправил на поясе нож и огляделся по сторонам – есть ли тут еще воины, довольно ли света и места. Как назло, тюремный ярус практически пустовал, стражи было немного, да и после вчерашнего праздника заступившие в караул гномы еще не очухались до конца.

В самом низу, за поворотом, в большой пещере с нависающим потолком царил полумрак. Слышались голоса:

– Ну, что теперь? Сидит – и пусть себе сидит. Не воет же, как поначалу.

– Ты только глянь на нее – она третий час с места не сходит. Цепь аж звенит от натуги. Дышать, поди, уже нечем, а так и не шелохнется.

– Да мало ли, что в мозгах заскочило. Если они вообще у нее есть. Эй, смотри-ка, смотри...

Впереди зазвенело железо. Послышался низкий рык – протяжный, глухой, больше похожий на осипшее ворчание.

– День добрый, почтенные, – Кили громко приветствовал двух топтавшихся у ограждения стражников, ступая из коридора на круговую галерею. Она по широкой дуге огибала выдолбленную в скале яму-мешок. Внизу было темно, свет факелов, укрепленных на стенах, не доставал до дна, но даже в царившем там полумраке ощущалось присутствие крупного тела.

– И тебе здравствовать, уважаемый... А ну, стой! Тебе разве можно сюда?

– Можно, можно, – отодвинув вмиг напрягшегося брата, Фили шагнул вперед. – Я свидетельствую – с дозволения Торина. Что тут у вас происходит?

– Привет, Фили. Да вот, тварь сегодня чудит. С самого утра началось. Будто что-то почуяла. Вылезла на середину, покуда цепь пускает – и сидит, не шелохнется. Не пила, не ела. Навострила уши и ждет. Чего ждет? Непонятно. Уж не вас ли? – хохотнул было один из стражников, но быстро осекся, глянув Кили в лицо.

Тот перегнулся через металлический парапет, ограждавший яму, и теперь всматривался в придонную тьму. Вновь раздалось рычание и сразу за ним – короткий, взлаивающий визг. Он уронил какое-то слово – визг прекратился.

– Уходите отсюда, – не оборачиваясь, отрывисто бросил Кили. – Не бойтесь. Беды не случится. Брат мне будет порукой.

Охрана, переглянувшись, попятилась. По коридору забухали сапоги – и все стихло.

Кили медленно пошел вокруг ямы, все так же неотрывно глядя вниз. Подойдя ближе, Фили разглядел, наконец, варга, сидящего на цепи. Прочный металлический ошейник сковывал шею, сама же цепь была пропущена сквозь намертво вмурованное в стену кольцо и убегала вверх, к хитроумному замку, отомкнув который, можно было регулировать ее длину, поворачивая специальную ручку. Варг кружился на дне, двигаясь следом за Кили. Тот сделал почти полный круг и остановился напротив узкой лестницы, вырубленной в скале и спиралью спускавшейся вниз. Ступил на ступеньку.

– Эй, это не опасно?

– Пока не знаю.

– Тогда зачем ты...

Но Кили, не слушая, уже шел по ступеням – все так же медленно и осторожно. Не зная, что ему делать, Фили загремел было факелом на стене, но услышав "не вздумай!", вернулся назад, к краю ямы. Свет был не особо и нужен – все трое отлично видели в темноте.

Добравшись до последней ступеньки, Кили сделал несколько шагов вперед – и тут варг прыгнул.

Оглушительно грохнула цепь, высекая искры из камня. Ее длины хватило ровно настолько, чтобы морда огромной твари застыла на расстоянии вытянутой руки от замершей фигуры. Не обратив внимания на прыжок, тот медленно опустился на корточки – варг, рыча, припал на передние лапы. Кили выпрямился – грозная тварь осталась полу-лежать.

И тут он шагнул вперед и, положив руку на плоский лоб, что-то отрывисто приказал – повелительно и громко. Варг подогнул и задние лапы – улегся полностью, но голову не опустил. Их взгляды скрестились – несколько мгновений Кили продолжал повторять на темном наречии несколько слов, одно за другим. Варг глухо рычал и мотал головой, стараясь отбросить руку. Кили не отступал – подойдя ближе, второй рукой дернул за ухо. Сказал что-то еще. Его тон еле заметно сменился. Варг, заскулив, заморгал и сунул морду между вытянутых лап.

– Вот сразу бы так, – долетело до Фили.

То и дело морщась от бьющей в нос невыносимой вони, он разглядывал эту странную пару. Тварь был не огромной – Фили видал и побольше – но даже лежа доходила брату до пояса. Тот энергично чесал ее между ушей – скорее, дергал за шерсть, чем гладил – и продолжал говорить что-то вполголоса. Желтые круглые глаза с прежней настороженностью ловили каждое его движение, крупные ноздри дергались, чуя новые запахи, но поднять голову без приказа Тенга не смела. Обойдя ее по кругу, Кили, видимо, разрешил ей встать – крупное тело подбросило, словно пружиной. Вновь коротко рыкнув, она шумно обнюхала его, тычась мордой попеременно то в голову, то в грудь. Удары были сильны – Фили видел, как после одного из них Кили едва устоял на ногах. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что Тенга, вскинув голову, потянула носом и в его сторону тоже. Но тут же, клацнув чудовищной пастью – зубы у нее росли в два ряда, налезая друг на друга – на лету ухватила внезапное угощение: Кили достал из кармана шмат сырого мяса и подбросил его вверх. Фили охнул и на мгновенье зажмурился: следующий кусок брат положил прямо в распахнутую пасть, закачавшуюся перед лицом – как полено в камин. Варг проглотил, не жуя и сунулся за продолжением.

– Перебьешься. Хватит с тебя. А то скоро жирной будешь, как я, – он с притворным неудовольствием пихнул косматую морду и опустился на корточки. Как всегда раньше сидел. Но теперь ему мешала одежда – пришлось сесть на пол и, вытянув одну ногу, другую подвернуть под себя. Варг, потоптавшись, устроился рядом. – Ну, рассказывай, что ли, как тебе жилось без меня.

Уперев подбородок в сложенные на парапете руки, Фили стоял неподвижно и смотрел вниз. Похоже, они и в самом деле разговаривали, хоть и не словами. Варг скулил и повизгивал, глухо рычал, время от времени тряс головой, гремя цепью. Кили мешал слова на всеобщем и орочьем с какими-то странными звуками, больше всего похожими на отрывистое шипящее фырканье. Пару раз до него донеслось: "Да ладно тебе, не ной... я и сам вижу..." И совсем невозможное: "Ты же умница у меня... Моя девочка..."

Моя. Девочка.

Варгу.

Порождению древней тьмы, вернейшему прислужнику орков – сказал его родной брат, гном из рода Дьюрина Длинноборода, в честь которого поднимал накануне кубки на пиру вместе со всеми.

Фили закашлялся и выпрямил затекшую спину. Кили резко обернулся и уставился на него:

– Ты еще здесь? Я думал – ушел давно.

– Ничего ты не думал. Прилип к этой дряни, словно она медом намазана.

– Верно, – усмехнулся Кили. – Только Тенга – не дрянь. Мы, кажется, с тобой об этом уже говорили.

Услышав речь на всеобщем, варг заворчал и поднялся. Шерсть на загривке вздыбилась, обнажились и заскребли по камням жуткие когти.

– Хаш, – отрывисто бросил Кили.

– Это что?

– Это "сидеть" по-вашему.

– Ах, по-нашему...

– Ладно тебе, не цепляйся, – отвернувшись от него, Кили вновь принялся тормошить шерсть, покрывавшую уродливую плосколобую голову. – Тебе скучно. Может, уйдешь?

– Нет, спасибо. Я тебя лучше здесь подожду.

– Как знаешь. День впереди длинный.

Через минуту он вновь позабыл о Фили, весь погрузившись в общение со своим зверем. Когда прошла первая настороженность, и варг перестал утробно рычать и клацать зубами в ответ на любое его движение – хозяйственно принялся оглядывать, все ли в порядке. Тщательно осмотрел уши, лапы, глаза – хорошо, хоть в пасть не полез – перебрал и, как мог, причесал пальцами шерсть, срезав ножом особо спутанные колтуны. За месяцы, проведенные в яме, варг здорово отощал: даже сквозь плотную шерсть было видно, как выпирают обтянутые кожей ребра, как ввалились бока. Вряд ли на воле ему каждый день доводилось есть досыта, но, сидя на цепи, вообще выбирать не приходилось: кормят хоть изредка – и то хорошо. Почуяв привычные прикосновения, Тенга успокоилась совершенно. В какой-то момент даже решила поиграть – упала на спину, подставив живот, покрытый более светлой шерстью. Кили уселся на нее верхом, широкими кругами водил руками по сторонам, почесывая ее подмышками и под шеей. Млея от удовольствия, Тенга скулила, подергивая задними лапами. Вывалила на бок длинный язык и зажмурила свои невозможно-желтые глаза.

Все-таки она была безобразна. Ни одно из оскверненных творений Йаванны, верной подруги и спутницы жизни их собственного Создателя, не вызывало у гномов такого отвращения, как варги. Даже рассматривая всех прочих бессловесных обитателей Арды исключительно с точки зрения практической пользы и пригодности в пищу, те восхищались их силой, ловкостью и красотой, сохраняя все это в своих трудах – в ковке, резьбе и чеканке, в мельчайших извивах золотой проволоки и в многотонной громаде каменных статуй.

А это... Злобные, мгновенно наливающиеся кровью глаза, плоская голова с прижатыми к затылку ушами, уродливо вздыбленный на холке горб, кривые ноги, свалявшаяся сальная шерсть, вонь, сбивающая с ног не хуже горной лавины... Одним словом, мерзость, каких поискать – не найдешь.

И пожалуйста – моя девочка.

Они сидели, склонившись голова к голове – Кили и его варг. Он продолжал рассеянно гладить ее и что-то тихо говорил, время от времени наклоняясь совсем близко к зубастой пасти. Тенга перестала скулить – казалось, внимательно слушала, что ей рассказывал Кили. Наконец, он встал и, прощально хлопнув ее по боку, стал подниматься наверх. Варг заворчал, заходил кругами, гремя железом. Кили остановился и укоризненно покачал головой. Взвизгнув, Тенга рванулась следом за ним, но, отброшенная натянувшейся цепью, лишь протяжно завыла, вскинув морду.

Больше он к ней не обернулся.

По дороге назад тронул Фили за руку:

– Спасибо.

– За что же?

– Что согласился пойти сюда со мной.

– Это... это было нетрудно, – удержаться от колкости не удалось, но Кили, похоже, ее не уловил. Наоборот, порывисто обнял:

– Ты... ты хороший.

От его волос и одежды остро пахло зверем. Фили, не ожидавший такого напора, тоже сомкнул руки у него за спиной:

– Да ладно тебе. Ох, и грозная же она у тебя!

– Еще бы! Мне от нее иногда знаешь, как прилетало.

– Серьезно? И как? Расскажи.

Всю обратную дорогу они проговорили о Тенге. Кили рассказывал о ней так подробно впервые. После сегодняшней встречи он был крайне возбужден: речь его снова стала отрывистой, он все чаще заменял забываемые слова жестами или же просто их пропускал. Несколько раз они останавливались, и тогда он разыгрывал в лицах целые истории – то смешные, то жутковатые. Фили смотрел на него во все глаза: брат очень воодушевился, от обычной его молчаливой сдержанности не осталось и следа. Он улыбался, даже смеялся и шутил, как вчера на пиру, когда сидел среди молодых гномов.

Ночью он был совсем не таким.

Когда, наконец, дошли до жилых ярусов – их уже ждали. Привалившись к колонне и скрестив руки на груди, на площадке лестницы стоял мрачный, как туча, Двалин и пристально смотрел, как они поднимаются ему навстречу. Увидев его, Кили замедлил шаг, а потом и вовсе остановился.

– Погоди.

Фили, вопросительно обернувшись, поразился происшедшей с ним перемене. Лихорадочное веселье исчезло, брат побледнел и, покусывая губу, с напряжением всматривался в застывшую на площадке фигуру.

– Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать.

– Говори.

– Там, внизу, я... я не сказал тебе одну вещь. Вернее, сказал, но не совсем... И теперь не уверен, что ты правильно меня понял.

– Это называется – "я солгал", – продолжил за него Фили, уже все понимая. – Торин ведь не давал тебе позволения ходить к Тенге. Так?

– Ну... Он прямо не запретил, когда я спросил. Просто не стал отвечать.

– Вот, значит, как. И тогда ты решил, что я могу тебе пригодиться.

– Фили, нет...

– Да ладно тебе! Я бы тоже так сделал.

– Правда?

– Разве что ночью подкладываться бы не стал. Хотя... тебе же нужно было, чтобы сработало наверняка, – его губы скривились в горькой усмешке и, обрубая себе все возможности для словесных маневров, он резко закончил. – Так что все правильно рассчитал. Молодец, поздравляю.

– Фили...

– Далеко пойдешь. Торин так считает, и похоже, он прав. Думаю, он устроил тебе проверку. Для этого и разделил нас, чтобы посмотреть, что ты станешь делать.

– И что теперь будет?

– Да ничего, – Фили пожал плечами и глянул на Двалина. Тот по-прежнему стоял у края лестничной площадки – не обойдешь – и смотрел вниз. – Вот скажи: разве прямо спросить нельзя было?

– Ты бы не согласился.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Кому охота подставляться под наказание?

– Опять ты за старое! – несмотря на то, что на душе было ужасно скверно, Фили едва не расхохотался. – Ты думаешь, он меня наказывать станет? За что? За глупое легковерие? Вряд ли. Хотя, может, и стоило бы.

– Эй, вы что там застряли? А ну, поднимайтесь живей. Вас уже обыскались. Фили, Торин велел тебе зайти к нему, когда вы... найдетесь, – не дождавшись, Двалин сам двинулся им навстречу, и Кили торопливо закончил, с нарастающей тревогой вглядываясь в спокойное, сосредоточенное лицо брата:

– Я с тобой пойду. Я скажу, что ты не при чем, и это я сам...

– Ну уж нет, – тот покачал головой и отступил на шаг, упреждая попытку дотронуться до руки. – Тут я точно обойдусь без тебя. Раньше надо было подумать об этом, братишка.

 

* * *

 

Вопреки ожидаемому, Торин даже не слишком сердился: видимо, когда их хватились, поиски вышли недолгими. Внимательно выслушав рассказ племянника обо всем, что происходило между Кили и варгом, поинтересовался:

– Так ты говоришь – он ее слышит сквозь камень?

– Да, и не только. Еще и чувствует.

– И она его?

– Тоже. Причем гораздо сильнее.

– Как такое возможно? Кили – гном, а в нашем народе отродясь не водилось всяких чудаковатых эльфийских умений: понимать животных и птиц. Тем более, таких чудищ.

– Видимо, они слишком много времени проводили вместе. И он к ней действительно привязался.

– Или врет.

– Зачем, Торин? – Фили удивленно поднял глаза.

– Пока что не знаю. В любом случае, в этой истории надо будет хорошенько разобраться. Ты мне лучше вот что скажи: зачем ты повел его к ней?

– Я... я давно обещал ему, еще в самом начале.

– Неплохо было бы сначала поставить в известность меня.

– А что тут такого особенного? Тенга – его прирученный зверь...

– Ага, домашний. Навроде козы или пони.

– Да. То есть нет. Он сам ее вырастил, они вместе...

– ... Охотились, нападали на гномов.

– Торин, зря ты так говоришь, – Фили сердито закусил губу. – Он никогда в жизни не поднял руку ни на кого из наших.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Он сам мне сказал.

– И ты веришь ему?

– А почему я должен не верить? В чем ты его снова и снова готов подозревать? За все время, что он здесь, он ни разу – слышишь, ни разу! – не сделал ничего, что могло бы подтвердить твои подозрения. Думаю, он и сам рад поскорее забыть свою прежнюю жизнь. Его с ней больше ничего не связывает.

– Кроме варга.

– Ну... да, кроме Тенги.

– И что-то мне подсказывает, что связь эта куда прочнее, чем тебе кажется. Если бы можно было обернуть ее нам на пользу... Только как? Отправить с разведчиками выслеживать орков? Варг – не собака, и мне не верится, что он будет по-настоящему предан кому-то, кроме породившего его зла.

– Не знаю, Торин, тут я тебе не советчик.

Тот с ухмылкой взглянул на племянника:

– Как будто я советов у тебя сейчас спрашивал.

– Могу сказать только одно: он к ней очень привязан. Очень. Когда они... разговаривали, он будто старого друга встретил. И после был совсем другой, не такой, как обычно. Живей, что ли. И веселее. Ты правда хочешь найти способ заставить варга служить нам? Ведь пробовали уже в старину.

– Я знаю.

– Тогда без Кили тут точно не обойтись.

– А ты по-прежнему думаешь, что твой брат нуждается в помощи и защите и шагу без тебя не сможет ступить? – в тон ему насмешливо ответил Торин.

– Похоже, это уже в прошлом.

– Вот то-то и оно. Как бы тебе у него учиться не пришлось.

– Чему? Скрытности и недоверчивости к своим?

– Где же тут скрытность? Я вчера, когда про Тенгу еще только первое слово сказал – он аж завертелся на кресле. Глаза загорелись, как у мальчишки, увидевшего леденец. Я только не думал, что он прям так сразу, с утра туда ринется. И что тебя потащит с собой.

– Он свидетельствовал твоим именем, Торин.

– И что? Он все рассчитал и получил, что хотел. Посмотри на него – после вчерашнего пира его словно подменили.

– Это верно подмечено.

– Я ж говорю – он вовсе непрост. И неглуп. Внутри у него спрятано много, может быть, даже пока что и от него самого. Я очень надеюсь, что крепость нашей породы пересилит всю налипшую грязь, и из под окалины вот-вот покажется добрый клинок настоящей гномьей работы, – твердо закончил он. – Может, и к лучшему, что так сегодня вышло. Ты молодец, подробно все запомнил. Ступай, мне нужно хорошенько обдумать эту историю.

– А что насчет Тенги? Он наверняка снова захочет ее навестить.

– Пусть, – после короткого колебания, Торин кивнул головой. – Только глаз с него не спускай, когда он с ней, слышишь?

 

* * *

 

Остаток дня прошел суетно и бестолково. Выйдя от Торина, Фили, заглянув в свои покои и никого там не обнаружив, отправился бесцельно бродить по Чертогам. За последние сутки столько всего случилось – было что мысленно перебирать в голове. Кили каким-то непостижимым образом удавалось с легкостью переворачивать с ног на голову все правила и законы, казавшиеся до его появления совершенно незыблемыми. Добро и зло, нельзя и можно, свои, чужие – все смешалось в пестрой круговерти слов и поступков, в центре которой стоял его брат. Удивление от его умения обращаться с варгом и совершенно не замечать житейские неудобства сменялось досадой на нелепейшую похвальбу своим новым положением, а вслед за ними подкатывала самая настоящая злость на столь откровенную телесную невоздержанность. Ревность тоже кружила неподалеку – за одни только глумливые взгляды в сторону брата в трапезной этим утром их обладателей стоило немедленно удавить собственными руками. И тут же сладкой судорогой передергивало от воспоминаний о горячем отзывчивом теле, раскинувшемся ночью рядом.

Прав Торин – неизвестно еще, какие формы примет это булькающее варево, до поры до времени покрытое коркой напускного безразличия, когда окончательно выплеснется наружу.

Размышляя подобным образом, Фили незаметно для самого себя забрел в библиотеку. Побродил между высоких стеллажей. Взял с полки книгу с драконом на обложке. Книг на отстраненные, малопрактичные темы у гномов отродясь не водилось, а уж про чужие народы – и подавно. Про живое – только про то, что касалось целебных трав и прочих полезных растений, с помощью которых можно было красить кожу и ткани или использовать их для приготовления различных составов, пригодных для горнорудного и ювелирного дела. Животные же и вовсе проходили по разделу кулинарных рецептов, и о варгах в них не было сказано вообще ничего. Кое-что удалось откопать только в старинных летописях. Рассеянно перелистывая твердые, как древесная кора, страницы, Фили разглядывал иллюстрации к сказаниям о победах и битвах. Среди них были и сцены боевых стычек, но он их и живьем навидался достаточно. Полчища орков верхом на варгах, гоблины, горные тролли разлетались во все стороны от ударов могучих палиц и боевых топоров. Фили хмыкнул – хорошо быть художником. А попробуй на деле приложи как следует хоть одного, чтобы наверняка больше не встал.

Прискучив этим занятием, заглянул в зал для общих тренировок, где в углу пылилось большое чучело варга, вырезанное из дерева. После долго разговаривал со старыми воинами, с разведчиками, которым чаще других доводилось видеть живых орков. Болтали о разном: в основном, о вчерашнем пире, о планах на предстоящую зиму. Фили и сам не смог бы сказать, что ищет или хочет узнать. Просто после утреннего похода и последовавшего за ним разговора с Торином, а особенно – после прошедшей ночи возвращаться к себе хотелось не очень. И видеть Кили – тоже.

Горько было осознавать, что брат просто использовал его, прикрывшись, словно щитом, чтобы заполучить, наконец, желаемое. И ведь даже не обвинишь – ни в подлости, ни в коварстве. Фили сам ему обещал сходить к Тенге. Но сначала все время находились дела поважнее, а потом он просто об этом забыл.

А вот Кили – выходит, что нет.

И думать о том, что на самом деле скрывалось за его ночным "мне было нетрудно", было уже совершенно невыносимо.

Как верно он все рассчитал.

Торин прав – далеко пойдет.

Настала ночь, и Кили вновь пришел в его спальню. Фили еще не ложился – сидел в кресле у камина, курил. Брата он и ждал, и не ждал. Медленно повернул голову на звук шагов:

– Тебе еще что-то нужно?

– Ничего. Просто... поговорить.

– Говори.

– Ты зол на меня.

– Зол? Вовсе нет. Скорей, раздосадован. И здорово разочарован.

– В чем разница? Эти слова значат одно и то же.

– Вот не скажи, – Фили вытянул ноги ближе к огню и принялся чистить трубку. – Где ты весь день пропадал?

– Кили неопределенно дернул плечом и опустился на каменные плиты у его ног.

– Я не хочу, чтобы так было.

– И куда прикажешь теперь это девать? Ты разве можешь одним движением погасить свои чувства, словно свечу задуть?

– Нет.

– Вот и я не могу. Я не думал, что ты так подло со мной обойдешься.

– Мне было нужно... Нужно к Тенге. Очень.

– Я уже говорил – можно было просто попросить. А ты в своих стараниях даже несколько перебрал – достаточно было сослаться на Торина.

– Ночью я пришел не поэтому. Ты тоже мне нравишься. Больше других.

– Я буду признателен, если ты обойдешься сейчас без сравнений, пусть даже и очень лестных для меня, – сухо заметил Фили.

– Мне пока еще трудно говорить так, как ты, – Кили, хмурясь, напряженно вглядывался в его бесстрастно застывшее лицо. – Я не сравнивал. Ты мой брат, ты хорошо со мной обращался. Ты веселый и добрый. Я не хочу, чтобы ты сердился. Прости, – закончив упавшим голосом, он положил голову Фили на колени.

Тот машинально коснулся рукой волос. Вчерашние косы давно растрепались, эглеты выпали. Кили схватил его ладонь и спрятал под щеку. Слегка сжал губами кончики пальцев. Потом прикусил.

– Прости, – повторил совсем тихо.

– Хорошо, я не буду на тебя сердиться. Можешь идти.

– Куда? – Кили озадаченно взглянул на него.

– К себе. Еще куда-нибудь. Куда хочешь.

– Почему ты гонишь меня?

– Потому что я не собираюсь делить тебя со всеми, кто тебе приглянулся, и кому ты решишь показать, на что имеет право родич вождя, – Фили вскочил, невольно дернув его за собой. Все напускное спокойствие слетело с него в один миг. Кили неловко поднялся следом и, чтобы не упасть, был вынужден схватиться за брата, но тот его оттолкнул. Теперь оба стояли, сжав кулаки и вперив друг в друга взгляды. – Потому что, если ты снова не врешь, зачем пришел – ты останешься здесь навсегда. Потому что я хочу тебя чуть не с первого дня – еще там, у меня в мастерской, помнишь? Когда благосклонность вождя тебе и в самом прекрасном сне не успела присниться. Ты меня понял?

От нахлынувшего волнения его била дрожь. Мысли путались. Нужные, правильные слова – про гордость, честь и достоинство, что так нельзя, что есть границы дозволенного, твердые, хоть и невидимые, и все о них знают – никак не складывались в гладкие фразы. Не говорить хотелось – хотелось сгрести в охапку этого олуха, швырнуть на кровать и выебать так, чтоб шевелиться не мог, а не то, что сравнивать его с кем-то хотя бы в мыслях.

– Понял, – протянул Кили, расплываясь в улыбке. – Вот сразу бы так и сказал.

 

* * *

 

Когда первый телесный голод был утолен и хоть чуть-чуть отпустило, Фили, устроив голову на груди брата, рассеянно перебирал его пальцы и смотрел в потолок с самой глупейшей и счастливой улыбкой. Гул в голове от бешено разогнанной крови еще не прошел, теплый, нагретый камином воздух холодил разгоряченную влажную кожу. Тянуть на себя простыню было лень – сил не осталось даже на это.

Разговаривать не хотелось.

Кили время от времени ерзал под ним, устраиваясь удобней. Фили перевернулся на бок и прижался щекой к груди брата. В висок отдавались ровные, чувствительные толчки. Казалось, он приложил его сердце прямо к уху, как огромную розово-пурпурную морскую раковину из южного моря, что однажды попалась ему на глаза в лавке, где торговали разным заморскими диковинками, пригодными для нужд резчиков и ювелиров.

Перед глазами близко-близко маячил темный сосок. Фили легко тронул его языком. Кили не реагировал – он впал в то короткое дурманное забытье, что сковывает тело и разум после чересчур бурного соития. Еще немного подавшись вперед, Фили лизнул сильнее, с нажимом, и сомкнул губы, намереваясь угостить брата этой простой, но такой приятной лаской, раз с поцелуями пока что не получалось.

А с ними и правда выходила беда. Похоже, Кили считал, что рот ему нужен только для еды или разговоров. В постели – для укусов и ругательств, перемежаемых стонами и рычанием. Все попытки поцеловать его оставались без ответа, а сам он таких и вовсе не делал. Что не умел – невозможно было представить.

Сжав губы плотнее, Фили втянул сосок внутрь, покатал его на языке. Сердце под ухом пропустило пару ударов, а потом забилось часто-часто, как трепещет попавшая в силок птица. Фили, не торопясь, продолжал свои опыты. Целовал, слегка прикусывая, делая длинные паузы, гладил шею и плечи.

Кили молчал. Тогда Фили, затылком чувствуя его пронзительный взгляд, устроился поудобнее и принялся покрывать медленными поцелуями грудь и живот, спускаясь все ниже. Лишь когда его губы тронули кожу в самом низу, прочертив по ней размашистый, плавно выгнутый полумесяц, спросил хриплым шепотом:

– Что ты делаешь?

– Ласкаю тебя. Мне до одури нравится твое тело.

Кили порывисто вздохнул и вновь замолчал. Фили двинулся дальше, целуя его напряженно подрагивающий член. Взял в рот, принялся неторопливо изучать языком, подстраиваясь в своих движениях под ритм дыхания брата. Кили раскинул в стороны ноги и неловко застыл, словно боялся пошевелиться. Плавно двигаясь вверх и вниз, Фили накрыл ладонью мошонку, осторожно погладил и скользнул ниже. Дотронулся до не закрывшегося, влажного от текущего семени входа, чуть толкнул один палец внутрь, одновременно насаживаясь ртом до упора.

– Прекрати!

Кили охнул и дернулся вверх по постели, одновременно отталкивая его. Ничего не понимая, Фили уставился на него с удивлением.

– Почему? Я сделал больно? Или тебе неприятно?

– Неприятно?! Еще пара мгновений – я бы... – он закашлялся, с трудом переводя дух. – Я бы кончил тебе прямо в глотку.

– И что?

– Что – что?!

– Я был бы не против.

– Ты... – Кили смотрел на него во все глаза, от нахлынувшего волнения он даже слегка побледнел. – Ты хоть немного соображаешь, что говоришь?!

– Погоди... Ты не любишь так?

– Да кто ж такое не любит?!

– Тогда я совсем ничего уже не понимаю, – Фили сел рядом, озадаченно оглядев брата, задержал взгляд на торчащем члене. – Вон, он тоже, похоже, не возражает.

Против воли хихикнув, Кили отодвинулся еще дальше. Сел, поморщившись, прижал колени к груди.

– Раз вы оба не против, тогда, может, объяснишь мне толком, в чем дело? – продолжал наседать Фили.

– Нельзя, – энергично закрутил головой. Темные волосы били его по щекам, полностью укрыв лоб. – Так не делают. Свободные, старшие – никогда. Только пленники. Или совсем молодые. Позор. Если заставят – все смеются вокруг. А потом дразнят. Долго. Те, кто видел – лезут снова и снова.

– Вот оно что...

– Ты разве не знал?

– Нет, конечно.

– Ты же родич...

– Ну хватит уже! – раздраженно прервал его Фили. – У тебя этой новостью мозги заклинило напрочь. Второй день не отпускает. Никак не можешь в себя прийти, да? Хочешь знать, почему я удивился? Потому что у нас все не так. Никто никого не насилует и не принуждает. И когда двое оказываются в одной постели – по согласию можно делать все, что угодно. Лишь бы нравилось. А ты мне нравишься. Очень. Я уже говорил. И мне хочется, чтобы тебе было со мной хорошо, вот и все.

– Фили, мне с тобой до ужаса хорошо, – с горячностью ответил Кили, глаза которого за время этой короткой пламенной речи открывались все шире и шире. – Я сейчас чуть не умер, правда. Я раньше, давно, когда совсем молодой был, когда еще сам мог так делать – и то у меня лучше не получалось.

– Что ты мог?

– Ну, в рот сам мог взять.

– У кого?

– Ээээ... – оглянувшись зачем-то по сторонам, Кили закончил с некоторой озадаченностью. – У себя.

– П... покажи.

– Ты чего? – рассмеявшись, он шутливо толкнул Фили в бок. – Это когда было-то! Я совсем мальчишкой был, и хребет тогда еще гнулся. Теперь твердый стал, а с вашей жратвой каждый день я совсем растолстел, – в подтверждение своих слов он похлопал себя по впалому животу. – Теперь не достать.

– Покажи, слышишь?

Поджав губы, Кили скептически на него посмотрел, но послушно вытянул ноги, выгнул спину и подался вперед. Упавшие волосы закрыли его лицо. Дрожащими пальцами Фили отвел темные пряди.

– Видишь, никак, – напряженно подрагивающий, ярко-красный язык, блестящий и невероятно длинный, лишь чуть-чуть не доставал до головки. – А ты, что, так не делал, когда стояки по утрам начались?

– Нет. Я никогда не был настолько... худым.

– А вот я был. Иногда надрочишься – аж пальцы сведет. И потом, когда слушал, смотрел – захотелось попробовать.

Фили вполголоса, но с большим чувством длинно выругался на кхуздуле. Повалившись навзничь в подушки, весь красный от рвущегося наружу смеха, затрясся, закрывая руками лицо.

– Ты чего? – прозвучал над головой озадаченный голос.

– Ничего, – сказал, чуть отдышавшись и вытирая слезы. – Я с тобой сколько времени бок о бок уже провел, но все равно каждый день узнаю что-то новое. А сегодняшняя – вот уж новость, так новость. Как представлю себе это зрелище... ох, нет... не могу... извини! – вновь зашелся безудержным хохотом.

Кили хмурился, явно не понимая, что его так развеселило. Сердито сказал:

– Я же над тобой не смеюсь, когда ты лезешь ко мне лизаться, словно слепой щенок.

– В поцелуях нет ничего смешного. Все целуются: мужья, жены, любовники, матери целуют своих де... Ну, то есть, все, кто любят друг друга... В общем, сам знаешь.

– Не знаю. Не пробовал, – Кили, склонив к плечу голову, бесстрастно смотрел на столь явное замешательство брата, не делая даже попытки помочь ему выпутаться из нагромождения слов. Наоборот, решил окончательно припечатать. – Меня ведь никто никогда не любил, кроме Тенги.

– Это не то.

– Почему же?

– Потому что Тенга твоя – варг. Дикий зверь.

– Никакая она не дикая. Она меня понимает и слушается.

– Пусть так. Но тебя с ней связывает в лучшем случае дружба, хотя для меня до сих пор это странно.

– Если бы не она, я бы здесь с тобой сейчас не сидел, – заметил Кили. – Она мне жизнь не один раз спасала.

– Ладно, не буду спорить. Но сейчас мы не станем о ней говорить. И так болтовни слишком много, – тяготясь начинающимся разговором, Фили притворно зевнул и потянулся всем телом, поиграв мускулами напоказ. – Час поздний, давай спать, если больше ты ничего не желаешь.

– Как это – не желаю? – Кили живо обвил его бедра ногами и повалил на постель. Жадно потерся членом о живот, зашарил в паху. – Желаю, еще и как.

– Так-то лучше, – усмехнулся Фили и, перекатившись, легко подмял его под себя. – Очень жаль, что придется пощадить твою скромность и привязанность к этим диким привычкам, а то я бы тебе сейчас с удовольствием отсосал. А потом выеб от всей души. Ну, или в обратной последовательности, на твой выбор.

Коротко ахнув, Кили замер, зажмурившись. Фили, посмеиваясь про себя, не без злорадства созерцал целую гамму чувств, обуревавших брата, отразившихся на его лице. Наконец, справившись с собой, тот осторожно приоткрыл один глаз и напряженно шепнул:

– Хорошо. Один раз, – и тут же торопливо добавил. – Клянусь, я никому не скажу!

– Ну еще бы!

– А... потом я буду должен, да? – обреченной решимости в голосе не было края.

– Вот уж нет, – Фили расхохотался, энергично замотав головой. – Ты так жутко скалишься и зубами скрипишь, что вряд ли я скоро решусь доверить тебе такую ценность. И уж точно – не сегодня. Меня вполне устроит надежный проверенный способ, – закончил, ущипнув Кили за зад.

– Я согласен! – тот радостно улыбнулся и нетерпеливо заерзал, разве что не скуля от предвкушения.

Таким – беспечным, игривым, отчаянно жадным до телесной близости – он нравился Фили больше всего, и думать о чем-либо, кроме снедавшего обоих желания, в эти мгновения становилось решительно невозможно. Он и не думал, оставив делам и заботам день. Ночь им была нужна для другого.

 

* * *

 

Один за другим пролетали короткие зимние дни, когда зыбкий свет едва-едва проникал в широкие световые шахты, а солнце в них и вовсе перестало заглядывать. Им на смену шли ночи – благословенно длинные и не по-декабрьски жаркие, наполненные тайными встречами в покоях Фили. Брат проводил у него каждую ночь. Он был ненасытен – отдавался жадно, с неистовой страстью. После – сразу же засыпал, чтобы проснуться перед самым рассветом и бесшумно выскользнуть к себе. Днем они виделись мало – Кили много времени стал пропадать наверху. Он совершенно свыкся со своей новой жизнью, но круговерть обыденных дел пока что мало его касалась. После памятной своевольной выходки на утро Дьюрина дня он стал бывать у Тенги все чаще. Когда не сидел с ней – охотился, отдавая добычу страже тюремного яруса, если у Фили не было возможности самому спуститься с ним вниз.

Торин безмолвствовал, и Фили почел за лучшее не расспрашивать, какие виды тот имеет на новоявленного племянника и его варга. Время шло, их никто не тревожил, и порой Фили почти удавалось себя убедить, что Торин и вовсе забыл о них.

Как оказалось – напрасно.

В то утро они встретились в арсенале. Фили давно подумывал подобрать для брата метательные ножи, взамен его собственных, совсем дрянных, что были отняты у него при поимке. Вместе пересмотрев множество видов, отобрали с полдюжины простых лезвий с неотделанной рукояткой, формой схожих с листьями ивы. Опробовать их решено было наверху. Выбравшись из горы, долго брели, утопая по колено в свежем снегу, выбирая подходящее место. Наконец, остановились у небольшого сарая, где летом иногда ночевали косцы, заброшенном в эту зимнюю пору. Налепив снегом на двери круг, Кили принялся утаптывать площадку в паре десятков шагов от него. Долго прилаживался, кряхтя: то ему мешал меховой капюшон, налезающий на глаза, то рукава куртки вдруг начинали казаться слишком длинными и цеплялись за лезвия при замахе.

– Не пойму – как вы во всем этом ходите-то зимой! – топнув ногой, бросил в сердцах, когда уронил одно из лезвий в глубокий снег.

– Ну, а как ты хотел-то? Холодно же без одежды, – Фили посмеивался, устроившись с трубкой на заметенной макушке огромного валуна.

– Неженки, вот вы кто, а не гномы, – пробурчал Кили, вытирая поднятый нож о штаны.

Еще раз тщательно осмотрев лезвия, начал метать. Фили, всегда считавший это умение своим исключительным правом, с легкой ревностью вынужден был признать, что получалось у него просто отлично. С грозным гудением врезаясь в доски, ножи ложились в ряд, один к одному. Потом он бросал их с колена, потом обернувшись из-за плеча. Потом левой рукой. Потом, налепив внутри круга снежков, стал вгонять их в самый центр белых крохотных бугорков, испятнавших посеревшие от времени доски. Попадал пять раз из шести и страшно злился, что так много мажет. Когда принялся выстраивать фигуры, разрезая прямыми, как стрела, диагоналями почти осыпавшуюся мишень, Фили взмолился:

– Может, хватит уже? У меня зад почти примерз к этому булыжнику. Я сражен наповал твоим мастерством. Идем домой, а?

– Сейчас, погоди, – отмахнулся от него Кили. Он только-только вошел в азарт и добровольно заканчивать явно не собирался. – Смотри, я еще вот как могу...

Поняв, что пока он не накрасуется вдоволь, им обоим придется торчать на морозе, Фили издал дикий вопль и прыгнул ему на спину с вершины своего камня. Оба, смеясь, повалились в нетоптанный снег. Отплевываясь от ледяного крошева, набившегося в волосы и за воротники, принялись отчаянно бороться, силясь подмять друг друга. Фили победил в этой забаве и, усевшись сверху, с торжеством посмотрел на брата. Тот раскраснелся от холода и энергичной возни. Глаза сияли, со смеющихся, ярко алеющих губ срывались облачка морозного пара. Лукавый взгляд тянул к себе, словно магнитом.

От злобно шипящего пленника, ненавидящего весь белый свет, кроме своего распрекрасного варга, в нем не было и следа.

Тогда Фили наклонился к нему и поцеловал.

Губы у Кили на вкус были как поздние ягоды, оставшиеся зимовать на ветвях: чуть горьковатые, терпкие, кружащие голову своим перестоялым соком. Осторожно трогая языком кромку не стиснутых, как обычно, чуть приоткрытых зубов, Фили пил его затрудненное дыхание, наслаждаясь скоротечным мгновением.

Выпив досуха, отпустил.

Кили, растерянно моргая, смотрел на него – и молчал. Лишь облизнулся привычно – и тогда Фили вновь забрал себе его губы.

О третьем поцелуе он попросил Фили сам. Прошептал, опуская ресницы, заиндевелые кончики которых серебристыми полукружьями обрамляли сияющие глаза:

– Можно, пожалуйста... еще один раз...

Вкус этого поцелуя не истаял у них на губах, когда Кили вдруг изменился в лице: нахмурившись, к чему-то прислушался, хотя вокруг был один только снег. Уперся Фили руками в грудь, разрывая объятия, а когда тот замешкался – не раздумывая, ударил его головой в лицо.

Охнув, Фили с размаху уселся на снег, хватая разбитыми губами воздух. Кили живо вскочил на колени и вскинул к небу лицо. Покачиваясь с закрытыми глазами, стал медленно поворачиваться кругом себя и вдруг снова припал к земле, теперь щекой. Напряженно вслушивался в неслышимое пару мгновений, затем резко поднялся и, не глядя на Фили, зашагал вверх по склону, к дому.

– Что-то случилось? – Фили нагнал его через пару десятков шагов.

– Нужно назад. Очень быстро. С Тенгой беда.

 

* * *

 

Когда они оказались у ямы – все уже кончилось. Тенга, невозмутимо вылизываясь, сидела у дальней стены, время от времени бесстрастно поглядывая на валявшиеся вокруг окровавленные ошметки – все, что осталось от какого-то крупного зверя, разорванного ею в клочки. Торин ушел, ошеломленные гномы-охранники убрались наверх в караулку, ворча себе в бороды что-то про от века невиданные затеи и рисковые глупые выдумки, без которых столько прожили и еще тысячу лет проживут, если будет на то воля Махала.

Кили быстро спустился вниз. Тенга встретила его настороженным глухим рычанием. Не обращая внимания, он сделал еще шаг навстречу – рычание стало громче. Тогда он остановился и покачал носком сапога большой кусок туши, валявшийся неподалеку.

– Вот оно как... – отыскал отгрызенную голову с оскаленной, залитой кровью пастью. – Интересно, что он задумал...

– Что здесь произошло?

– Это волк, – Кили поднял находку и показал ее Фили, оставшемуся наверху. – С севера. Довольно большой. Видимо, Торин решил, что не только мне должно быть не скучно, и решил найти Тенге пару.

Обмерев в душе от таких неприкрытых, брошенных прямо в лицо чудовищных обвинений, Фили нахмурился:

– С чего ты так решил? Может, его в здешних лесах убили, а тушу кинули ей на прокорм.

– Ну уж нет. Она с ним дралась. Я же слышал.

– Тогда, может...

– Не может. Я ждал чего-то подобного. Он столько расспрашивал меня на пиру про варгов, про Тенгу – и ребенок бы догадался. Он, похоже, решил с ее помощью обзавестись собственной стаей.

– Невозможно! Зачем?

– А об этом ты у него спроси. Когда с очередным докладом пойдешь.

Фили до хруста в костях стиснул железные поручни. Выдохнув, медленно начал:

– Ты сейчас очень зол. Отлично тебя понимаю. Только поэтому я готов один раз сделать вид, что не слышал.

Но Кили уже понесло.

– Небось, каждый день бегаешь?

Фили вздохнул и начал спускаться. Тенга немедленно напружинилась и неотрывно следила за ним, пока он шел по лестнице вниз. Отшвырнув волчью голову, Кили, ухмыляясь, встретил его у нижней ступеньки. Не тратя времени на разговоры, Фили врезал ему прямо в челюсть – не сильно, чтобы череп не проломить, но все же чувствительно. Отлетев на пару шагов, Кили живо вскочил на ноги, но в ответ нападать не стал.

– Я, кажется, ясно сказал – один раз.

Размазав кровь по щеке, Кили оскалился в своей прежней злобной ухмылке и отвернулся. Обошел яму по кругу, пиная волчьи останки. Привалился затылком к стене в дальнем углу.

Тенга гремела цепью, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

Фили попытался еще раз.

– Я поговорю с Торином, чтобы он оставил ее в покое.

– Боюсь, это бесполезно. Если и правда в нас течет одна кровь – он не отступит. Я бы не отступил.

– Но ведь силой тут ничего не добиться.

– Конечно. Тенга, скорее, сдохнет от голода, чем подпустит к себе кого-нибудь, кто ей не по нраву.

– Вот видишь. Значит, ей ничего не грозит.

– Ты и вправду так думаешь?

– Вот скажи мне – разве так обязательно приходить сюда каждый день? Ты или охотишься – для нее же – или с ней в яме сидишь. Торин пока что молчал, но ведь ясно как день, что он недоволен.

– А что он хотел от меня?

– Не знаю. Но наверняка – не этого. Кили, ты гном. Ты вернулся домой, к своему народу. К семье, что бы ты ни думал про нас. И будет лучше, если ты, наконец, поймешь, что этот варг – часть твоего ужасного прошлого...

– Кому будет лучше?

– Тебе.

– Это Торин сказал?

– Это я тебе говорю, – Фили устало вздохнул. – Этот спор бесконечен. Мы ведем его чуть ли не ежедневно, и каждый остается при своем. Не знаю, как мне тебя убедить.

Не ответив, Кили подошел к Тенге. Она глухо заворчала, поднимаясь. Когда он попытался обнять ее за шею – сильно встряхнулась, крутя головой, словно хотела оттолкнуть его руки. Кили что-то настойчиво ей шептал, гладил по переносице, чесал между ушей, и постепенно она успокаивалась. Не оборачиваясь, заговорил:

– Она забывает меня, хоть и почти каждый день теперь прихожу. Еле слышит, и я ее хуже слышу. Меняется – то ли потому, что в яме так долго сидит, то ли...

– Потому что ты сам изменился, – закончил за него Фили.

– Не знаю. Может, и так. Дичает, что ли? Но знаю одно – я никогда ее не оставлю, пока сам буду жив, и мучить не дам никому. Торин... он просто дурак. Что он вообще понимает? Что ему варг – хорек или кролик, чтоб по указке плодиться? Любой, кого сунули в клетку – тот и хорош? Знаешь, она в первый раз, когда в возраст вошла, чуть не погибла ведь. У варгов сука сама выбирает пару из тех, что грызутся вокруг нее. Она выбрала Трайка. Уж как они ластились, как лизались до самого последнего дня, когда он сорвался с обрыва и хребтину себе переломил. А нового поздно было искать – уже шли варжьи свадьбы вовсю. Те, кто без пары остались – проходу ей не давали. Она, глупая, тогда от меня убежала – думала отсидеться в лесу. Где там! Конечно, нашли. Я на пятый день, когда их всех отыскал, она уже чуть живая была. Вся ободранная, лапы в кровь сбила, шаталась, как тень. Ведь ни поспать, ни поесть, ни просто передохнуть ни мгновенья ей не давали. Лезли и лезли, то все скопом, то поодиночке. А она другого не захотела. Горевала о Трайке. Я костер разжег на поляне, расшугал их всех поначалу, а толку-то? Они ж не отвяжутся, пока не увидят, что место занято. Она тогда подползла ко мне чуть не на брюхе – уже толком стоять не могла – посмотрела в глаза, и давай играться, как у них принято. Ну, вид делать: легла рядом, прижалась, башкой своей терлась мне об колени. Всего обслюнявила. А эти мрази косматые сели неподалеку и не уходят. Ждут, что я делать буду.

– И что же ты сделал?

– Я-то? – он бросил короткий взгляд через плечо и спокойно закончил. – Другу помог. Спас от голодной смерти. Всего и делов.

Больше не оборачиваясь, он все гладил и гладил Тенгу между ушей. Она совершенно успокоилась, и в какой-то момент положила свою огромную голову ему на плечо. Кили обнял ее, целиком зарывая лицо в густой темный мех.

– А на следующий год, когда она с Акшуком сошлась, так меня тяпнула за ногу, повыше колена – я потом чуть не до самой весны хромал. И ведь главное – не за что! Они лизались у входа в пещеру, а я мимо шел. Ну, может, пнул его самую малость. Но ведь не со зла. А она обиделась за избранника своего. Ишь, недотрога... Ну, что скалишься? На кого рычать вздумала? Разорвала ебаря неугодного, и довольна? Я вот тебе! Поклацаешь мне сейчас зубами-то... Быстро вправлю мозги...

Фили развернулся и стал молча подниматься наверх.

– Ты куда?

– Я же сказал – я с ним поговорю. А ты... не сиди здесь снова до ночи. Возвращайся к себе побыстрее, ладно?

 

* * *

 

Торина Фили нашел в его кабинете. Едва вошел, сразу понял – тот ждал его. Мрачный, как туча, прохаживался вдоль длиннющего, заваленного бумагами стола. Обернулся на звук шагов и молча смотрел, пока Фили не подошел к нему почти вплотную.

– Ты, племянник, пришел мне что-то сказать?

– Торин, что ты затеял? – ответил ему вопросом на вопрос. – Зачем тебе нужны новые варги?

– Не варги, а их потомство, в жилах которых будет также течь кровь созданий, не искаженных Мелькором. Но при этом они будут сильны и неутомимы в бою, будут беспощадны к нашим врагам, а после того, как мы победим...

– Позволь спросить: откуда это все возьмется? – перебил его Фили. – Тебе не хуже меня известно, что никогда еще никому из гномов не удавалось укротить и поставить себе на службу ни единого варга. Волей случая к тебе в руки попала живой одна тварь, и вот ты спешишь с ее помощью создать армию новых чудовищ. Правда, к этой твари – надо же, жалость какая! – прилагается какой-то гном, который вырос и выжил с ней вместе, да к тому же, сын твоей родной сестры. Сын моей матери. Мой родной брат, Торин! Какое место ему отведено в твоем плане?

– Мальчишка, замолчи! Как ты смеешь разговаривать со мной в таком тоне? – вмиг закипев, Торин в ярости сжал кулаки.

– А как смеешь ты покушаться на последнее, что у Кили осталось?

– Последнее?! Опомнись, о чем ты сейчас говоришь? Перед ним – его дом, где все ему рады, все ждут и хотят помочь как можно скорей наверстать все то, чего он был лишен эти долгие годы. Это настоящее чудо, что он выжил. И чудо вдвойне – что вернулся. А он готов из последних сил цепляться за какого-то варга. Похоже, и ты вместе с ним.

Фили, потемневший лицом вслед за яростным выплеском дядиного гнева, растерянно заморгал и опустил взгляд.

– Ну, мне-то, положим, эта тварь ни к чему. Но, дядя, ты должен понять – Кили прожил с ней бок о бок почти всю свою жизнь, и он никому не позволит мучить Тенгу.

– Мучить? Причем тут мучения, если речь идет о простых и естественных для всего живого вещах? Мир так устроен: все спариваются и дают потомство, а высшие существа, такие, как мы, улучшают породу низших, беря их к себе на службу – к обоюдной пользе и выгоде, между прочим. Пони, горные бараны или варги – какая разница?

– Ох, Торин... совсем не то ты сейчас говоришь...

– Почему же?

– Потому что Кили будет очень несчастен, если ты продолжишь упорствовать в своих планах. Я не могу этого допустить.

– Почему он будет несчастен? Ему так нравятся варги? Пожалуйста, вместо одного у него их будет целая куча. Пусть возится с ними, сколько захочет, попутно обучая других.

– Тенга не подпустит к себе чужаков.

– Ты о волках сейчас? Глупости! И я вовсе не думал, что все сразу получится. Это была первая проба. Нужно отловить еще, побольше и разных. Пусть выбирает, раз уж она такая разборчивая особа, – он с усмешкой глянул на Фили.

Но тот продолжал гнуть свое.

– Это все неправильно, Торин. А что мы станем делать, если выросшие щенки целиком пойдут в мать? Будут свирепы и неукротимы?

– Пустим в расход, – тот равнодушно пожал плечами. – Будет новых рожать, пока не добьемся нужного результата.

– Ты думаешь, Кили позволит...

– Фили, очнись. Твой брат – гном, – Торин тяжело опустил руки на плечи племяннику и сильно встряхнул его. – Сын моей родной сестры, ты сам так сказал. Впереди у него долгая жизнь, и ему не единожды еще доведется убивать и орков, и варгов. Мало ты сам таких убивал? Так что я на твоем месте не стал бы так трагично на это смотреть. Спорить тут не о чем. Все решено, нужно лишь добыть побольше молодых здоровых самцов, вот и все. А если ты думаешь, что Тенга сильно привязана к Кили – значит, больше он к ней не войдет. В окружении стольких ухажеров эта тварь скоро забудет своего бывшего хозяина, и все пройдет как по маслу.

– Тенга – не тварь, и Кили ей не хозяин, а...

– Я не хочу больше слушать эту сопливую чушь, – Торин отмахнулся от его слов, как от нестоящего пустяка. – Иди, позови ко мне брата.

– Не надо. Я сам с ним лучше поговорю.

– Как хочешь, – пожал плечами и вернулся к столу. – Пусть накрепко, наконец, запомнит: его прошлое осталось в прошлом, и возврата к нему больше нет.

 

* * *

 

Фили возвращался к себе кружным путем. Несколько раз останавливался, подолгу курил. Мучительно перебирал в голове разговор с дядей. Он и шел-то к нему без всякой надежды убедить – так и вышло. Мало того, в глубине души прекрасно понимал, что им движет. Если выпала возможность – почему не попробовать? Хуже не будет, а может, действительно, повезет. Сколько Фили себя помнил, с самого детства перед всеми гномами, нашедшими прибежище в Синих Горах, незримой громадой маячила тень их собственного утраченного королевства. Эребор... Неведомый дом, о котором он слышал столько историй – восторженных и таинственных, пугающе грозных и невыносимо печальных. Дядя был одержим возвращением потерянной родины и то, что все средства для этого казались ему хороши, лишь укрепляло уверенность: рано или поздно он достигнет поставленной цели. Как и все эреборцы, Фили жил мыслью, что скоро они будут достаточно сильны и тогда настанет день для славной битвы и ратного подвига. Превозмогая все мыслимые преграды, они отвоюют у скользкой гадины, чудовищного порождения тьмы, свой родной дом. И любое оружие в этой битве им пригодится, любая помощь будет неоценима, пусть даже она придет с совсем неожиданной стороны.

Когда он думал об этом, слушая песни сказителей о великих победах прошлого, сердце переполняли самые разные чувства – восторг и печаль, гнев и желание немедленного торжества справедливости.

А вот чувствам, жившим в сердце его брата, в этом плане, похоже, не было места.

Глубоко погрузившись в свои мысли, Фили шел по берегу небольшого пещерного озера. Без надобности здесь никто никогда не бывал. Оно питалось особыми ключами, от которых здешняя вода была мутной, горько-соленой на вкус и пахла не слишком приятно. Ее забирали в трубу и отводили в купальни, где можно было понежиться в теплых ваннах – некоторые лекари видели в этом пользу для стариков и воинов, ослабленных после ранений.

Над головой зашелестело. Гулкое эхо многажды отразило от стен цокающий перестук и, ударяясь о стены, в озеро с плеском булькнулся камень. За ним другой, третий. Похоже, кто-то высоко-высоко наверху стоял сейчас, глубоко погруженный в свои мысли, точно как Фили, и бросал камешки в темноту. Разошедшиеся круги заколыхали желто-серую пену, неряшливой каймой обрамлявшую берег. Очередной камень упал совсем близко – несколько капель брызнули на лицо. Следующий, отскочив от уступа, попал не в воду, а пропрыгал по выглядывающей над поверхностью глиняной трубе, покрутился со звоном и лег Фили под ноги. Это была древняя золотая монета, с вороном Эребора на одной стороне и самой Горой – на другой. Их берегли, их осталось ужасно мало – почти все они сгинули в драконьем пламени, спеклись в безликие сгустки золота вперемешку с кусками камней.

Именно такую нашел Кили в куске праздничного пирога на пиру в Дьюрин день.

На удачу, сказал тогда ему Торин.

На счастье.

Сунув находку в карман, Фили развернулся и пошел назад, к своим покоям.

Кили был у его. Сидел у огня, но не как обычно, на с первой ночи облюбованной шкуре, а в кресле. У ног стоял оловянный кувшин, в каких подавали вино. В руках он крутил оловянный же кубок, пустой.

– Поговорили?

– Поговорили.

– И как?

– Я... я завтра снова пойду к нему. Я этого так не оставлю.

– Вот видишь, а я что тебе говорил, – Кили невесело усмехнулся огню и, не глядя на Фили, вылез из кресла. Побрел к столу. Взял наполненный кубок и протянул его брату, снова налил себе. С виду он не был ни зол, ни расстроен, а словно слегка заторможен. Пьяным его тоже нельзя было назвать – вино обычно делало его говорливым и несдержанным в движениях. Сейчас же спокойное лицо выражало только задумчивую сосредоточенность. Фили никогда его раньше таким не видел. – Ладно. Значит будет, что будет. Выпей со мной на... перед сном, – он отсалютовал Фили кубком и одним махом влил в себя его содержимое.

– Послушай, ты рано отчаялся, – машинально ополовинив свой, запротестовал Фили. – На самом деле – все не так плохо. Ты мой брат, и я никому не позволю...

– Давай сегодня не будем больше говорить об этих грустных вещах, – пристально глядя ему в глаза, Кили улыбнулся и подошел ближе. – Пусть завтрашний день ответит за то, что породил нынешний. А сейчас... сейчас я хочу тебя, Фили.

От этих простых слов почему-то стиснуло горло. Сморгнув пелену, на мгновение застившую взгляд, Фили тоже шагнул к нему. Пелена не пропала. Вдобавок, сильно зазвенело в ушах. Тряся головой, Фили силился поймать и прижать к губам ладони брата, так и порхавшие перед совсем затуманившимися глазами. Кили гладил его лицо, дергал завязки рубахи и продолжал, продолжал говорить, все неразборчивее и тише. Наверное, что-то важное, но Фили, тяжело повалившись вперед и обвиснув у него на руках, этих слов уже не услышал.

* * *

 

Медленно приходя в себя, Фили отрешенно смотрел сквозь полуприкрытые веки, как брат деловито снует по комнате, пихая в мешок его вещи. Он взял одежду, кое-какой инструмент со стола и вообще все железное мелкое, что сумел отыскать. Не тронул ни золота, ни украшений. Вынул из ниши портрет, посмотрел на него и, скривившись, хотел было бросить, но в последний момент все же сунул боком на место.

В голове гудело, язык и горло саднило так, словно он песка наглотался. Тяжело моргая и отдуваясь, Фили, пользуясь тем, что брат стоял спиной, копаясь в сундуке, отчаянно крутил кистями, стараясь освободиться. Бесполезно – узлы были завязаны туго, на совесть.

Наконец, покончив со сборами, Кили вскинул на плечо набитый мешок и стал затягивать пояс. Приладил перевязь с его мечами, забрал со стола оба ножа. На Фили он не смотрел. Уже взявшись за ручку двери, все же сказал, глядя в стену:

– Обойдемся без длинных речей. Ты был со мной честен, я с тобой – нет. Желаю тебе как можно скорей забыть и меня, и все, что со мной было связано. Надеюсь...

– Надеюсь, это будет не трудно! – только и оставалось в бессильной ярости выплюнуть в ответ.

Кили весело оскалился на мгновение, и тут же стер улыбку с лица.

– Удачная шутка. Прощай.

Его легкие уверенные шаги давно растаяли в коридоре, когда Фили, наконец, почувствовал, что возвращает себе власть над собственным телом. Зрение прояснилось, пропала заторможенность и вялость движений. Им на смену пришла дикая боль в голове. Узлы по-прежнему не поддавались, зато зашаталась, опасно треща, спинка кровати. Тогда он с удвоенной силой задергал руками. От невероятного напряжения кровь прилила к вискам и болезненно запульсировала, отбивая, словно молот окалину, бессвязные злые мысли. Рванувшись в последнем чудовищном усилии, Фили выломал одну из деревянных опор. Лихорадочно распутывая веревки, думал лишь об одном – как бы не опоздать. Вскочил с кровати и чуть не повалился назад – в голове все кружилось, как после хорошей попойки, к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Воду из стоявшего на столе кувшина пить было страшно – неизвестно, что он туда еще мог плеснуть. Наконец, чуть-чуть отдышавшись, сперва медленно, то и дело налетая на стены, едва не падая на каждом шагу, затем все быстрей и быстрей, Фили ринулся по коридорам вниз.

Пока шел, все прислушивался – нет ли где постороннего шума: оружейного лязга, топота, криков погони. К счастью, вокруг было тихо. В какой-то миг засомневался даже, не ошибся ли с выбором направления. Может, нужно было идти к выходу из Чертогов? Но когда, уже спустившись вниз, проходя мимо приоткрытой двери караулки, увидел связанную охрану, корчившуюся на полу, понял: все верно, брат здесь. Дальше шел медленно и осторожно. У последней лестницы спохватился – он был безоружен, но тут же одернул себя: оружие не понадобится. В крайнем случае, скрутит этого идиота голыми руками, как бывало уже не раз, правда, при иных обстоятельствах. Ох, лишь бы не опоздать...

Сердце грызла страшная злость пополам с отчаянием и обидой. Как Кили мог так подло с ним поступить? Торин – дело привычное, в своих решениях неумолим, глух к чужим доводам и упрям, как боевой баран. Спорить с ним – то еще удовольствие. Но и братец, похоже, имеет характер дяде под стать: раз по его сразу не вышло – не о чем и говорить. Одному Махалу ведомо, как эти двое будут жить дальше и договариваться друг с другом.

Впереди что-то лязгнуло, провернулось с протяжным скрежетом и тут же загрохотала цепь. Донесся знакомый голос:

– Да подожди ты греметь! Замок этот, чтоб его... Никак не пойму... Есть! Нашел!

– На прогулку собрались? – Фили толкнул решетку и вышел во внутреннюю галерею.

Кили резко обернулся и смерил его ледяным взглядом.

– Зря ты пришел. Ты не сможешь меня удержать.

– Хочешь проверить?

Кили попробовал было повернуться к нему спиной и продолжить копаться в замке удерживающего цепь механизма, но почти сразу же, отбросив ключ, с яростью шагнул к брату:

– Оставь нас в покое! Что ты к нам привязался?!

– Мне нет дела до вас. Мне только ты нужен.

– Силой будешь задерживать? – осклабился Кили.

– Если понадобится – могу и силой, – оглянувшись по сторонам, Фили приметил в стенной нише оставленную кем-то из охранников рогатину. Подхватил ее, напоказ перекинул из ладони в ладонь.

Кили немедленно сбросил с плеча лямку дорожного мешка и выхватил меч.

– Помнишь, ты говорил, что не поднимешь оружие на своих?

– Я говорил, что не возьму его первым.

Застыв, они сверлили друг друга взглядами. Глаза Кили лихорадочно блестели. Чтобы удерживать меч прямо перед собой, ему пришлось взяться за рукоять и второй рукой – так сильно дрожали пальцы.

Снизу послышалось глухое ворчание, грохнула цепь по камням. Кили дернулся в сторону ямы и с яростью шагнул Фили навстречу:

– Кругом одна ложь, пустые глупые обещания. Когда за столом сидели, Торин уж так разливался: про общую кровь, про родной дом, про распрекрасное будущее. И что вышло? Я как у орков был чужаком, которого едва терпели, потому что нужен, с которым никто не считался, так и здесь им стал, когда от слов до дела дошло. На удачу монетку племянник нашел... – он передразнил голос Торина. – Вон, удача моя единственная, настоящая – внизу дожидается.

Тенга скулила все громче, рвалась с привязи, чуя опасность.

Тут Кили не выдержал. Опустив меч, заговорил, едва ли не умоляя:

– Ну, зачем ты пришел? Не держи меня. Дай нам просто уйти, и клянусь – никто не пострадает. Всем только лучше будет. Все равно я здесь для всех чужой.

– Неправда, и ты сам это знаешь.

– Хорошо, пусть не для всех, не чужой... Но я не могу ее бросить, пойми! Сколько месяцев я уже тут – и каждый день трясусь, как заяц: вдруг она выкинет что, и ее убьют. Или стравят с кем-нибудь, или кормить перестанут. Или еще чего выдумают, вот как Торин сейчас. Каждый день, Фили! И я ни на миг не могу быть уверен, что однажды, спустившись сюда, не найду эту яму пустой, – Кили всхлипнул и совсем уже тихо продолжил. – Я не знаю, что тогда со мной будет. А ты... Да ладно, чего уж тут врать, я тоже к тебе... прилепился. С мясом теперь выдирать еще сколько придется. Я и не думал, что такое бывает. Что так у меня может быть – как у всех других, у нормальных. Что я могу быть кому-то нужен просто потому, что я брат, – он вновь судорожно вздохнул и стиснул на груди куртку. – Да что ж это... так дерет, аж дышать нечем... – закончил с яростным отчаянием. – Что ты наделал! Зачем?! Я не хочу!

– Так останься. Отпустит, – сказал Фили тихо.

– Нет, – Кили бешено замотал головой. – Вдруг что с Тенгой? Я себе никогда не прощу. Я... не знаю, что делать. Как мне выбрать?!

Бросив меч, он закрыл руками лицо. Зашатался, как пьяный:

– Я не могу... Не могу...

– Хорошо. Раз не можешь – тогда выберу я.

Кили и рта раскрыть не успел, как Фили, швырнув рогатину в яму, перемахнул через ограждение и спрыгнул вниз. Ринулся было следом, но застыл, схватившись за поручень – брат стоял в шаге от утробно рычащего варга, с шумом нюхавшего воздух над его головой.

– Ты не успеешь. Цепь отомкни.

– Фили...

Подняв рогатину, тот прислонил ее к стене и что есть силы ударил ногой. Древко с треском переломилось, и Фили отбросил длинный обломок далеко в сторону.

– Думаю, теперь наши шансы равны.

Кили словно врос в камень. Взгляд широко распахнутых глаз перебегал с Фили на Тенгу.

– Открывай, ну.

Он медленно выпустил поручень. Поднял ключ, отпер замок. Цепь выскочила из крепления, прогрохотала по плитам и ушла вниз.

Когда звон стих, ничего не случилось. Из темноты донесся спокойный голос:

– Похоже, она ждет твоего разрешения. Или приказа.

И Кили, зажмурив глаза, коротко выдохнул:

– Взять.

 

* * *

 

– Как он?

– Врать не стану – плохи, Торин, дела.

– Раны серьезные? Есть переломы?

– Ребра сильно помяты, но все кости целы, насколько я вижу.

– Он потерял много крови?

– Немало, конечно, но здоровья и силы Махал отпустил ему на троих. Беда не в этом...

– Ну вот, а ты говоришь – плохи дела. Значит, он скоро поправится.

– ... А в том, что раны его, хоть каждая по отдельности и не смертельна, все же очень опасны. Укусы, разрывы. Эта тварь здорово его потрепала, прежде, чем сдохнуть. Когда его принесли утром и я срезал остатки рубахи – прямо за голову захотелось схватиться. Никогда такого не видел. Есть очень глубокие, могут остаться заметные шрамы.

– Ерунда! Мой племянник – не девица, чтобы печалиться о таких пустяках. Шрамы – украшение воина.

– Они очень грязные, Торин. У него вся спина была в песке и в грязи. Повсюду шерсть, остатки одежды. Я, конечно, промыл, как сумел, но, боюсь, этого недостаточно.

– Что это значит?

– Может открыться горячка. Наверняка так и будет. Учитывая, что крови он все-таки потерял прилично – прогноз получается незавидный.

– Так делай же что-нибудь! Скажи, какие нужны лекарства, где их можно достать – живо снарядим гонцов. Я никакого золота не пожалею, чтобы он выжил. Он последний в нашем роду. Других наследников у меня не осталось.

– Я делаю все, что возможно. Но от моих усилий зависит, к сожалению, очень немного. Остается только ждать и надеяться, что молодое тело захочет жить и поборет недуг.

– Мне нужно с ним поговорить.

– Что ты, какое – поговорить! Он был без памяти, когда его принесли. Оно и к лучшему – иначе не знаю, как бы он выдержал, пока я раны его ковырял. И ведь не прижжешь ни железом, ни маслом – почитай, вся спина содрана. Такое месиво... Я даже шить начать не могу – бесполезно, все равно загноится.

– Ладно, но когда он очнется – сразу пусть меня позовут. Я хочу знать, что случилось: с чего вдруг его понесло в эту яму и куда делся Кили.

– Когда он очнется – я немедленно дам ему сонный отвар, – лекарь нахмурился и упрямо затряс головой. – Чтобы он спал снова, и как можно дольше. А свои вопросы ты сможешь задать, когда он пойдет на поправку. А сейчас, Торин, оставь меня: в отличие от Фили, я уже не так молод, и мне нужны силы, чтобы помочь ему, чем возможно.

 

К ночи, как и было предсказано, открылся жар. Фили бредил, беспрестанно шарил руками по простыням, силился перевернуться на спину и встать. Лекарь сидел у его постели, мрачнея все больше. Что он мог? Только помогать раненому утолять жажду, смачивать губы, да менять охлаждающие повязки, видя, как с каждым часом его раны горят все сильней. Если так пойдет дальше – день, от силы два, и все будет кончено.

Наконец, совершенно обессилев, напоенный сонным отваром, раненный забылся тяжелым беспамятным сном. Посидев у его постели какое-то время и поняв, что тот не причинит себе вреда беспорядочными движениями, лекарь ушел – нужно было хоть немного поспать самому.

На рассвете Фили очнулся. Любая попытка пошевелиться отдавалась болью в измученном теле. Всего-то и смог, что подгрести подушку под грудь и отвернуть к стене голову. Сквозь полуприкрытые ресницы незряче смотрел на пламя свечи, притулившейся в изголовье. Затуманенный разум по капле сочился скупыми мыслями, как иссякающий источник – уходящей водой. Думать сил не было. Не думать – тоже.

Скомандовав варгу, Кили не стал дожидаться, чем кончится схватка. Последнее, что слышал Фили, прежде, чем Тенга бросилась на него, был скрип притворяемой решетки. После этого остались только грохот цепи по камню, рычание, шум крови в ушах, заглушавший собственное сорванное дыхание, и в конце – короткий жалобный визг, когда, улучив момент, он поднырнул под взвившуюся в броске тушу и по самое перекрестье всадил варгу в горло обломок рогатины. Тварь рухнула, подмяв его под себя, заливая лицо и грудь черной дымящейся кровью. Чудовищный удар оглушил, выбив из легких весь воздух. Остатков сил хватило только на то, чтобы, уже почти задыхаясь, спихнуть тяжеленную голову.

Больше Фили ничего не запомнил.

А теперь получалось, что в своих сомнениях Торин оказался все-таки прав. Варжий выкормыш – так назвал Кили Двалин в тот далекий-далекий день, когда Фили впервые понял, что у него снова есть брат. Выходит, все, что было потом, для него не значило ровным счетом ничего. И тут же вспомнились искаженное отчаянием лицо Кили, его полные муки глаза, когда он раз за разом лихорадочно повторял "не могу... как мне выбрать..."

Если железную заготовку выложить точнехонько меж двух магнитов, ни на волос не приблизив к какому-либо из них, она застынет в обманчивой неподвижности, но глубоко внутри будет содрогаться от противоборствующих токов силы, раздирающих ее на части – это каждому с малолетства известно.

Железо-то выдержит, а вот живой гном, хоть и создал их всех Махал из породы, крепостью схожей с камнем – вряд ли.

Либо то, либо другое. Прошлое или будущее. Чужие, знакомые с детства, или свои – пока что далекие и непонятные. Старый страх, новая неизвестность – рано или поздно все равно бы пришлось выбирать.

Крохотный свечной огонек дрогнул и заколыхался от внезапного сквозняка. Скрипнула дверь – вернулся лекарь. Подошел к постели, коснулся руки, стискивающей угол подушки. От нее так и пыхало жаром. Тихо ахнув, потрогал лоб и откинул простынь, прикрывающую спину. Когда стал срезать повязки – Фили застонал и попытался повернуть голову. Тот ненадолго прервался – позвенел разложенным на столе, переломил что-то с сухим деревянным треском. Вернувшись, низко склонился над раненым.

– Держи.

От первого же касания Фили коротко замычал и что есть силы стиснул сунутую в зубы дощечку. Умелые руки бестрепетно трогали его раны, вновь проверяли, целы ли кости. Вдруг он почувствовал мимолетное, но такое знакомое прикосновение – по коже шелковой кистью скользнули длинные волосы.

– Вернулся...

Фили хотел еще что-то сказать, но пришлось, задохнувшись, вновь впиться зубами в дерево: через ободранную лопатку тело прошило болью. Оттянув край раны, Кили с нажимом тронул ее чем-то упругим и влажным, с каждым движением углубляясь все дальше в развороченную плоть. Чем именно – до Фили не сразу дошло.

Он действовал осторожно, но очень умело – ему было явно не впервой зализывать подобные раны. Несколько раз останавливался, чтобы передохнуть. Отплевывался, жадно пил воду, что-то вполголоса бормотал, вновь рылся в лекарских запасах, разложенных на столе. Давал напиться и Фили, и снова неумолимо водил языком по спине, не пропуская ни единой царапины. Закончив, вернул простынь на место и без сил повалился рядом.

Фили, бледный как полотно, смог, наконец, выпустить из зубов изгрызенную дощечку. Закашлялся, с трудом переводя дух. Кили вновь потянулся отереть ему лоб, но тот задержал его руку:

– Погоди. Дай сказать... Бой вышел честным.

– Не сомневаюсь. Иначе и быть не могло.

– Она не мучилась. Я постарался...

– Ну, хватит! – Кили передернуло, он отшатнулся, судорожно стискивая кулаки.

– ... убить ее быстро.

Воцарилось молчание. Кили сидел, скрючившись и отвернувшись от брата, а тот, немного отдышавшись, чуть-чуть повел плечами и попытался понять, изменилось ли что-нибудь: спину по-прежнему жгло и дергало болью. Наконец, попробовал повернуться и тут же болезненно охнул:

– Проклятье... вот бы и мне так...

– Не прикидывайся, – пробурчал Кили, зорко глянув ему в лицо. Вновь сунулся под простынь, и, водрузив пятерню на поясницу, где кожа была цела, сильно прижал. Послушал ток крови. – Гниль не начнется. Кости целы, а новое мясо вырастет быстро. С такой-то жратвой.

– Как всегда – одна жратва в голове.

– Почему же одна?

– Ах да, извини, я забыл – пожрать и потрахаться.

– Поскольку я сейчас сыт, – тут он деланно облизнулся и принялся с нарочитой неспешностью обсасывать липкие от крови пальцы. – От потрахаться бы не отказался.

Фили, чувствуя, как желудок скрутило спазмом и подбросило к самому горлу, скривился и с большим чувством выругался.

– Дикарь.

– От неженки слышу. Подумаешь – пара царапин, – покосился на свежие пятна, во множестве проступавшие сквозь белый холст.

Фили отвернулся к стене.

– Ты что – обиделся, что ли?

– Устанешь кривляться – скажи.

– Ладно, больше не буду.

– Зачем ты вернулся? Ты останешься?

– Для умирающего ты слишком болтлив, – тот попытался было продолжить разговор в прежней шутовской манере, но, увидев, как Фили стиснул угол подушки, быстро добавил. – Я должен был убедиться, что твои раны не опасны.

– Как ты мог знать, чем кончится наша схватка?

Кили горько усмехнулся и покачал головой.

– Ты – великий воин. Могучий и сильный. Непобедимый, даже с обломком копья. Только случай мог все изменить. Я не остался, чтобы не просить о нем. Сбежал в долину, к реке.

– Подожди... это же почти пятнадцать лиг. Даже больше, – Фили нахмурился и недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

– Я был там, когда уже рассвело. Ужас, до чего долго! Отвык. Совсем разжирел. Просто не знаю, когда смогу бегать, как прежде. И потом, я тут обронил кое-что. Подумал – вдруг смогу отыскать?

– Что именно?

– Так, одну малость. Пустячная вещица, но я решил – пусть уж будет, раз мне досталась. Если на счастье не вышло - так хоть на память.

– Глянь – не она ли часом, твоя пропажа, – Фили пошевелил рукой под подушкой и вытолкнул наружу монету.

– Надо же! И когда только успел, – тот вскинул брови и покачал головой, не глядя на золото.

– Ты все-таки хочешь уйти? Сейчас, когда больше нет... никакой важной причины. Останься.

– Зачем? Чтобы всю жизнь давать тебе повод краснеть и злиться, а окружающим – прыскать от смеха в кулак у меня за спиной? Ты достаточно близко меня узнал – я таков, каков есть, и другим никогда стану.

– Неправда. Я вообще не знаю тебя. Можно сказать – вижу впервые.

– Охота глупости говорить, – бросил Кили с досадой, но тут же, склонившись, пристально посмотрел Фили в лицо. – Или ты снова бредишь, братишка?

– Тот гном, что сначала не хотел говорить имена, а сейчас назвал меня как самого близкого родича – я не знаю его. И того, кто не смог заставить себя убежать и вернулся – тоже. И я очень мало знаком с молодым воином, у которого достаточно внутренней силы и твердости духа, чтобы возглавить сородичей, пусть пока для потасовки на площади, но когда-нибудь - для настоящей серьезной битвы. И я лишь однажды видел того, кому веселый и легкий нрав позволяет мигом стать душой компании, собравшейся за столом. Их я не знаю, или знаю очень плохо. Наверняка есть еще и другие, о которых мы оба сейчас даже не догадываемся. Все они терпеливо ждут своего часа, чтобы явиться на свет. Дай им шанс, Кили. Останься...

Во время этой жаркой речи, то и дело прерываемой длинными паузами – Фили едва хватило сил, чтобы договорить до конца, и последние слова он выдохнул уже на излете еле слышного шепота – Кили недоверчиво смотрел на него, медленно заливаясь краской. Но едва тот закончил – с убежденностью одержимого забормотал:

– Я опять все испортил... Торин убьет меня... На кусочки порежет... Или в пропасть скинуть велит...

– Разве ты виноват, что так вышло?

– Ну, а кто же? Не будь меня – ты бы здесь сейчас не валялся. Он с меня шкуру живьем сдерет.

– Как видишь, это не очень-то страшно. Будешь рядом лежать.

– Ну уж нет. Мне моя шкура еще пригодится. Что я, дурак – самому подставляться, – скривившись, ответил Кили, и тут же, прикусив язык, испуганно глянул на брата.

\- Видишь, и тут ты мне готов фору дать, - грустно усмехнулся тот. Вновь выпростал руку из-под подушки и медленно, дюйм за дюймом, стал двигать ею в сторону Кили.

– Останься с нами.

– Нет. Не могу.

– Тогда со мной... – пальцы с черно-бордовыми вдавленными ногтями дрогнули и бессильно поскребли одеяло. – Гном, что сказал мне там, на снегу – "еще один раз", с ним я больше всего хочу познакомиться. Его хочу узнать как можно лучше. И ближе. Дай мне шанс, - повторил, упрямо толкая пальцы вперед, пока не коснулся теплого, вздрогнувшего от прикосновения бока. - Пожалуйста. И ему.

Кили медлил с ответом. Сидел, свесив голову, уронив руки между колен. Наконец, собравшись с духом, наклонился к Фили низко-низко и прошептал, с тревогой заглядывая в глаза:

– А ты... ты научишь меня целоваться?

– Что? Разве можно этому научить?! – уже обмирая от внутренней радости, Фили с обманчивой строгостью сдвинул брови и сурово сжал губы. – А так здорово, как у меня, у тебя никогда не получится, сколько бы ты ни старался. И вообще, даже не знаю, с какого конца лучше браться за эту науку...

– Я тебе сам покажу, с какого мне будет сподручнее, – язычок пламени отразился в бездонных темных глазах, раздробился и заплясал, колыхаемый рвущимся наружу смехом. Кили придвинулся еще ближе. – И начнем мы, пожалуй, с того...

От дверей донесся тихий испуганный возглас. Переводя ошарашенный взгляд с бледного, как смерть, раненного, на перемазанного кровью, низко нависшего над его лицом гостя, скалящего зубы то ли в улыбке, то ли в откровенной угрозе, на пороге застыл вернувшийся лекарь.

Кили живо вскочил с кровати и подошел к нему:

– Долго же тебя не было, уважаемый. Раны теперь чисты. Нужно только приготовить отвар и промыть – я видел, у тебя есть нужные травы. Делай, что должно.

– Торин... – лекарь слегка попятился. – Я должен сначала его известить.

– Нет, твое место здесь. А Торин... – тут Кили на мгновенье замялся, перевел взгляд на брата, не сводившего с него напряженных глаз, и, глубоко вдохнув, беспечно ухмыльнулся. – С дядей я сам разберусь. Новости такого рода гораздо приятней выслушивать от родни. Как думаешь, брат?

– Конечно. Отлично придумано, – просияв слабой улыбкой, тот закивал, стараясь не слишком кривиться от боли. – Вы только лучше скорее сюда приходите. Вдвоем. Все вместе поговорим. Мне так спокойнее будет.

Улыбнувшись в ответ, Кили плеснул себе в лицо водой, небрежно размазал засохшую кровь по лбу и щекам и видя, что оробевший лекарь не двинулся с места, повелительно бросил, уже от самой двери:

– Что ты замер? Оглох? Шей, тебе говорят.


End file.
